Animula: Ignis Aurum
by tigeress79
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Animula', an AU where a rare few are born with math and logic skills that border on supernatural, branded as soulless and traded as cooperate slaves by the Market. Having survived difficult odds to become friends Neal and Peter (Animula) now find themselves up against the powerful organization that has enslaved a portion of the population and blinded the rest.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I was not going to start this story until I was done with my other WC story Double or Nothing (under the pen name Phonenix-cry, that's me as well). However I can not get ideas for this sequel out of my head and I figured I should probably start it before readers forget about the original. I will be updating as often as I can, but I am also working on another novel so please bear with me.

I will be explaining the name of this story at some point in the narrative. Animula is Latin ('little life' or sometimes translated 'little soul') so I felt another Latin title was in order.

Again, special thanks to Wondo for encouraging me on these! She has written some short stories for this world as well, search 'Animula' to find her!

Timeline wise this story starts off literally where the other one left off...okay maybe like five hours after the last one left off.

* * *

Animula: Ignis Aurum

Chapter One

"Neal…Neal, it's time to call it."

"I know, Moz."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Neal assured quietly.

"Half a million dollars is an awful lot of temptation for anyone, let alone…"

"Just go home, Mozzie. We'll talk later."

"Right." Mozzie shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Call me if you…well just call me, okay?"

"I will."

Mozzie still hesitated to leave. He took a breath to say more but when he couldn't find the right words he just sighed to himself and left. Neal knew that Mozzie didn't want to leave him alone but he appreciated that he had honored his desire for some privacy. The fake party that they had set up through Elizabeth's work had wound down about an hour ago with the last drunken cast member having finally given up on the night. The hired guests had made a substantial mess making the high scale flat apartment look like it had given host to a particularly rowdy New Year's Eve party.

It was pushing three o'clock in the morning but Neal found himself more heavy hearted than tired. Leaning against one of the pillars Neal reached up and pulled the black bow tie on his tuxedo loose as he looked out the large window over the nighttime cityscape. Neal didn't blame Peter for deciding to run with Elizabeth, he loved her and any risk to be with her would be one worth taking. Staying and attempting to go up against an organization as powerful as the Market was probably destined to fail quickly and tragically, at least by hiding they had half a shot at a life.

The hardest part for Neal about the way his friendship with Peter had abruptly come to an end was the fact that he would probably never know what became of the starcrossed lovers. Something truly spectacularly horrific would have to happen to make them National or even Local news. The more likely outcome if they were caught would be a quite cover-up so that the Market could keep their reputation of giving Animula a place in this world rather than forcing them there. They were so good at branding that men like Peter weren't even given the consideration to be referred to as slaves, they were simply 'Animula'.

Neal knew from experience how difficult it was to be on the run and he had the advantage of being able to blend into a crowd, something Peter had no hope of doing. Their only protection from the world was the thin sheet of paper that falsely named Elizabeth as his owner. Misunderstood and distrusted by most Peter and Elizabeth were going to have to treat every human they encountered as a direct threat. Neal had done his best to set Peter up to succeed if he chose that path, but Neal couldn't help feeling that it wasn't going to be enough. Elizabeth wouldn't be high on the law's list of broken parolees to chase after, but the Market would forever be on Peter's heels.

"I hope you make it out there, the odds have never been in your favor."

Staring out at the skyline Neal smiled at the memory of how the view city had never failed to capture Peter's full attention. It would have been entirely reasonable for Peter to despise everything about the humans that held him captive including the buildings that they had built with the wealth gained from the labors of the Animula. However he didn't see it that way, any time Peter looked out over the world that he wasn't allowed to fully be a part of he still saw beauty in it, and in a life that could have and by all rights should have beaten him down he still found love.

Feeling somewhat better about the idea that even if Peter and Elizabeth didn't manage to stay hidden for the rest of their lives at least they'd be together for as long as it lasted Neal smiled to himself. He was confident that Peter would gladly give his life for even one night with her. Neal just hoped that both Peter and Elizabeth understood that either one of them could always come back and ask him for help if they ever needed it.

Knowing he should go home but still not feeling ready to leave Neal slipped his hands into his pockets and brushed against the envelope Mozzie had given him. Pulling out the wrapped piece of paper Neal turned it over in his hands a few times. With curiosity getting the better of him Neal went to open the small envelope to read the name that Peter would never learn. Neal wasn't even a hundred percent sure that Peter even wanted to know it, he had reacted negatively every time Neal had suggested that Animula might just be human after all.

Neal was just about to break the seal on the envelope when the elevator behind him chimed to inform him that someone was arriving. Tucking the unopened envelope into his breast pocket Neal turned around fully expecting to find Mozzie returning to check up on him. When the doors opened and revealed Peter and Elizabeth returning from the penthouse suite Neal's previously heavy mood instantly lifted. Seeing the pair Neal felt a flash of guilt for selfishly being happy that they hadn't left, and then another for assuming that they had. Peter had a concerned expression on his face as the doors opened but when he caught sight of Neal a lopsided grin parted his lips as he stepped forward with one arm held protectively around Elizabeth's waist.

"Neal, you're still here." Peter said in obvious relief. "I'm so sorry, we completely lost track of time. I don't want you thinking that I…"

"Peter," Neal interrupted as he walked up to meet them "it's okay, you don't have to explain. I'm just glad you decided to stay."

"You knew I would."

"I had my suspicions." Neal smiled.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Neal." Elizabeth said gratefully as she reached out and gave Neal a warm hug.

"It's the least I could do."

"You know that's not even close to the truth." Elizabeth chided Neal as she stepped back and put her arm around Peter's lower back.

"We will do everything we can to get you two together as often as possible." Neal assured.

"Thank you, Neal, I hope you realize just how rare it is to find anyone who is even willing to try to understand let alone actually help."

"We'll find others." Neal said confidently. "My faith in humanity has certainly taken a serious hit lately, but I haven't lost it completely."

"I came dangerously close to losing mine." Elizabeth admitted quietly.

Hearing the pain in Elizabeth's voice Neal nodded in sympathetic understanding. He suspected that much like Peter Elizabeth had spent the past two years unsure why she bothered to carry on everyday but still unable to let go of that last shred of hope. Neal was honored to be the catalyst to bring that spark in them both back into a flame, he'd never saved a life before let alone a soul. Right now Peter looked like he might physically drop at any moment, but he'd lost the dull hollow look in his gold ringed eyes. His unfocused disinterested gaze had been replaced with a noticeable intensity.

At the moment Peter wasn't paying attention to the conversation he only had eyes for Elizabeth. After the long emotional night he didn't have the energy to worry about how his decisions tonight were going to affect all of their futures, he was just enjoying the moment. He almost looked like he was studying her and Neal realized that was probably exactly what he was doing, memorizing her every expression to help him convince himself in the morning that this evening hadn't just been a vivid dream.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled before her already red rimmed eyes brightened with tears, knowing that she was going to have go home alone soon. Neal hated to see them separated again so soon after being reunited but it was going to be four o'clock in the morning before too long and she was already out way past curfew even given the work extension. Elizabeth nuzzled against Peter's chest needing the night to last at least a few seconds more. Wrapping his arms around her Peter closed his eyes and allowed a full minute to pass before put his hands on her shoulders and taking a slight step back.

"I love you." Peter said softly.

Elizabeth smiled brightly despite the tears that ran silently down her face, she tried to return the heartfelt phrase but trying to find her voice threatened to break her down into proper crying. Not needing reassurance of her feeling Peter leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to let her know she didn't have to say anything. Breaking off the kiss Peter lead Elizabeth back over to the elevator and pressed the contact to open the door. Keeping a hold of Peter's hand Elizabeth stepped onto the elevator before reluctantly letting him go. Neal stayed back trying not to intrude on the difficult departure.

Before the elevator door could close Elizabeth turned back to give Peter one last quick good-bye. Neal's breath hissed across his teeth as Elizabeth suddenly threw her arms around Peter high around his ribs and embraced him tightly. He expected Peter to cry out since the marks down his back, particularly the large gash that ran down his spine, weren't fully healed. However despite tensing for a moment Peter kept silent and visibly forced himself to relax. Pressed against him Elizabeth hadn't noticed the obvious reaction to the flare of pain.

Peter put one arm around Elizabeth but he had to use his other hand to reach up and hold on to the edge of the elevator door frame to keep himself on his feet. Neal stayed where he was despite the fact that Peter's handle on the elevator had turned to a white knuckled grip. Neal had thought at first that in the heat of the moment that Elizabeth had forgotten about Peter's injuries, but it quickly became clear that she simply didn't know about them. Peter did just as good a job of hiding his weakness from Elizabeth as he had done hiding it from Neal when they'd first met. Neal found himself holding his own breath as he waited for Elizabeth to release Peter.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered before stepping back.

It was Peter's turn to be unable to find his voice, afraid that he'd reveal the pain she had just caused if he tried to use it. Still using the edge of the open elevator for support he nodded and smiled loving at her before leaning back just enough so that the elevator door sensor would allow the door to close. Neal waited for the door to fully close before he rushed up to help Peter before he collapsed.

Peter didn't make it for more than a few seconds after the door had slid shut before dropping to his knees. Neal was able to get his hand under Peter's arms in time to help slow his decent to the floor to keep him from landing too hard, but beyond that there was little he could do to help. Pitching forward Peter ground his teeth together as he pour what was left of his energy into not succumbing to a fit of dry heaving, a battle he eventually lost.

Kneeling down next to Peter Neal waited patiently for Peter to either get his stomach under control or to pass out completely, wishing he could do more than just being ready to catch him if the latter occurred. Neal winced as he noticed the back of Peter's tuxedo jacket becoming shiny as blood seeped through the dark cloth. The large wound down his back had a tenuous layer of eschar over it that Elizabeth in her ignorance to his condition had just reopened. It wasn't a life threatening complication but it would set him back a few days in his healing.

Managing to sit back on his heels Peter took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed as he centered himself. The long emotional night alone had been enough to bring him to the point of exhaustion and by all rights he should have blacked out, but he forced himself to open his eyes again. Peter turned to look at Neal with an unwarranted expression of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell her…I didn't even try."

"It's okay, Peter, tonight wasn't about the past."

Peter thought about Neal's statement for a moment. Neal knew how much guilt Peter carried for allowing Cheng to abuse him rather than committing suicide, but he was hoping that Peter would let that go since his drive to survive had eventually paid off and it had taken far more courage than cowardice to make it this far. Looking like he might have come to that same conclusion himself Peter's face suddenly lit up in a bright smile as if he'd just seen a particularly spectacular bolt of lighting. Neal yelped in surprised as Peter wrapped his arm around the back of his neck and pulled him into a powerful hug. Peter laughed, a deep joyous sound that ended in him struggling to catch his breath as his hug turned more to him leaning on Neal for support. He reminded Neal of a marathon runner at the end of a race: exhausted and in pain from being pushed to the limit of endurance, but at the same time never having been happier or more triumphant.

"Thank you, Neal, tonight was the best 'present' I've ever been given."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Laying on his back on the couch Neal woke up late with the mid-morning sun already streaming through the windows. Not really feeling like he'd gotten enough sleep Neal groaned and brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the intrusive sunshine. By the time they had gotten home and he had literally dragged Peter up the stairs it had been close to four in the morning. Neal had guided Peter over to the main side of the apartment and after helping him out of his blood stained tuxedo jacket he'd laid him down on his bed.

Peter had passed out instantly and after the long night Neal had been very tempted to do the same. However worried about letting Peter's sticky dress shirt dry to his wound and further regress the progress they had made over the past month Neal stayed up to tend to the mark the Elizabeth had accidentally reopened. Cutting away yet another shirt Neal was relieved to find that the damage wasn't nearly as extensive as he'd feared it would be. It wasn't until he'd gotten everything cleaned up and was washing the blood off his hands that he realized that the gore didn't even phase him any more.

Pressing his hand against the back of Peter's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever Neal had finally laid down on the couch about half an hour before dawn. It had been a long night for everyone but Neal had found a deep satisfaction in the weariness in his bones when he'd laid down, enjoying the feeling of victory after a difficult fight. However the emotional victory did little to help his still exhausted physical self as he tried to go back to sleep.

Failing at falling asleep Neal sighed quietly to himself in frustration. Forcing himself to sit up Neal stretched a kink out of his back. He was still wearing his tuxedo pants from the previous night but had stripped down to just his undershirt. Looking over at the bed Neal was surprised to find it empty. Getting to his feet Neal glanced out the glass patio doors and spotted Peter out on the balcony. Neal went to step over his tuxedo jacket that he'd unceremoniously dropped on the floor when he noticed the tip of the white envelope Mozzie had given him sticking out of the pocket.

Concerned with getting Peter back to the apartment safely Neal had completely forgotten about it. After saying good-by to Elizabeth last night Peter hadn't really been in any shape mentally or physically for the weighty gift anyway. Not sure now was the best time either Neal pulled the envelope out of the jacket and slipped it into his pant's pocket. Dragging his hands through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it Neal opened the patio door to join Peter out on the balcony. Peter had his back to Neal, resting his arms on the near chest height wall as he looked out over the city below. It looked like he'd been up for a while, having showed and changed into clean casual clothes.

"Good morning, Peter."

Neal still didn't have a good way of approaching Peter when his back was turned and he did jolt at the sound of Neal's voice. Turning around Peter smiled brightly as he caught sight of Neal, the gold in his dark eyes glittering brightly in the sunlight. Relieved to find Peter in good spirits Neal walked over and joined him by the balcony wall. Part of Neal had feared that in the light of day Peter would regret his decision not to run away with Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Neal." Peter greeted warmly. "You look like you could use some more sleep."

"And you look surprisingly bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"I haven't felt this alive in a very long time."

"No regrets then?"

"None." Peter replied instantly.

"Good."

Despite his hopefully words a slight shadow fell over Peter's features. Shifting his weight uncomfortably Peter reached up and scratched at the back of his neck, flinching as he brushed against the collar burn scar. Neal had always assumed the way Peter responded negatively to being touched there was psychosomatic, but he was starting to wonder if it was physical issue as well.

"…what about you?" Peter asked hesitantly. "Any regrets?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no denying that I make your life complicated, Neal." Peter replied seriously. "Part of you must have wanted me to go."

"I didn't want you to go, but I did want you to feel like you could and I would have been happy for you if you had."

"Thank you. I've never had a chance to decide my own future like that before. As much as Elizabeth tried to help me feel free Renner forced us into just about every move we made and when she couldn't afford me…"

Peter stopped, not wanting to blame Elizabeth out loud for not coming to him with her financial problems before making the decision to embezzle in a desperate attempt to keep him. Neal didn't say anything because he wasn't sure what to say. He knew from hearing the story from Elizabeth that she still harbored a great deal of guilt for how violently things ended with Renner. At the same time she never mentioned that she wished she had simply sold Peter back to the Market. He could see where Peter was hurt that she hadn't trust him with the truth, but he had to understand that she would have known that he would have insisted that she sell him and that wouldn't be something she could have lived with.

"Actually I forced her into that decision" Peter continued with his smile returning "she fought for me the only way she really could considering how stubborn I had been about running, and besides I wouldn't be here now if she hadn't done it. I only ended up with Cheng because at that point I was basically unsellable to anyone else."

"I hate to say it all worked out for the best considering how difficult a path it's been for you."

"But it's true." Peter added.

Neal nodded, although when he thought about it nothing had truly worked out yet, there was a still a hard fight ahead of them that he didn't even know how to begin. Looking slightly anxious as well Peter reached up and scratched at the back of his neck with a wince again. This time Neal caught a slight flash of gold under Peter's t-shirt collar.

"Peter, are you wearing a necklace?"

In response the question Peter reached into his collar and gently pulled out the long gold chain with his wedding band that Elizabeth had faithfully worn for him. Holding the ring on the chain in his palm Peter looked down on it lovingly.

"Since I first asked her to marry me all I've ever wanted is to be able to wear this. However I'm having some trouble getting used to having the chain around my neck."

"Why don't you wear the ring on your hand?"

"I can't get caught wearing a ring."

Neal made a show of looking around the empty balcony. "Who's going to catch you?"

"If I forget I'm wearing it and we go out in public…"

"We'll make a check list that we'll go over before we leave the apartment." Neal suggested. "Now that we're more comfortable with one another in private it would be a good idea to make sure that we prepare before we go anywhere to help make sure we don't slip up. The hardest part about the long con is making sure you stay consistent. We just need to play things as safe as we can until things change."

Peter thought carefully about Neal's suggestion before unclasping the necklace. Pulling the chain out he placed it in his pocket before securing the gold band on his left ring finger. Peter inspected the ring with a look of pride. Despite the fact that he had just put it on the ring looked very natural there. Smiling brightly for a moment Peter suddenly put his hand down and shook his head slightly as if clearing his day dreams and returning to reality as his expression sobered.

"Peter?"

"This is insane, Neal, how are we going to change the world?"

"I don't know." Neal admitted. "Let's focus on the small picture first and work our way out. We need to take back as much of what the Market has stolen from you that we can."

Peter nodded but he didn't look convinced. Remembering that he had a piece of that stolen life in his pocket Neal pulled out the envelope. Peter furrowed his brow as Neal handed it to him.

"Mozzie found this for you."

"What is it?"

"It's your last name."

"What?" Peter asked confused. "The Market gave me a last name?"

"No, they took your parents' last name away from you."

Peter visibly paled at the mention of his parents, it was clear that they were so far removed from his thoughts that he hadn't even made the connection at first. It hadn't occurred to Neal until this moment that of all the humans Peter had encountered that he might feel the most betrayed by the ones who had sold him to the Market in the first place. Even though the Market made it virtually impossible for anyone to keep their Animula child even if they wanted to Peter had to deal with the bitterness that they had made the conscious decision to bring him into this world as a slave rather than end his life before it began.

"Have you looked at it?"

"No." Neal assured.

Peter stared at the envelope with his eye suddenly losing their focus the way they did when he got stressed. The name was a link to his humanity but also to a past he may not want while trying to look to the future.

"You don't have to open it now, you don't have to ever open it if you don't want to."

"I don't know what I want yet."

"Then wait until you know."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: This chapter was so hard to write...also long chapter is long! ;)

* * *

Chapter Three

Sitting at her desk Elizabeth did her best to concentrate on work. With her mind wandering back to the night with Peter she couldn't focus or keep the smile off her lips. The night had slipped by so quickly and it had been so hard to say good-bye, but two days later she still felt light as air. She was still emailing Peter at least once a day, but they had both decided that it probably wasn't safe for him to reply. Mozzie had so easily tracked her down through the email address that they feared it wouldn't take much for the Market to be keeping an eye on it as well. She kept the same general tone of letting him know how her day was and that she still missed him as though she was speaking to someone she never expected to hear back from. Now that she had proof that he was alive and he was back in her life she missed him more now than ever before, but instead of that longing being a source of pain it had become an exciting anticipation of the next time she'd get to see him.

Daydreaming about the feeling of Peter carding his fingers into her hair before a gentle kiss Elizabeth didn't even notice her boss enter her office until she sat down across from her desk. Having caught Elizabeth's mind wandering Yvonne smiled brightly as she waved her hand in front of her as if trying to signal her to return to Earth.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Don't apologize." Yvonne said warmly. "I like seeing you like this. I don't think I've ever seen you look quite so happy. You look down right blissful, it's beautiful."

Elizabeth just flushed.

"This James Maine character wouldn't have anything to do with that, would it?" Yvonne asked knowingly.

"Wha…what?" Elizabeth's heart slammed painful against her chest at the mention of Neal's alias. "I…uh…"

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Yvonne assured. "He called me yesterday to let me know how impressed and pleased he was with the event you put together for him on such short notice. He wants you to personally handle all his future business with us."

"I'd be happy to."

"I'm sure." Yvonne winked. "Tracy was right, he sounds handsome. Just be careful mixing business with pleasure."

"What? Oh, no, it was nothing like that." Elizabeth corrected.

"I'm not judging, just advising caution." Yvonne chuckled. "In any case it looks like you've landed a nice account with Mr. Maine, any time he wants you to attend a late night shindig you can have the next day off if you need it. No questions asked."

Elizabeth flushed again, she had been forced to call in sick the night after meeting with Peter. After such a late night and with her emotions all over the place she hadn't been able to face the idea of going into work. She had been too afraid to break down into tears in front of her coworkers and even if they were ones of joy she'd still have a lot of impossible explaining to do.

Finding herself nervous that Yvonne had so easily seen the change in her Elizabeth absent minded played with her ring only to stop herself when she saw the sad smile and concerned look that suddenly fell over Yvonne's face. Yvonne had never questioned Elizabeth's wedding ring even though she knew through her hiring paperwork that she wasn't married. Yvonne looked over her shoulder to make sure the door was closed before she turned back to Elizabeth.

"It's okay to let go of your past if it helps you build a future." Yvonne said quietly. "I know that's easier said than done, but whatever has happened over the past few days I really want to encourage you to take a chance on it. I had been starting to worry about you lately, but now for the first time I see real life in your eyes."

"Thank you. I would never have gotten this far without the chance you took on me. Your acceptance of me despite my record has meant everything to me. I'm sorry that I don't talk about it, I just…can't."

"Don't worry about it, but I'm always here if you change your mind. Like I said no judgements...I like to live by the Golden Rule."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied although she knit her brow at the way Yvonne had oddly emphasized the word 'golden'.

"Although speaking of not wanting to talk, it's almost three o'clock."

"Wha…oh, right. Thank you for the reminder."

"I know you hate it, I don't blame you. I can't imagine what it must be like to go to a court ordered therapist, but I can't keep you as an employee if you don't keep your appointments."

"I know. I'm going, I just lost track of time."

"Maybe you could get a different therapist?" Yvonne suggested.

"It wouldn't help." Elizabeth sighed.

"I understand." Yvonne nodded. "If it's any consolation I don't think you're crazy."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said gratefully.

"Good luck with the shrink, keep fighting the good fight."

Elizabeth nodded and forced a smile, although once again she was a little thrown by Yvonne's word choice. Unable to really think about anything right now Elizabeth just thanked her again. Her good mood that she thought couldn't be ruined by anything had been severely damped by the reminder that she had an appointment with the therapist who treated her love of Peter as a sickness and a perversion. Every first and third Thursday of the month for the past two years Elizabeth went to her office and they had a the exact same conversation, or rather the exact same argument. The first step in solving a problem was admitting that you have one and much to her therapist's frustration and at times outright exasperation Elizabeth had never even come close to taking that first step.

Quickly gathering up her things, including her courage, Elizabeth left work and took the subway across town to the skyscraper that held her therapist's office. Up on the fifty-second floor it didn't help Elizabeth that the golden spire of the Market could be seen in the distance from the large window in Dr. Morgan's office. Morgan would often catch her staring spitefully at the golden glint on the sky line and it would prompt a speech that boiled Elizabeth's blood about how the Market wasn't to blame for what had happened to her.

Determined to get through today's session with as little confrontation as possible Elizabeth took a deep breath as the receptionist lead her back to see Morgan. Sitting down in the large plush leather chair across a small glass coffee table from where the doctor was sitting Elizabeth just stared at the therapist. Dr Morgan smiled warmly knowing full well how much her patient hated being here. Usually Morgan started out by asking Elizabeth how her job was going and Elizabeth would simply answer 'fine'. However today Morgan just silently studied her for a moment before nodding to herself and making a note on her yellow legal pad.

"What are you writing?" Elizabeth demanded.

"That I think you're making progress." Morgan replied gently.

"Why do you think that?"

"You didn't even glance out the window at the Market."

With the building brought to her attention Elizabeth automatically turned to look out the window. Fearful of tipping herself off further to the perceptive therapist Elizabeth wasn't sure how to react to the sight of the Market in the distance. She still despised the building and everything it stood for, but with her reunion with Peter still fresh she couldn't help but feel like they had triumphed over it in some way, which effected how she saw it. Peter had survived, more than that, with Neal's help he had actually escaped. The Market didn't know where he was and that in itself was a major victory. The Market wasn't as all powerful as it had once seemed and that revelation had replaced a lot of Elizabeth's anger with hope.

"You don't have nearly as much pent up anger as usual." Morgan noted to break the silence that had fallen. "What's changed, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing's changed." Elizabeth replied trying to sound like she believed her words.

"You don't often lie to me." Morgan said in a light tone. "You don't often even talk to me, but when you do you speak with pure conviction. When you tell me you didn't do anything wrong falling in love with an Animula I believe that you believe that. I don't believe you when you say nothing's changed."

Elizabeth stayed quiet trying to avoid another mistake, but she could instantly tell by the amused smile on Morgan's face that her silence spoke volumes as well.

"See? You didn't instantly go on the defensive when I mentioned the Animula."

Elizabeth jaw tightened, she hated how Morgan only ever referred to Peter as 'Animula'. Usually she angrily corrected her by telling her his name even though it never helped. Afraid to use his name right now herself in case she gave something more away Elizabeth doubled down on being silent and just stared at Morgan.

"You didn't even correct me to call him 'Peter'. You can't even stare at me coldly the way you used to." Morgan chuckled lightheartedly.

Elizabeth knew the doctor was laughing to try and break the tension between them, but the noise grated on Elizabeth's nerves. Peter had managed to laugh several times the night they got to spend together and the memory of it only made Morgan's laugh all the more cold and infuriating in contrast. Morgan saw the irritation in her patient, but she also saw the same fire that Yvonne had picked up on that hadn't been there during their previous sessions together.

"Come on, Elizabeth, something good has happened to you since the last time I saw you." Morgan said becoming more serious. "I'm not your enemy, I'm trying to help you. If you ever want to get your anklet off you have to convince me you're ready. In the two years I've been working with you today is the first time I've felt that we are even close to some kind of breakthrough. What's finally made Elizabeth Mitchell happy?"

Breaking eye contact with the skilled therapist Elizabeth cast her eyes to the floor much the same way Peter did. Terrified that Morgan was going to some how guess that Peter was back Elizabeth's heart raced and her palms started to sweat. She subconsciously slipped her foot out of her shoe and rubbed at the heavy plastic anklet, a nervous habit she had developed over the years. Catching herself messing with the anklet Elizabeth jerked her foot away.

Elizabeth suddenly became lost in the thought that if she ever wanted to truly be with Peter she had to get the anklet off. Every time they met while she was still wearing it they ran the risk of the Market looking in on her and finding him. They couldn't just keep meeting for a few hours at a time at 'James Maine's' parties only to have to say good-bye at the end of the night. Morgan was the first gate keeper when it came to her freedom and she had spent two years pushing her away and stubbornly refusing to be 'rehabilitated'. Having a idea Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked back up at Morgan who was waiting patiently.

"I…I met someone." Elizabeth confessed.

"A human?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, that's wonderful." Morgan beamed. "What's his name?"

"James."

"How did you meet?"

"Through my work." Elizabeth answered as vaguely as she could.

"Is that why you were out so late the other night?"

"Wha...what?" Elizabeth stuttered, surprised that Morgan already knew.

"It's okay, I know you had clearance from your boss to work late, but your parole officer thought it was important that I know how far past curfew you were out. That must have been some party."

"The night went by so fast." Elizabeth admitted.

"That often happens when you find someone that you click with." Morgan nodded. "I can only assume that James was taken by you as well."

"He's been very kind to me...we have a lot in common."

"This is all good news. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a consultant."

"He must make a good living throwing all night parties." Morgan said before her expression became a little concerned. "He doesn't own any Animula does he?"

"No."

"That's good, that wouldn't go over very well with the parole board." Morgan warned. "I have to ask though…what did James think about the fact that you still wear a 'wedding ring'?"

Elizabeth grit her teeth and automatically brought her left hand up and held it protectively at the condescending way Morgan referred to her wedding ring. When she was still with Peter she had worn both rings around her neck to hide them and protect them both, once he'd been taken she had put it on her hand since she had nothing left to lose by wearing.

"Elizabeth? What did James say about the ring? He must have asked."

"I told him I was widowed." Elizabeth lied.

"I can't say I would usually recommend starting a new relationship off with a lie, but in your case perhaps it's best." Morgan nodded thoughtfully. "This is all wonderful progress, Elizabeth. However…"

"No." Elizabeth interrupted sharply knowing what Morgan was going to say.

"Elizabeth, if you are going to move forward you have to let go of your past." Morgan said firmly. "You have to give up your ring."

"No." Elizabeth repeated.

This was not the first time that Morgan had tried to talk her into handing over the gold band. Elizabeth had never revealed to her that she wore Peter's ring on the chain around her neck knowing that the therapist would start to demand that she take that one off as well. In the past Morgan had always quickly dropped the notion of Elizabeth removing her ring knowing that they had to get further before she was ready for that, even though she felt the need to keep bringing it up every few sessions, but today she looked far more determined than ever to have it.

"Elizabeth, I have tried so hard to be patient with you these past two years, but we have been getting *nowhere*. In fact before speaking with you I had plans to strongly suggest to the board today that you be committed to an institution for more intensive therapy."

"What? No, please…" Elizabeth begged.

"I don't want to do that, particularly now that you've opened up to the idea of a normal healthy relationship, but you are ruining your chances at success with both James and with ever getting your anklet off by insisting on wearing that ring. You need to take it off. Now."

"I can't…I won't."

"This is for your own good, I shouldn't have let you keep it this long as it is. Now that you've met someone it's more important than ever that you let go."

"No." Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"I hate to have to resort to threatening you, but I fear you haven't left me with a choice."

"Dr. Morgan..."

"Give me the ring or I am having you committed."

"Please don't do this…"

"Elizabeth," Morgan said sternly "do you want your freedom or not? More than that: do you want a future or not?"

Tears slipped down Elizabeth's face as she searched Morgan's face for even the slightest bit of empathy. In the past Morgan saw how passionate Elizabeth became anytime it was suggested that she had been deluding herself about being married to an Animula and knowing the confrontation wasn't helpful Morgan had back down to try and build their patient/therapist relationship through compromise. Now having turned her tactics to 'tough love' Morgan remained stoic and demanding as she held her hand out.

In a state of near panic Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the door, but she knew from Peter's example that running wasn't going to solve anything. Horrified by the idea of being locked away just as she had found Peter again Elizabeth stared down at the symbolic band on her hand. Elizabeth knew what she had to do, but she still couldn't bring herself to act. She had always told herself that she would keep the ring at any cost because it was all she had left of Peter and it was the only way she could stand by him. She realized that now that she had him back she was going to have to completely switch her tactics and do everything she swore she never would. Things were different now that she was fighting for him rather than just fighting for the idea of him. If the Animula were ever going to be free there was a war ahead of them, but right now victory meant living through another day and keeping her freedom to fight another day.

Unable to stop her tears despite her new resolve Elizabeth wrapped her hand around her ring and pulled it off for the first time in two years. With a shaky hand Elizabeth leaned forward and placed the ring in Morgan's open hand. Morgan closed her hand around the ring before getting to her feet and walking over to her desk to dropped the ring in the top drawer like it was just a bit of spare change. Taking a box of tissues off the desk Morgan returned to her chair and smiled warmly at Elizabeth as she offer her the tissues. Refusing the offer Elizabeth brushed her tears away as best she could with the back of her hand.

"I'm very proud of you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded vacantly, feeling more ashamed than she could remember being in a very long time.

"I think you're ready to move on. When your relationship with James is a little further along I would love to meet him, we could do it in a social setting, he doesn't have to know who I am. Maybe in a month or two?"

"I don't know..." Elizabeth hesitated.

"It would look very good with the parole board if you had a solid relationship with a human. I would love to be able to give my recommendation for your release, and meeting him would go a long way towards that. Think about it."

"I will."

"Excellent."

"Can I go now?" Elizabeth sighed, feeling exhausted and defeated.

"It's a little early, but you've accomplished so much today I think we can call it a day."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she thanked Morgan or not as she got up to leave, she certainly hadn't meant it if she had. Concentrating on trying to keep her emotions in check Elizabeth wasn't even really sure how she made it all the way back to her apartment. Satchmo was waiting for her right at the front door, he had danced and whined when she'd returned from her evening with Peter having picked up on the scent of his missing family member on her. He was almost as excited to see her now, however he quickly sobered when Elizabeth closed the door and sank to the floor as she broke down into a heartbreaking weeping.

After gently licking her face Satchmo sat down in front of Elizabeth with the tip of his tail wagging hesitantly. Elizabeth threw her arms around the loyal lab and he leaned against her as she cried into his fur. He couldn't possibly understand what had upset her, but he did understand that something was wrong and that he wanted to make it better. Some what consoled by Satchmo's affection Elizabeth managed a deep breath as she worked to calm herself. She knew it was ridiculous to risk her future with Peter over a material object, but she couldn't help but feel that she had lost far more than just a gold band.

Miserable that she couldn't fight back without risking being locked in an institution Elizabeth's sorrow degraded into rage. Thinking back on the chaotic therapy session Elizabeth first cursed herself for not hiding her emotions better and then cursed Morgan for her self-righteousness and ignorance. The court appointed therapist that had been forced on her had never tried to understand, she never even pretended to listen to Elizabeth when she tried to explain that Peter had more soul than any human she'd ever met. Feeling isolated and helpless Elizabeth just wanted to be back with Peter, she was tired of fruitlessly fighting against the world on her own.

With a sharp gasp Elizabeth realized that she wasn't alone, not any more. She wasn't used to having anyone to turn to, even her own family had separated themselves from her. Digging through her pockets Elizabeth found the burner phone that had been given to her. There were no names in the contact section, just days of the week connected to phone numbers. Despite it being Thursday Elizabeth called the Sunday number, she'd been given a complicated system for knowing which day to actually use. As the phone rang for the fifth time the knot in Elizabeth's stomach tightened painfully.

"Hello?"

"Mozzie…" Elizabeth greeted in relief.

"Elizabeth?" Mozzie asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you."

"You could never bother me." Mozzie replied genuinely. "What's happening?"

"I need a huge favor."

"Of course. How can I help?"

"I need you to steal something for me. I…I know it's a lot to ask," Elizabeth continued "but this is very important to me and I promise I will make it up to…"

"Say no more, Elizabeth, you had me at 'steal'."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Neal's revelation is actually something that I only just realized a little while ago, but it works so I used it. ;)

* * *

Chapter Four

Nearly motionless Peter sat on the edge of his bed with the envelope that Neal had given him held in his hands. It had been two days since he'd received the gift and he still didn't know if he wanted it or not, but at the same time he couldn't stop picking it up. He'd only ever fleetingly thought about his parents, any time they had come to mind in the past he had quickly pushed the thoughts away finding them to just be another source of pain that he couldn't change. Parents were meant to be guardians of the life they created and they hadn't even tried. Deep down he knew he was being unfair to them and that they hadn't really had a choice, but that fact didn't stop the pain of being abandoned to a life of slavery.

"This isn't me…" Peter said quietly staring at the envelope "this is a human that never existed."

Peter grit his teeth in a flash of rage at the uncaring Universe that had unfairly chosen him to be among the tiny minority condemned before they even got a chance at their first breath. Rather than claiming some sort of birth right Peter felt that the name simply represented the life he could have had. Nothing in his life would be the way it was now if he'd simply been born into the name, if he'd been born human. Becoming increasingly agitated Peter jumped up and quickly crossing over to the desk he angrily threw the unopened envelope into the small waste bin.

Suddenly breathing heavily Peter became lost in frustration and claustrophobia. The one remaining mark that was refusing to heal began to burn again even though it hadn't bothered him since Neal had cleaned it after the party as he paced the room. He still hadn't explained to Neal how difficult it was for him to be surrounded by four solid walls without any view to the outside world. When he was calm the room was fine, he even appreciated having his own space right up until the moment something triggered him and then it instantly transformed into a prison. Even if he wasn't welcome out in the world the Market had ingrained a need for him to be able to see it by making being cut off a harsh punishment. The lavish spare apartment was far nicer than any of holding rooms at the Market and Peter knew he could unlock the door, but even if he got down to the front door he wasn't safe to step past the threshold. As much as he was free of the Market right now they still had him trapped on all sides.

Reaching up to drag both of his hands through his hair Peter stopped when he caught sight of his ring. He was amazing by how quickly he had adapted to having it there. The first day it had felt heavy and awkward on his hand, by the next morning it was part of him, no more out of the place than the finger it was wrapped around. Calming down considerably Peter smiled at the symbolic band. The Market may have him pinned down, but they couldn't keep Elizabeth from loving him and they couldn't keep Neal from having seen through their lies.

Taking a deep breath Peter reminded himself that he needed to do better to not lose himself to the abusive conditioning that the Market had spent a life time searing into his psyche. He was in a better position now that he'd ever been in, but it was still difficult not to feel like he was sitting the eye of the storm just waiting for the more powerful back side of the hurricane to roll over him. Peter reminded himself that having friends to weather the storm with was going to make all the difference.

Deciding that what he needed right not was to not be alone with his thoughts Peter went to leave for Neal's side of the apartment. He still worried about over staying his welcome, but Neal always seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. It never really occurred to Peter that Neal was often just a lonely as he was, and when Neal felt isolated he didn't have a Market to despise for it, he always turned the blame himself.

Getting to the door Peter opened it, but hesitated to leave. Swearing under his breath Peter closed the door again and stalked back across the room to the desk. Bending down he retrieved the envelope and placed it next to his laptop. He still wasn't ready to lay claim to the name inside, but he was no longer ready to give up on it either. Peter knew that some of his anger towards the name lay in the fact that part of him feared that if he had been born human that there would have always been the chance that he could have ended up being some beaten down Animula's Master.

"I might not have even hated myself for it..."

Terrified by the dark through Peter shook it off and left the envelope behind on the desk. Learning his name didn't really mean giving up on being Animula, but for now it still felt somewhat like a betrayal to the others who hadn't managed to be even a fraction as free as he was right now. With Elizabeth back, the Market not knowing where he was, and a friend willing to protect and fight with him Peter didn't want to get too greedy too fast.

"I've fought hard for everything else, I'll find a way to earn what's in that envelope…some how."

With at least a goal in mind, if not an actual plan, Peter set off to find Neal. The door across the hallway was slightly open but Peter couldn't bring himself not to knock despite the fact that Neal told him time and time again that if the door was open he was automatically welcome. Knocking on the door he heard Neal inside telling him once again that he didn't need to knock.

Stepping through the door Peter automatically locked it behind himself, another habit he couldn't break. Whenever he had been with Elizabeth in her office or in their home they had always locked the door to make sure no one caught them being anything other than Animula and Mistress. Renner used to complain but Elizabeth use to explain that the locked door simply helped Peter concentrate and work better, which wasn't exactly a lie. Peter didn't like being locked in a room alone, but if he was going to let his guard down with a human he felt better if there was less threat of a third party walking in on the scene.

"You know the front door downstairs is lock, right?" Neal asked from his place at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry." Peter turned around to unlock the door.

"No, don't worry about it. Leave it locked if if makes you feel better, I just wanted you to know that I don't let just anyone wander up the stairs."

"You let Mozzie wander up here."

"Touche." Neal chuckled. "How are your shoulders? Do you need me redress them?"

"No." Peter shook his head as he sat down across from Neal. "It's not bleeding anymore, another week or two and it will just be a scar."

"That really is amazing, I know it must not seem like it, but you heal so fast."

"Only when I'm well cared for."

"I don't like that wording." Neal wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, but it makes it sound like you're just an injured animal that I took in, like a pet."

"Isn't that basically what happened?"

"No…well, yes, but…" Neal said flustered.

"Relax, Neal, I'm just giving you a hard time." Peter smiled.

"Teasing me?" Neal chuckled in relief. "You have come a long way."

"Not as far as you have." Peter said warmly.

Neal smiled, but the expression quickly faded. Neal glanced down at the long list of inked codes in Peter's arm. Peter had only recently started to feel comfortable in the short sleeved t-shirt that left the marks exposed, but with Neal looking at them now Peter instantly became self conscious about them again. The code that Neal had done had long since healed and blended in perfectly with the others, much like the ring Peter felt like it belonged there now. Like when he had worn Elizabeth's code he felt it a small victory to end his list in an ally rather than an owner. Peter furrowed his brow at the sudden shadow that had fallen over Neal's face.

"Neal?"

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you at first, particularly the tattoo…I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me."

"You really didn't have a choice. You had to be able to at least try and pass me off as your own if someone questioned us. You were just trying to protect me."

"No. I…" Neal hesitated, suddenly dropping eye contact.

"Neal?" Peter asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't trying to protect you, Peter…I was conning you."

"What?"

"I could have just as easily used Cheng's code as my own, I was faking the papers anyways, I could have put the last code on your arm on them instead of forcing a new one on you. It wouldn't have made a difference since my name isn't in the Market database anyway."

"I didn't think of that."

"I did." Neal admitted guiltily. "I know that I told you at the time that I didn't think I had what it took to be a true 'Master' and I meant that, but I still wanted you to see me as your owner and I felt that a new tattoo would help with that more than just claiming the old one. I was trying to assert myself over you as a human by using the same basic psychology that the Market uses. I treated you like stolen property, and now that mark is there forever."

With his confession behind him Neal didn't look relieved, if anything he looked more miserable than Peter could remember ever seeing the usual light hearted human. Peter didn't respond right away, mostly because his initial reaction was a deep sense of anger and betrayal. The illegal hand inked tattoo had been a painful and degrading ordeal. He had technically agreed to it, but his only other choice at the time had been between death with Cheng or the even worse fate of being returned to the Market.

Neal looked up at Peter, seeking forgiveness even though he looked like he didn't feel like he deserved it. When Peter instantly broke eye contact Neal sighed heavily fearing that he'd just broken the friendship that had taken a great deal of trust to form beyond all hope of repair. Peter turned his arm over and stared at 'Nick Halden's' coded name as he thought over how much had change, not only between himself and Neal over the past month, but how much had changed in general. Neal had treated him poorly in those first few days, but he had changed quickly and dramatically. Peter couldn't really fault Neal for having started out ignorant. Other Masters had seen his humanity and none of them had stood by him and accepted it like Neal had, they had just gotten rid of him so they didn't have to face the fact that they had been monsters.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Neal."

"It's been bothering me. Please believe me when I say you can't possibly hate me half as much as I hate myself right now."

"I don't hate you, Neal." Peter said honestly. "You saved my life, and my soul."

"Peter…"

"No matter your initial intentions, I'm still proud to wear your name." Peter interrupted. "As terrible as it sounds I'm proud of my entire list, it's part of who I am."

"It certainly proves you're a survivor and a defiant one at that."

"The Market can put as many names on me as they want, none of them ever managed to truly own me. I used to see it as a list of Master I had failed, but I realize now that it's a list of Masters who failed me."

"Does that failing include me?"

"As a Master? Absolutely. As a friend? Never."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're going to prison and I'm going back to the Market."

"Come now, I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"You thought wrong."

Peter still looked concerned but he did have a slight smile at the corner of his lips. He always been prone to cutting remarks and thinly disguised sarcasm, but his tone had always had a heavy edge of bitterness to it before. It was only recently that he had started taking back with more of a sense of humor. Neal was enjoying the new aspect of their interactions and felt it was a good sign that Peter felt comfortable enough to tease him, and even in a way make light of the idea of ending back at the Market.

"Peter, this is a solid con." Neal assured. "I know it looked complicated on paper, but it's nothing Mozzie and I can't handle. The beauty of these games is that we get to control the environment."

"It's so risky."

"We are never going to get anywhere without some serious risk. If we are going to go up against the Market we need funding. This is not just a huge score but it's also a chance to take down some Masters, including Cheng."

Peter nodded his understanding but was still understandably nervous. These games were usually more of an excuse for the rich elite to get together and party with some good natured illegal gambling on the side. Although you needed a unique item to enter the game you only lost that item if you won the honor of being at the final table. The gambling leading up to the last game was all without risk or expense to the players. Only the four players at the end lost or won anything. It was a way to ensure that these ever other monthly gatherings didn't get too serious and there were no hard feelings over any one person winning too much. Although ff everything worked according to Neal's plan things were about to get very serious and he'd end up with a lot of enemies, but there wasn't anyone invited to this game that didn't deserve being taken down a peg or two as far as Neal was concerned.

"When are you going to see Cheng?" Peter asked nervously.

"See him? Not until the game if I can help it. He's been a major player in the games for years, he's part of the forum and open invitation list."

"No." Peter shook his head. "That's not how it works for him. You can't invite Cheng to the game through an online message board."

"Why not? That's how established members of the games communicate."

"Cheng stands on ceremony, he will expect you to make a personal visit to his office and ask him in person. Even then he is very likely to say 'no' to you. He only ever attended games that were hosted by people he respected and…well…"

"He has no reason to respect me." Neal finished. "I wonder why why agreed to let me come to his game to begin with."

"It was…" Peter paused looking slightly embarrassed. "It was purely an esthetic choice."

"Esthetic?" Neal repeated amused. "He let me in his game because of my looks?"

"Cheng didn't really care about money when it came to new players, he knew that by the time they got to the list for him to even consider that they had money. He wanted players who either posed a challenge or ones who could entertain. Cheng knows that beautiful people are by their very nature entertaining."

"Well I'd be lying if I said it was the first time I'd flashed a smile to get what I want." Neal chuckled. "And here I thought it was my art that got me through the door."

"Cheng has no love or appreciation for Western art."

"He has a very nice Matisse." Neal pointed out. "It's the reason I was there."

"He won that, and instantly threw it into a safe in the basement. It will probably never see the light of day again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm hoping that he brings it to the game as his entry. I'll mention it when I see him."

Peter tensed visibly at Neal confirming that he intended to meet with Cheng. Neal could understand him being uncomfortable with the idea, Neal wasn't too thrilled with it himself. Cheng was a gentleman during the social party, but he had the potential to be far more dangerous and ruthless in private. Sitting across the kitchen table Peter had gone from engaging with him to silently staring at nothing.

"Peter?"

"I…I have to come with you when you meet with Cheng." Peter said hesitantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea for several reasons. I'll be fine on my own."

"If we are going to include Cheng in this we have to show him that he didn't con you like he thought, we have to show him I survived. I have to come with you." Peter said with more conviction. "More than that…you need give him the chance to win me back."

"What? Peter, no. Absolutely not." Neal said firmly. "I know that you wouldn't actually be at risk for being 'won', but I don't even want to pretend."

"I will be the only thing you have that Cheng will want enough to come to your game and if we don't take Cheng down he is going to replace me, maybe he has already. Either way we have to stop him and we have to get any Animula he owns away from him. I'm positive not the only Animula he's owned, but strongly suspect I'm the only one to escape alive."

"Why would the Market sell to him if they know he's going to kill his Animula? From the Market's perspective Animula are a rare commodity, you're worth at least protecting from known killers."

"I wasn't, not at that point, and I can't be the only Animula to become a liability and unsellable. Nothing about my sale to Cheng was normal. There are usually extra hoops for private ownership. There was no auction, no interview, no inspection, none of the formalities that usually go along with being transferred from the Market to a private owner. They woke me up in the middle of the night, told me to get dressed and then they dragged me down to get tattooed without Cheng present, which is also not protocol when transferring to a private owner. When Elizabeth…"

Peter stopped cold, unable to talk about the day that Elizabeth had been forced to stand by as if was just an inconvenient formality while they tattooed her code into the list on his arm. Neal couldn't imagine how hard that must have been on them both to stand in the heart of the Market and pretend that they were nothing more than slave and Mistress to one another. Peter took a deep breath and released it along with some pent up emotion before continuing his story about his last sale.

"There are about a dozen hands I go through between the beginning of a sale at the Market and actually being handed over to a new Master, and it usually takes 24 to 48 hours to complete everything. The two men who woke me up that night had me outside to get into the car Cheng had sent in less than half an hour."

"Peter was your sale to Cheng even legitimate?"

"I don't know. I didn't care." Peter admitted. "I didn't want to die at the Market, and Cheng was able to at least grant me a chance to avoid that fate. I never questioned if he was legally my Master, and as abusive as he was I felt a slow death at his hand was better than being harvested for parts. If that is something they do Cheng must have simply offered them more than I was worth in pieces."

"If we could prove that the Market murdered Animula to sell for organs there would be such an out cry." Neal mused out loud.

"I don't even know that they do, I lost my kidney to an owner illegally without the Market's knowledge. I've just never seen an Animula older than sixty, in fact I've only met a handful over fifty. I've always heard that Animula simply have shorter life spans, but I don't see any reason for that to actually be true."

"It makes far more sense that the Market is killing them." Neal agreed sadly. "There would be no reason for the Market to go to the expense of caring for Animula past their workable years. We need to find out what happens, that could be a powerful weapon against the Market."

"Do you really think people will care?"

"Ignorance is the Market's greatest bliss. If we can lift the veil we can stop this. The atmosphere is perfect, Peter, the middle class has never been as vocal and disgusted by the One Percent more than right now. If we can prove that the Market has been lying about Animula being naturally emotionless and that they've actually been stealing them away to brainwash and torture them into being 'soulless' slaves just to make themselves richer we will have supporters and they will *demand* their lost children back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sitting on a small stool in front of an easel that he'd set up in the middle of the room Neal worked on the details of his forgery of Monet's 'Au Crepuscule'. Needing a break Neal took his attention from the painting and watched Peter standing by the closed patio doors staring out at the light drizzle that was coming down. Neal glanced at the time and sighed, it had been about three hours since Peter had last moved other than occasionally shifting his weight. After discussing the plan for the con and touching on the general strategy against the Market Peter had fallen into a contemplative silence. He had engaged in a little further chatter afterward, but as the day passed Neal had to work harder and harder to get him to converse until eventually Peter just reverted into simple yes and no answers. Neal had taken the hint and stopped trying to force Peter into conversation. Once the rain had started even though it barely darkened the sky Peter had become lost in watching the weather.

It certainly wasn't the first time Neal had witnessed him turn inward on his thoughts to the point of being motionless, but it worried him more now. Back when he'd first met Peter he had thought it was just a normal part of being Animula, but now that he had learned that Peter's basic nature was human the long zoning out periods felt more like a damaged coping mechanism. Neal had quickly learned that Animula didn't learn human behaviors, they were taught Animula ones at great personal cost to their true instincts, but most humans didn't bother thinking about the distinction.

Neal assumed that it was the idea of facing Cheng again that was currently weighing on Peter's mind and he certainly couldn't blame him for that. Neal saw his point in the strategy and even agreed with it, but it was still going to be a difficult and dangerous encounter for them both. He also somewhat regretted mentioning the Animula children, it was the second time in a short spans of time that the idea that for every Animula there was a human family that they'd come from had come up and Peter hadn't reacted well to the thought either time.

Peter had at the least confirmed that he couldn't remember ever caring about anyone or anything until the day he'd started the transition from boy to man and developed the gold glint in his eyes. As human as Peter was at times there was still clearly something different about him and the others at a young age, but that appeared to change with age. Mozzie's experience with Ethan furthered the idea that when Animula turned gold it had a profound impact on their personalities and emotions, something the Market had spent over a hundred years learning to suppress. All in all Peter may not have grown up missing his parents, but once he'd gotten woken up to the concept of emotion it had become an absence he'd grown sharply aware of.

Neal suddenly realized that considering Peter's age there was absolutely no reason not to believe that one if not both of his parents were still alive. Mozzie had found their names, he'd probably found a lot more than that as well. Recalling back to just two nights ago that felt more like two years ago Neal remembered that he had mentioned that he had a lot more information during his hunt for the name. Neal hadn't had a chance to really talk with Mozzie and for his part Mozzie was avoiding coming around.

Still by the window Peter continued to stare at the sparse droplets running down the glass, he didn't seem upset or even unhappy, in fact his neutral expression was completely unreadable. Neal tried to remind himself that he couldn't expect Peter to recover from a lifetime of habits and training in just a month, but it still felt like a step backwards to have him standing like a sentry at the window. Not sure how best to help Peter right now Neal just let him think through things on his own.

Turning back to the painting Neal compared the area he was working on to the picture of the original and worked on warming up the color. He had originally planed to use the work in the upcoming game, he hadn't wanted to reuse the Degas just to show other gamers that he wasn't a one trick pony when it came to finding something special to bring to the table. However it had never even occurred to him until Peter had brought it up that Peter himself was the logical choice to place in the kitty. Now working on the painting just for the enjoyment of it Neal focused his wandering thoughts on the art.

As the overcast day started to lose light due to the setting sun there was a sudden and harsh knock at the door. Startled by the interruption Neal ended up streaking a bit too much red into the sunset he was working on. With his own nerves on edge he expected Peter to have been alarmed as well, but he had simply turned away from the window to go answer the door. Being closer to the door and knowing it had to be Mozzie Neal held his hand up to stop Peter and got up to answer it himself.

Peter clearly knew who it was as well, Neal could tell by the way he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head up slightly as he pulled his shoulders back. Around other humans, Neal included at times, Peter kept his shoulders back to look alert but at the same time brought his head down somewhat awkwardly to try and hide his above average height. With Mozzie however he always went for a more threatening pose, even from the first moments they had met. As terrified as he was of humans there was just something about Mozzie that caused him to go on the offensive as opposed to his usual defensive mode.

Praying that no one picked a fight but understanding if one broke out Neal opened the door. Neal wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the door but it certainly wasn't to have an over exuberant yellow Labrador bound into his apartment, pausing only long enough to violently shake the water off his coat in a cold muddy spray before charging across the room with his nails clattering across the antique hardwood floor.

"Mozzie, what the hel…"

"Satchmo!" Peter cried happily.

Peter knelt down as Satchmo barreled into him at full speed. Satchmo nearly knocked Peter off balance as he jumped up and put his paw up on Peter's shoulders to give him a better vantage point with which to lick Peter's face. With his tail wagging so violently he was having trouble keep his back legs underneath him Satchmo whined and yipped in excitement. Putting his arms around the wet animal Peter gave the loyal lab a warm hug. Absolutely beside himself Satchmo brought his paws down off Peter's shoulders but continued to dance in front of his and rub his mud stained fur against his once lost pack member.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Peter chuckled as he ruffled Satchmo scruff. "Take it easy, Satch."

Trying his hardest to contain himself Satchmo laid down across Peter lap, unable to hold still he whined and continued to wiggle ecstatically.

"Yes, I know, I'm missed you too." Peter assured.

"I take it you two know each other." Neal chuckled.

"We do." Peter smiled.

"Sorry about the mess." Mozzie apologized to Neal.

"It's fine." Neal said honestly. "I'm going to get you two a towel."

Mozzie gave Peter a nervous look as Neal left to get something to dry his new guest off with, but bringing the dog had proven to be a perfect solution to easing tensions. With Satchmo slightly calmer Peter closed his eyes and with a bright smile he held the soggy dog closer. Satchmo nuzzled under Peter's chin happily. Mozzie dared to actually step into the apartment and close the door. He walked up to where Neal had been painting but stopped there. Peter looked up at Mozzie with a conflicted expression. Mozzie had completely invaded what little privacy Peter had, but at the same time he was also now responsible for two reunions. Satchmo seemed to pick up on Peter's warring emotions and beat his tail heavy against the floor to let him know that the strange man had his approval for bringing everyone together again. Satchmo didn't care how things were made right, as long as they were right.

"Elizabeth says he's been absolutely uncontrollable since she came home from seeing you." Mozzie broke the silence. "She felt it was cruel to not let him say hello as well."

"How is..." Peter paused his question, not sure if he wanted an answer. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing amazing considering the circumstance."

Peter nodded, accepting the fairly vague answer. He knew all too well that despite the joy of being reunited there was still a lot of hardship and heartache that went along with it. Peter shifted forward so that he could get off his knees to just sit on the floor with Satchmo. Mozzie visibly tensed at the move. Peter noticed Mozzie's continued discomfort with him but didn't say anything, he had a feeling that Mozzie's uneasy now had less to do with the fact that he was Animula and more to do with the fact that he knew he was on thin ice hanging around Elizabeth. Just like the reunion Peter was very divided on how he felt about Mozzie visiting his wife. He hated that the human was free to do so when he wasn't, but at the same time he knew Elizabeth needed the company.

Neal returned with a towel and offered it to Peter. He had left the pair alone intentionally to give Peter a chance to deal with Mozzie without an audience. He hadn't really thought that Peter would hold a grudge but he had every right to snarl at Mozzie if he wanted to. However listening in it also didn't surprise him that his main concern was Elizabeth. Peter gratefully took the towel and wrapped Satchmo up in it. Enjoying the rub down Satchmo's toothy jaw split open as his tongue lolled out.

"How did you manage to get so muddy, have you forgotten how to use sidewalks while I was gone?" Peter teased Satchmo.

Satchmo responded with another heavy wag as he snuggled into the towel.

"Enjoy that towel, Satchmo, it's Egyptian Cotton." Neal noted.

"You need new towels anyway." Mozzie said dismissively. "Peter, can you look after Satchmo while I borrow Neal for a few hours?"

"Borrow me?" Neal asked suspiciously. "Why are you borrowing me?"

"Because you haven't seen the outside of your apartment for more than a few hours in over a month."

"'Mozzie..." Neal growled.

"He's right, Neal." Peter interrupted. "You should go out, I'm not at death's door anymore, you don't have to watch me 24/7. Go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got Satchmo, he's always been great company."

"See?" Mozzie smiled. "Peter will be fine. Let's go."

Neal still hesitated but he had to admit that he was feeling a little cooped up lately. He just hated leaving Peter behind knowing that he must be even more frustrated with being a prisoner of the apartment. Peter encouraged him again to leave and Mozzie gave him a look that told him that he actually wanted something specific and wasn't just trying to be social. Neal nodded and headed towards his walk in closet to get changed out of his paint stained clothes.

"Wear something black." Mozzie suggested casually.

With his suspicions that Mozzie had criminal intent Neal rolled his eyes and headed off to get changed without asking for further clarification. Peter waited a moment before he flashed a suspicious look at Mozzie.

"What?"

"Nothing, just...please don't get him arrested."

"Don't worry about it." Mozzie shrugged. "Neal can take care of himself. The Feds have been after him for over well over a decade."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Trust me, there isn't an Agent out there that's even close to being good enough to catch Neal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Walking along the sidewalk on the lamp lit street with Mozzie Neal took a deep breath. The New York air wasn't very clean but it had a scent all its own that Neal loved despite the slight after taste of traffic. The night air had a bit of an edge to it that was a reminder that Fall was coming soon. Neal had never been very fond of the harsh Winters that followed, but now the cold weather would have the advantage of keeping most of the people off the streets which would give Peter a better chance of being able to get out of the apartment.

Neal still felt some guilt for leaving him behind particularly when it was such a pleasant evening out, but streets were busy and the lighting was probably perfect for causing the gold in his eyes to flash. Neal hadn't been able to hide his surprise the first time he'd seen the odd refection and he could just imagine a passerby causing a scene if they caught a glimpse. It would be painfully stressful for Peter even if they reacted out of curiosity rather than revulsion.

"Maybe we could get Peter some dark contacts." Neal mused out loud.

"They'd probably have to be dark enough to basically blind him to cover up that gold, I can't imagine that making him feel any more comfortable while being out around humans."

"Actually pretending to be blind might be his best chance, heavy tinted glasses that wrap around and a cane. People don't tend to question the disabled. I'll ask him if he'd like to try it."

"It might be more risk that it's worth. I highly doubt anyone on the street is going to officially question your ownership of him, but if you two get caught pretending he's human…there will be *no* talking your way out of that. You really should just stick to being seen in public together as little as possible."

"Mozzie." Neal chastised.

"What?"

"I can't just keep him a prisoner."

"He's the one who chose to stay with you." Mozzie said defensively. "You are taking an obscene amount of risk giving him sanctuary, I'm just suggesting some caution."

"You really think he's going to get me arrested, don't you?"

"Or worse. As terrible as it is and as much as we both disagree with it that doesn't change the fact that Peter is stolen property from the most powerful corporation in the world. Get caught with him and it won't just be a slap on the wrist, you may end up locked up for the rest of your life or if they feel threatened enough they might just kill you."

"Mozzie, I can't just turn my back on Peter, not after what I've learned."

"I'm not saying you should abandon him or anything, I'm just saying you need to be careful. Peter is changing you, the Neal Caffrey I've always known has been a lot smarter about sticking his neck out. I understand you have to protect Peter, but don't forget to take care of yourself. There's a reason you never hear about people going up against the Market and it can't be because no one has ever tried."

"Is this why you dragged me out here?" Neal growled. "To tell me that I'm going up against impossible odds, as if I didn't know that already?"

"No." Mozzie said in offended tone. "Like I said, I have a job I need help on."

"Which you are refusing to give me any details on, so I'm going to just go ahead and assume that it's not a paying job?"

"Not exactly." Mozzie admitted. "…I promised Elizabeth a favor of an illegal nature."

Neal stepped out in front of Mozzie, walking backwards to face him, and gave him an expectant look with an amused grin.

"What?" Mozzie demanded.

"You're such a hypocrite." Neal chuckled as he stepped back into pace next to Mozzie. "Ranting on about taking unnecessary risks and then offering your services free of charge, very unlike you by the way. You say Peter's changing me, but he's changing you too."

"No, I'm just…I haven't…" Mozzie huffed in frustration. "I honestly don't know how to feel about all this, Neal. Peter is a mix of powerless and dangerous that has complicated our lives in ways that I don't think either one of us has fully realized."

"I think I needed a little complication in my life." Neal smiled. "So what is this favor of an illegal nature?"

"Elizabeth's court appointed 'therapist' forced her to give up her wedding ring."

"A therapist?" Neal cringed. "The Market must have set that up. It wasn't enough to monitor her movements."

"By treating her like she has a mental illness they could easily discredit her if she tried to go public. They think of everything."

"The more they lie and cover up the stronger people's reaction will be when the truth comes out." Neal said confidently.

"I hope you're right. For right now let's just get her ring back."

"You don't actually need my help breaking into a therapist's office." Neal pointed out.

"An extra set of eyes is always useful in any break in."

"Mozzie…" Neal said in a mock stern tone.

"Fine. I wanted you along to make sure I didn't do something stupid like burn this quack's office down."

"There it is. You may not be willing to admit that Peter's changing you," Neal smiled "but you can't deny that Elizabeth is."

"No comment." Mozzie said defensively.

Neal chuckled at his friend. He knew that Mozzie liked to give off the impression of not needing anyone and not wanting to be needed, but it never took very much for him to reveal how big his heart truly was. Mozzie did hate change, particularly when that change cut into the bottom line of their profits, but despite his resistance Neal knew he could count on him. Mozzie had spent his whole life being the underdog in every fight, but he'd still never backed down from one.

Mozzie had appeared to be leading Neal aimlessly through the streets, but it was clear now that he'd always had their destination in mind as they quickly arrived at the high rise that held the therapist's office. The medical building was mostly empty for the evening however even though he hadn't told Neal what it was Mozzie assured him that he already had a plan set as they walked up the front desk receptionist.

"Hi there. He's here for a sleep study." Mozzie nodded his head in Neal's direction. "You wouldn't know it to look at him but he snores, it's like trying to sleep next to a freight train."

"It's true." Neal added ruefully.

"Uh…twenty-seventh floor." The receptionist offered helpfully as she looked the oddly matched pair over.

"Thanks." Mozzie said as he pulled on Neal's shirt to direct him towards the elevator before the receptionist could ask any other questions.

Neal wasn't sure the exchange had been necessary, it hadn't looked like the receptionist was going to ask for proof of an appointment or anything. Knowing that Mozzie never told the truth when a lie would do Neal just accepted it and followed him to the elevator. Neal shook his head sadly as Mozzie hit the button for both the twenty-seventh and fifty-third floor.

"Did you give Peter the envelope?" Mozzie asked conversationally.

"I did." Neal nodded. "He's not ready to open it."

"That's fine. Just as long as he doesn't actively want to kill me."

"Bringing the dog was a good plan."

"That was Elizabeth's idea." Mozzie admitted.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." Neal said knowingly.

"She's lonely," Mozzie shrugged "I think she'd be willing to talk to just about anyone these days."

"The second half of that statement isn't even remotely true."

Mozzie flushed slightly. Neal smiled, Mozzie hadn't made many social connections over the years and he was clearly proud of being able to be there for Elizabeth. Neal slipped his hands into his pockets and allowed the rest of the short elevator ride with the single stop along the way pass in silence. Neal followed Mozzie as he stepped off the elevator and hunted out the office of Dr. Morgan. Arriving at the door Mozzie easily picked the lock. The office didn't seem too worried about security, they didn't even appear to have cameras. If everything went according to plan the office wouldn't even suspect that they'd had an intruder.

They walked through the waiting area and made their way to Dr. Morgan's door which also required a lock pick. Neal stepped into the warmly decorated therapist's office but instantly felt a chill as he looked out the window and spotted the lit up golden spire of the Market in the distance. It was difficult enough that Elizabeth had to come here and listen to someone tell her she was sick, but it seemed almost purposefully cruel that the office would have a clear view of the Market that had caused her so much pain.

"I found it." Mozzie announced triumphantly as he retrieved the ring from the large cherry wood desk.

"I assume you brought a decoy?"

"I'm insulted that you'd even ask." Mozzie said as he pulled a simple gold band out of his pocket. "The inscription font won't be the same but I don't think anyone will notice."

Neal walked over and held his hand out for the original ring out of curiosity. Mozzie handed him the ring and placed the decoy in the desk. Holding the ring up to the light that came in through the window from the city Neal read the lettering a loud.

"'Never say Never'."

"They were too afraid to have their names inscribed in them." Mozzie explained.

"I'm a little surprised that the therapist was able to get this away from her."

"She was going to have her institutionalized if she didn't…speaking of which you and Elizabeth are dating."

"What now?" Neal asked surprised.

"We suggest you not tell Peter."

"Yeah, that conversation would not go well." Neal automatically agreed. "What exactly is going on?"

"We'll talk later." Mozzie said as he started to inspect deeper into the desk drawer. "Don't worry about it."

"I kinda feel like I should."

Mozzie ignored Neal's concern as he reached into the back of the drawer and pulled his hand back out. Neal was about to ask for further clarification of his new dating status when Mozzie opened up his hand to reveal six golden bands. Furrowing his brow Neal took one of the bands and inspected the lettering inside.

"'NFS'." Neal read.

"Initials?"

"Not For Sale." Neal corrected.

"'Against all Odds', 'Semper Sodales'" Mozzie read out of two of the other rings. "Neal…are these other Animula wedding bands?"

"They must be."

Neal gave the stolen ring back to Mozzie and looked over his shoulder at the filing cabinet tucked into the corner. Walking over to the cabinet he pulled out the small lock pick set he'd brought along and turned the small lock that kept the metal drawers shut. Opening the cabinet Neal leafed through a few of the files. He found that a dozen or so had yellow sticker tabs. Pulling out the first one he came to Neal's stomach turned as he glanced at the diagnosis of 'Animulaphilia'. There was a small note on the bottom of the top page stating that the case had been closed due to the patient being deceased and Neal couldn't help but suspect suicide.

"What's Elizabeth's last name?"

"Neal, I don't think…"

"Mozzie, what is it?"

"Mitchell." Mozzie sighed.

Neal placed the first file back and closed the top drawer. Opening the middle drawer he was quickly able to find Elizabeth's file in the 'M' section due to the same yellow tab that distinguished it from the others. The two year old file wasn't as thick as Neal had thought it would be, but after leafing through a few pages he realized that was due to the fact that for the past year or so Elizabeth had been arriving at her sessions to be tormented as ordered but had barely spoken during them. The further back Neal went the more the therapist described her open defiance that had punctuated their earlier sessions, a fire that she has lost as time wore her down. Getting to the first entry Neal read the summary of the doctor's initial impression of her new patient.

"'Elizabeth's case will be an extraordinarily difficult one.'." Neal read the messy hand written note. "'I fear that like so many of the others that she will not recover. Her delusions of love were powerful enough that after separation from the Animula she was hospitalized for Takotsubo.'."

"That's not a surprise," Mozzie sighed sadly "at the time she thought she'd just witnessed the man she loved violently murdered in front of two Federal Agents who did nothing to help him or her."

"I can't even imagine, but what is Takotsubo?"

"It's a stressed-induced cardiomyopathy, a physical failing of the heart caused by emotional pain."

"What?" Neal asked horrified.

"Better known as 'Broken-heart Syndrome'."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Don't look at me like that."

Continuing to stare at Peter with a powerful intensity Satchmo whimpered and wagged his tail slowly. When Peter glanced over at the apartment door Satchmo perked up hopefully. Peter sighed as the excited dog raced over to the closed door.

"I can't…I'm sorry, I know you don't understand."

Satchmo didn't understand, beyond the complexity of the situation the dog was used to going out on walks with Peter. Back when he was legally owned by Elizabeth Peter had occasionally gone out alone, armed with a written permission statement as was legally required. He had always felt more comfortable on the trips he'd taken out alone with Satchmo feeling like it gave him an excuse to be on the street. Privately owned Animula were rare considering how expensive they were to own and yet they were still often given mundane tasks like exercising the house hold pet. Peter had met his first dog during a brief private ownership in his mid twenties. An elegant black standard Poodle named Midnight Starlight. Midnight was a show dog, but outside the show ring he acted just like any rambunctious pup and loving pet.

Peter had never enjoyed a job as much as his assignment of taking care of Midnight even though the valuable show animal wasn't allowed outside the small backyard. At the time that had suited Peter just fine as he had been terrified of being outdoors, not because of the humans but because of the open sky above him. It had taken months with Elizabeth before he had truly begun to enjoy being outdoors. He had never felt cooped up before she had broadened his horizons, but now that she had he enjoyed it when he could do so without risking running into too many humans.

Taking a deep breath Satchmo let out another pleading whine to bring Peter's attention back to the problem at hand. Peter looked at the Labrador's large brown begging eyes and found that his own desire to step outside tonight was growing. When he wasn't attending parties as a status symbol Cheng had kept Peter all but confined to his office and the small room he slept and recovered from various beatings in. Satchmo trotted back over and forced his nose under Peter's hand before returning to the door in hopes that he'd follow.

"Neal's going to have a fit." Peter sighed. "This needs to be our secret, got it?"

Hearing the tone in Peter's voice Satchmo wagged in agreement not really caring what he agreed to as long as he got to go for a walk. Peter glanced out the sliding glass doors, the rain had stopped when Neal had left but it had started up again. The rain was a good thing, it would keep people off the streets. The fact that it was nearly ten at night would give Peter the advantage as well. Peter walked over to the small desk where Neal kept various stationary and found one that had Nick Halden's vague business information at the top of it.

Peter's heart raced as he wrote his own permission to be on the streets and did his best to forge Nick's elegant signature. It wouldn't really matter since anyone looking at the signature wouldn't have anything to compare it to. With Elizabeth if anyone hadn't believed his reasons for being on the street he would have taken to the Market and she would have been able to collect him from there. He had been only once been hassled by small group of passer-byers when out, and they had mostly just called him names. No one had ever actually even asked him to prove he was legal, but he tended to chalk that up to being able to count the number of times he'd been out on his own on two hands with a few fingers to spare.

Trying not to think about what he'd do if someone called his bluff tonight Peter went to his own side of the apartment to change. Even walking a dog he'd be expected to being wearing a jacket and tie. Satchmo danced happily in anticipation as Peter went through his mostly threadbare wardrobe in search of his best attire. As terrifying a prospect as it was Peter found himself almost as excited as Satchmo to be getting out from the confines of the apartment. He knew that Neal would gladly go out with him, but it wasn't the same as venturing out on his own. With Neal with him outside he would have to fall back into the Animula/Master relationship that they had worked so hard to break away from in the past month.

Grabbing the leash and an umbrella from Neal's side Peter headed down to the front door. Peter made it out onto the front stoop and opened the umbrella before pausing. As far as Satchmo was concerned there was no turning back now as he strained at the leash to encourage Peter to leave the property. Making it to the gate Peter looked up and down the rainy street. His eyes flashed in the low light but there wasn't anyone around to see it.

"I guess we are really doing this…"

Not even contemplating abandoning the mission Satchmo darted out in front of Peter and suggested that going right would be more interesting than the left. Since Peter trusted Satchmo's instincts he agreed to the plan and after swallowing hard to steel up his courage Peter stepped out onto the sidewalk. With a seeming destination in mind Satchmo walked purposefully by Peter's side stopping occasionally to sniff something or pee on it despite the rain just washing his mark away. This was a new place and Satchmo was determined to let the other dogs know he'd claimed it as his own.

There was a definite nip in the wet air that Peter found extremely refreshing. He had been dealing with fever for so long that a chance to feel a natural chill rather than one caused by sickness was enjoyable. Even though the one deep mark in his back still had some healing to do it no longer hurt and he was able to focus on the beauty world around him instead of pain it had caused him. The neighborhood that Neal lived in was decorated in the classic architectural style of New York in its prime with carved stone details everywhere you looked and ornate wrought iron covering the rails and edges of the lower windows. The cool glow of the iron post street lights glittered on the light coating of rain and splashed a silver glow on everything.

All of the trees rustled joyously in the life giving rain as it continued to drizzle down and wash the city. Here in the opulent residential area the sounds of sirens and traffic were so distant that it took conscious effort to even hear them. Breathing deeply brought the earthy smell of rain closer to Peter's senses. It wasn't a scent Peter had experienced very often in his life but he enjoyed and treasured it every chance he'd gotten. There was something very different about the air in the stillness of a gentle rain.

Turning down a new block that was lined with tall oak trees Peter's thoughts wandered back to the late night walks that he used to take with Satchmo and Elizabeth. There were nights that anxiety kept Elizabeth awake and whenever that happened Peter often suggested a walk. Once they had found themselves out on the neighborhood streets at three in the morning. Peter always walked a small step behind, but in the deserted early hours she had encouraged him to be at her side by reaching back and seeking out his hand. Peter had nervously accepted the invitation. Walking in step with her he had forgotten to release her hand, they never held hands out in public even at night, but it had felt so natural that neither one of them had realized what they'd been doing until they made it back to the house.

Thinking about Elizabeth Peter became a little less vigilant about his surroundings. Up head a woman in her upper twenties came around the corner on Peter's side of the street. She had a light coat on with the collar turned up against the rain and her hands stuffed into the pockets. With her ahead down she didn't noticed that she wasn't alone either. It was Satchmo who ended up preventing a collision having taken notice of her and forging ahead to make a new friend. Peter jerked his head up and stopped dead in his tracks, he tried to pull Satchmo back but it was too late he was already directly in front of her. The woman jolted slightly in surprise and stopped as Satchmo stretched his neck out to get as close to her as possible.

"Oh, hi there, sorry pup, I almost walked right into you." The woman apologized to the dog directly. "What's his name?"

"Sa…Satchmo." Peter replied nervously.

"Classic." She chuckled as she pet Satchmo. "Have a good evening."

"You as well, Mist…Miss."

Peter had decided at the last moment not to give himself away as Animula by calling her 'Mistress' without really thinking it through. She hadn't looked up at him, but part of him feared that she just knew what he was instinctively and that was why she hadn't bothered to seek out his eyes. He stood still frozen in place with his breath held as he waited for the human to be offended by being so casually referred to. However the woman didn't give Peter's stuttering a second thought as she continued on her way.

"We should go back." Peter announced once she was out of sight. "Wait…"

Peter looked around the dark tree lined street with a stab of fear as he didn't recognize anything. Terrified by the brief encounter with the human Peter found himself turned around in the unfamiliar neighborhood. He knew the address but he didn't know which direction the street was in. Lost in the maze of houses the once beautiful night turned threatening and dark as it started to rain a little harder. Satchmo easily picked up on Peter's stress by the way he was holding the leash tight to his chest. Satchmo leaned against Peter's legs soaking through his pants with his wet fur. Peter shivered as the near autumn air rushed past him in a quick gust.

"Satchmo, take me home."

Satchmo wagged at hearing his name but he didn't understand the request. His sense of smell was powerful enough to be able to follow his own trail, but he wasn't trained to do so. Realizing he was going to have to find his own way out of trouble Peter took a deep breath and started walking in the direction the woman had gone knowing that he must have come from that way to have crossed her path. Each time he came to an intersection he searched the area for anything that felt familiar. He continued making choices at each street he came to becoming less confident each time he did so. Coming to a familiar intersection Peter stood on the corner and his stomach twisted painfully as he realized that the reason it looked familiar was that he had just been here and had gone in a small circle. Panicked he stood on the sidewalk unsure of which way to turn to get home and fearing he'd just make his situation worse by another wrong turn.

"Are you lost?"

Peter tensed at the male voice that had come from behind him. In his distress he hadn't heard the door at the top of the steps of the nearby Brownstone townhouse.

"I am." Peter admitted without turning around.

"New Master?" The man asked in a sympathetic tone.

Peter automatically turned around to look at the man who had identified him, not sure what he should do. Standing in the doorway was a portly man about his age. Peter felt that he needed to run but he'd never bolted from a human before and couldn't seem to pick a direction to run.

"Let me guess, they just sent you out in the cold alone with the dog because they couldn't be bothered, and they didn't even try to make sure you knew your way first?"

"H...how..."

"I saw your eyes flash the first time you came around the block." The man explained. "I haven't seen an Animula in this neighborhood in a very long time."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You don't have to call me that. Where are you trying to get to?"

Not wanting to give away Neal's location Peter gave the man a set of cross streets that he knew how to get home from.

"You are turned around." The man smiled sadly. "Go left here, up three blocks, then right, just keep heading straight you'll get there."

"Thank you, Master."

"I'm no one's Master, never have been. Good luck, come back if you need more help. I'm Roger by the way."

"Peter."

"Good to meet you, Peter."

"…you as well, Roger."


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: This chapter has a slight call back to the short story Seeing Red.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Friday at nine is perfect, please thank Mr. Cheng for fitting me into his busy schedule at such short notice."

Neal hung up the phone with his heart racing painfully. He reached up and rubbed at his chest to try and quell the unpleasant sensation. Neal always had experienced a rush whenever coning anyone truly dangerous or powerful, but he had always enjoyed the feeling. This was more anxiety inducing than exciting. Things could go wrong with Cheng very quickly, which was true of any con, however in the past Neal had only ever had to worry about getting himself out. Neal was just going to have to trust that Cheng's odd sense of honor would keep them safe tomorrow.

Putting his phone down Neal took a deep breath before getting to his feet, he would have to tell Peter about the up coming meeting but he wanted to wait until tomorrow. There was no sense in letting Peter worry about the meeting tonight. He went over to the patio doors and opened them to step outside. It was a beautiful afternoon after last night's rain and Peter had been out enjoying it with Satchmo for the past few hours. Peter had been particularly quiet this morning so when he'd sought out some solitude out on the patio Neal had left him alone for a while. Peter was looking fairly pensive as he continued to stare out over the city after briefly glancing at Neal's approach. Satchmo was sitting next to Peter but got up and nuzzled his head under Neal's hand when he joined them at the wall that acted as railing.

"Hey, Satchmo." Neal greeted.

Satchmo wagged happily. Peter glanced at Neal again, he looked like he wanted to say something but he stayed quiet.

"You and Peter have fun out on the town last night?" Neal asked the dog directly.

Peter turned a startled expression on Neal that quickly turned to one of guilt.

"Neal, I'm sor…"

"Don't apologize, Peter." Neal interrupted quickly. "You have every right to walk the streets."

"I wish that was really true." Peter sighed.

Neal winced at Peter's defeated tone. He had regretted his choice of words the second he had used them, but it had been too late to stop himself. When Neal had returned from stealing Elizabeth's ring last night and found his apartment empty he had assumed that Peter and Satchmo had simply gone to bed. However about twenty minutes later he'd heard them coming up the stairs. Peter had hushed Satchmo when he'd whined at the top of the stairs. Seeing as he clearly didn't want to get caught Neal had let him think they had successfully snuck back inside. Neal had debated on if he was going to bring it up or not today but had decided that it was worth talking about if for no other reason than to encourage Peter's independence.

"I'm proud of you, Peter, it was really brave to go out on your own."

"It was stupid."

"The line between bravery and stupidity is drawn by success." Neal chuckled. "You made it home."

"I got caught." Peter admitted.

"What?"

"I got lost, and a man took notice of what I was."

"How did you get away from him?" Neal asked concerned.

"He…uh…actually he helped me."

Neal listened while Peter told him about his decision to go outside with Satchmo, even confessing to forging Nick's signature. Peter seemed surprised that the woman he'd encountered hadn't even noticed that he was Animula but that didn't shock Neal, people often didn't look up at the end of the leash when their attention was caught by a dog and despite what Peter felt humans didn't just automatically know he was different without looking at his eyes. Neal was surprised by the fact that someone helped Peter home rather than just reporting him, but he was confused by the fact that it seemed to be having a negative effect on Peter's mood.

"Dumb luck is the only reason I'm not back at the Market right now." Peter muttered as he finished the story.

"Or a sign that there are more 'good' humans out there than we thought."

"I guess."

"Peter…what's really going on?"

Peter turned his gold ringed eyes on Neal for a moment before looking away again. He took a breath to say something before stopping himself several times. Neal got the feeling that he wanted to ask him where he'd gone last night but didn't want to pry. Neal had every intention of sharing the information he'd learned last night but the timing wasn't right just yet. He knew that learning about other Animula couples was going to be emotional news for Peter and he wasn't sure how he was going to react to it.

"Peter…"

"I'm worried about Elizabeth." Peter interrupted as he suddenly found his voice.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm probably over reacting, but she sounded upset in her email this morning. Nothing specific…I can't really explain."

"You can just feel it."

Peter just nodded as he stared sightlessly out over the city. Neal was about to tell Peter about last night so that at least Peter would understand why he was sensing something wrong when the door bell for down stairs chimed out from inside the apartment. Having never heard the sound before Peter jerked and ducked slightly like he'd just heard a gun shot.

"It's okay, I'm expecting someone."

"Should I hide in my room?" Peter asked seriously.

"No, just stay out here, this will only take a few minutes."

Satchmo wanted to join Neal in greeting the intruder but Peter called him back. Uncomfortable with the idea of a guest Peter backed up as far as he could on the patio as Neal closed the doors behind him. Neal headed down the stairs to where a courier with several packages along with two large garment bags was waiting for him. Signing for the packages Neal helped the young man bring the packages upstairs. After giving him a sizable tip Neal showed him back down to the main door. Looking over the garment bags and the deep green boxes with the silver seal of the tailor shop stamped on them Neal had mixed emotions. He was excited that Peter's new wardrobe had arrived in time for what he had planned this afternoon, but he also couldn't help but think back to how poorly Harper had treated Peter.

Remembering that Peter was hiding out on the patio Neal walked over and opened the doors. Peter stayed pressed into the back corner for a moment until he was sure that Neal was alone. He had been more confident over the past few days but that seemed to have changed for the worse once again since last night. Peter came into the apartment with Satchmo and noticed the logo on the boxes. Peter's already uneasy mood darkened further at the memory of the tailor that had treated him like a puppet.

"If you don't want any of this I can understand." Neal said. "Now that we have measurements we can order from a different store without having to go in."

"These will be just fine." Peter said sounding sincere. "Thank you, Neal."

"You're welcome. Let's see what we got."

Neal had been in such a hurry to get Peter away from Harper that they hadn't stuck around long enough to make any further decisions on pattern or color for anything. Neal opened the first box that held a beautiful assortment of silk ties mostly in solid colors. There were mostly cool colors however several stood out from the others including a bright red power tie. Standing on the far side of the kitchen table Peter stared into the box with his eyes fixed on the splash of red. Neal knew any time Peter stared at anything that he was in danger of slipping into a past memory which never seemed to end well.

"Peter?"

"I never wear red."

Without asking for an explanation Neal just picked the blood red tie out of the box and tossed it into the trash. Visibly relaxing Peter inspected the rest of the box more closely, even going as far to pull out a deep silver tie to look it over before refolding it and placing it on top of the others. Opening up the first garment bag Neal went through it finding a nice deep navy blue blazer with matching slacks. Hunting out a white dress shirt Neal paired the outfit with the silver tie that Peter had picked out and he held it up.

"Perfect." Neal smiled. "You should try this on."

With his eyes losing a bit of their focus Peter automatically pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing before unbuckling his belt. Neal didn't mind him undressing in front of him but Peter looked like was being forced into it at gun point.

"Peter I didn't mean you had to strip down right this instant."

"Sorry." Peter apologized as he stopped. "I'm used to that being an order."

"Not an order." Neal clarified. "However, if you'd like to see how it fits you can use the walk-in for some privacy."

Peter nodded and accepted the offer as he took the clothing and retreated to the walk-in closet. It was the first Neal had seen of his back in a few days and although the wounds were turning to scars they were still painful to look at. Neal hated seeing Peter falling back into odd patterns, but he reminded himself that he couldn't expect every day to be a good one. Between the close call last night, worrying about Elizabeth and being reminded of his experience with Harper Neal couldn't blame Peter for being a little shell shocked today.

Hoping he was doing the right thing Neal kept the secret that he was planing. While Peter changed Neal opened some of the other boxes to inspect the contents. Inside the other box of dress shirts was a thin flat black velvet box about twelve inches square with a hinge on it like a jewelry box. Confused Neal picked up the box and snapped it open.

Neal's heart jumped into his throat at the sight of the jet black collar nestled in the white silk of the interior of the box. Looking like a coiled snake the inside of the collar had a one inch gleaming metal contact that matched perfectly with the scar that Peter wore on the back of his neck. Staring at the small torture device Neal found his stomach twisting into a knot. He fully understood not only how Peter had mistaken the hat band as a collar back when they first met but also why he had reacted so violently. Neal didn't have any experience with the pain it could cause but just looking at it was enough to send a chill of fear down his spine.

"Neal?"

Hearing Peter's voice tore Neal out of the trance he'd fallen into. He snapped the box shut and shoved it under the top shirt in the box. He had no doubt that Peter would instantly recognize the box that the collar came in. Forcing a smile Neal turned around to face Peter. Dressed in the fine cut suit Peter looked healthier compared to wearing the oversized scuffed clothing from before. Shifting his weight and pulling at the bottom of the blazer Peter smiled looking pleased with the fit as well. Peter didn't kneel down but he did bring his knee up and bend it back as though he was testing amount of give in the cut of the fabric.

"What do you think?" Neal asked.

"I think you probably spent too much money just to dress me."

"Nonsense. You look great."

"It fits better than anything I think I've ever owned."

"Harper is the best in town," Neal confirmed "part of me is going to miss him, but I have no regrets about turning him for tax evasion."

"What?"

"Harper is so quick to drop what he's doing to wait on me because I set him up with a guy who specializes in 'creative finances'. I made the call this morning after these had been delivered to my drop spot."

"Why did you do that?"

"The way Harper treated you was disgusting, I couldn't just do nothing." Neal said darkly his convictions strengthened by Harper sending him the collar. "Despite what you may have heard there's no real honor among thieves. We have to earn each other's respect just like everyone else and Harper has completely lost mine."

Neal was pleased to see Peter's mood lift as he flashed Neal a bright slightly crooked smile. Neal was still nervous about the collar that was sitting on the table next to him hidden by the shirt and stepped in front of it to make sure that Peter didn't somehow catch sight of it. Peter looked at Neal somewhat suspiciously but he didn't say anything. Neal looked up at the clock and made a noise as if they were late for something important.

"We should go."

"Go?" Peter asked nervously. "Go where?"

"It's a surprise." Neal smiled mischievously.

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ready?"

"Yes, Maste…Neal, don't make that face."

"Sorry."

"And don't apologize."

"Right." Neal took a deep breath and consciously flattened his expression. "Better?"

"Yes, Master."

Neal managed not to cringe this time at hearing the title but Peter still had to stop him from trying to open the front door himself. Even though it added another element of danger to their trips out into public Peter did appreciate the fact that despite being an accomplished con artist Neal still couldn't just effortlessly slip into his 'Master Halden' role. It showed that his 'Caffrey' side was not only genuine but that he'd developed a deep distastes for his alternate persona.

Peter wasn't too worried about Neal's slip, he had noticed that for Neal to truly perform he needed an audience. During their very first outing together Neal had been very casual with him right up until the moment that they stepped off the elevator into the corporate setting. Even with Harper although Neal had stumbled a bit when they had first arrived at the fitting once he'd found his footing he'd been able to play his part well enough to get them home. Getting the sense that Neal worked best under pressure Peter trusted that if they got into any real trouble that Neal wouldn't hesitate to step up to it. Considering that Neal was still a free man after what sounded like a lifetime of cons and crime he clearly wasn't an easy fox to trap.

Neal stepped out of the house and Peter followed him and turned to close and lock the door. Fitting the key into the lock a slight smile twitched the corner of Peter's lips, he had only ever owned two keys in his life, one to the house he shared with Elizabeth and now this one. Peter tried not to attach too much emotion to physical things since they were so easily taken away but couldn't help feeling a certain pride and honor at possessing the forbidden object. Since locks didn't need keys to open for Neal Peter doubted that he even understood what a powerful symbol of trust and respect they key represented when he'd given him his own copy. Even when in the service of private owners they had gone out of their way to ensure that he instantly returned any key that he was briefly allowed to use, something they had done under the instruction of the Market.

Even with material possessions on his mind as he carefully tucked the brass house key into his pocket Peter didn't even think twice about his gold wedding band. Over the past few days that he had been wearing it the jewelry had become part of him and with their trip outside happening suddenly Peter had been more focused on the journey not the details and so he was currently wearing it. When Neal took the first step off the marble landing in front of the house there was a sudden beeping alarm that went off in his pocket. Neal jerked back from the step like it had been electrified.

"Nea…Master Halden," Peter corrected himself quickly "is something wrong?"

"Peter, your ring." Neal reminded.

"How…"

"I forgot that Mozzie set a proximity alarm on my phone last night," Neal pulled out his phone and silenced the alarm "it automatically goes off when I leave the house to remind us to make sure you're not wearing your ring"

"Mozzie did that?"

"We were talking about rings, and he was afraid that you and I would forget to take yours off. I told him about the check list and he was certain that the check list itself would be easily forgotten."

"Which it was."

"New routines are hard to create, but the alarm is automatic. I'm glad he came up with the idea. He's looking out for you."

"He's looking out for you." Peter corrected.

"Can't it be both?" Neal smiled.

Peter wasn't sure how to respond, he still couldn't make his mind up about Mozzie. He knew now that Mozzie wouldn't purposefully put him or Elizabeth in harms way, but he still feared what might happen if Mozzie got into a situation where he felt he had to protect Neal. Peter didn't trust Mozzie not to betray him if he felt Neal was getting in too deep with the Animula even if Neal didn't ask for him to intervene. At the same time Peter could understand where Mozzie would see Neal as being someone who needed to be saved from himself, mostly because he saw Neal in exactly the same way.

The confidence to leap without looking is often what it takes to get to the far side, the fear of failure itself can assure it. However, there are some chasms that simply can't be crossed and a little foresight in those situation could go a long way. Unfortunately you can only adopt one philosophy, it was Mozzie's nature to look, it was Neal's to leap. As much as he hated to admit it Peter tended to agree with Mozzie's approach, even though going up against the Market was probably going to take Neal's blind faith in success.

Having been reminded of the ring Peter reached up to remove it. Taking it off instantly made him aware of its absence unlike the way it had felt natural being there the moment he'd put it on. Even though he trusted Neal to keep it safe he hated to hand it over to him. Not wanting to make Neal feel guilty about taking it Peter quickly offered it to him forcing himself to look relaxed about the exchange.

"You don't have to give me. You can keep it in your own pocket."

"Thank you."

Peter carefully placed the ring in his breast pocket along with the house key. Neal waited another moment to make sure they were both ready to leave the safety of the property before he turned to head down the steps. The garden and wall that surrounded the mansion offered them just as much privacy as being inside so they weren't concerned about anyone having witnessed the brief interaction. Getting to the gate Neal slipped his hands into his pockets letting Peter open the wrought iron for him.

Stepping through Neal did well not to look back as he turned to the left and headed down the sidewalk. A Master would expect his Animula to follow him, he wouldn't think to check to make sure that he was. Feeling more confident than he had expected to Peter followed Neal keeping to his right shoulder and a step back. It was a beautiful afternoon after last night's rain but being a weekday there was still a minimal amount of people out on the ritzy neighborhood streets.

With a clear destination in mind Neal lead Peter across through the houses and up into the South entrance of Riverside Park. The long skinny park was flanked on one side by the Hudson River and on the other side by Upper West Side. Peter was very familiar with the park which went a long way towards helping him relax. He and Elizabeth had lived in the Upper West Side neighborhood and would often come here at off hours to enjoy time together. The winding paths through the trees didn't have much foot traffic during the weekdays and many of the people who were there were runners who didn't have the time or inclination to check the eyes of everyone they quickly passed.

Peter wasn't sure if Neal knew that he had frequented this park and that he'd feel more comfortable here or if he had chosen the path strictly because it would keep them off the main streets. Either way Peter appreciated the route and even risked looking around, his eyes lingering on sites where he and Elizabeth had shared particularly fond moments. Peter smiled as they came across a particular grove of trees that created a protective ring around a small patch of grass about fifteen feet from the path. Due to the steep slope of the park on one side that was crowned with a stone wall and the way the path ran parallel with the grove Peter could safely be in the ring of trees without being spotted as Animula by keeping his back to the path.

Once he and Elizabeth had found the strategic spot they had started to sneak a blanket and a small picnic type lunch into the park in a briefcase that no one would think twice about Peter carrying. It was wonderful but at the same time Peter's heart used to race painfully anytime he'd hear anyone go by on the path behind him and he noticed that even though she tried to hide it Elizabeth would tense fearfully as well. However no one ever took the time to cross over to the grove to challenge their right to be there.

"I take it this is a special place?" Neal asked knowingly.

Peter hadn't even realized that he'd come to a stop on the path until Neal spoke. Peter looked up at Neal to see him smiling at him before quickly bringing his eyes back down.

"It's okay, we're alone." Neal assured. "Did you an Elizabeth used to come here?"

Peter nodded.

"Did you two go out often?"

"As often as we could manage."

"That's very brave of you both." Neal said approvingly.

"It was always risky and stressful on us both, but at the same time we wanted nothing more than to be able to give each other normal lives…even if it was just for an hour."

"It's amazing what people take for granted in this world."

"When I was being difficult at the Market handlers always called me an ingrate." Peter growled darkly.

"What?"

"They said I was lucky that I didn't have to ever worry about going hungry or being homeless, that I should be grateful that I was born valuable enough to be protected from the hardships of being human. More than one handler told me that mine was a life that most would gladly give up their souls to have."

"And yet I bet none of them ever said they'd give up their *own* humanity to be in your place."

"Never."

"I thought so." Neal shook his head sadly. "How do Market Handlers sleep at night knowing the pain they are causing?"

"Handlers are just like Masters, they enjoy the power or at the very least they find a way to justify it."

"Humans do have an amazing capacity to rationalize their own bad behavior."

Peter decided against mentioning how good Neal himself was at that exact behavior with his feelings that his criminal lifestyle wasn't hurting anyone since he only stole from 'fat cats who deserved it'. Neal didn't seem to make the connection himself which didn't surprise Peter, one of the powers of rationalization was that you could only ever really see it in other people. Not wanting to start a pointless argument Peter decided on changing the subject.

"So where are we going?" Peter asked.

"Not too much further." Neal answered vaguely.

The mischievous glint in Neal's eyes gave Peter the distinct impression that wherever they were going Neal had high hopes that Peter was going to enjoy it. Peter really couldn't think of anything other than seeing Elizabeth that he wanted right now, but he didn't dare hope that was what they were up to in case Neal had something different in mind. Without further hint or explanation Neal continued up the park path.

When they needed to abandon the relative safety of the park for the city streets Peter moved in closer to follow directly in Neal's step. One of the main advantage of being out with Neal as a Master was that he was physically attractive enough to not only keep most eyes on him but also to make people unlikely to randomly start a confrontation with him. Even still as they entered more heavily populated areas Peter noticed that he was getting a few curious glances and that a majority of the people who identified him moved away. Keeping his eyes down as best he could Peter mimicked Neal's every motion as precisely as he could to keep them from being inadvertently separated as they weaved though the streets.

It took Peter a moment to realize that Neal was taking him on a very serpentine route through the populated city. It took him a few more turns to figure out the reason. Every time they came to an intersection Neal would take whatever path it took to keep them moving instead of waiting for any of the lights. On the move they would be even less likely to be bothered by any of the other New Yorkers who were also just trying to get somewhere. Standing at a light would invite more risk of confrontation.

Eventually they were forced to stop as they came to major four lane intersection that needed to be crossed. Bowing his head Peter tried to stare at the dirty sidewalk in hopes of being left alone. There were only a few people waiting and most of them crossed the smaller road or just ran out in between traffic against the light leaving them nearly alone. However the sixth sense that lets you know when you're being watched was burning in Peter's mind and prickling the hair at the back of his neck. Risking a glance to the left Peter locked eyes with a young girl around five years old with light hazel eyes who was staring up at him in fascination. She had her mother's hand held tightly as they waited for the light as well.

"You have pretty eyes." The little girl said with a shy blush.

Unsure of what to do Peter just flashed her a quick smile. The girl smiled back before stepping closer to her mother to hide behind her arm while still watching Peter. She tugged on her mother's arm to get her attention.

"Momma, look, he's got nice shiny eyes."

Peter's blood flashed to ice as he accidentally looked up at the child's mother. The woman had been watching the traffic but dutifully turned her attention to her daughter's request. Clearly startled by meeting what was most likely the first Animula she'd ever seen the woman's eyes that matched her daughter's perfectly widened slightly in shock but she didn't pull away. Neal had taken notice of the situation and was about to intervene when the little girl reached out and tugged on Peter's jacket to get his attention back to her.

"I'm Julia, I'm almost five." The girl announced to Peter. "What's your name?"

"Don't bother him, Julia, he's…working." The mother finished awkwardly. She gave Peter a sympathetic look before turning to Neal apologetically. "I...I'm so sorry, she doesn't know any better."

"She perfect just the way she is." Neal smiled.

The woman furrowed her brow slightly but she mostly just looked relieved that Neal wasn't angry. She had been astonished to see an Animula but Peter felt that she had actually been fearful of Neal. From the look of her well worn dress Peter calculated that she probably wouldn't earn half his Market value in her entire lifetime and coming across someone supposedly rich and powerful enough to own him appeared to unsettle her more than seeing an Animula. Neal bent down slightly to address Julia who was starting to pick up on her mother's uneasiness.

"Hi there, Julia. I'm Neal, and this is Peter."

"Is he your friend?" Julia asked warily.

"Yes he is, my best friend in fact."

Relaxing again Julia looked up at Peter and smiled at him. Heartened that she wasn't afraid of him Peter smiled back at her but he was grateful when the light changed. With the walk sign lit up Peter nudged Neal's shoulder to alert him to the fact that they could and should be leaving. The brief interaction had caught the attention of a few spectator and they were making Peter increasingly nervous even though no one was being openly hostile. Peter assumed it was the power of Neal's charisma that was keeping the situation calm but he didn't want to tempt fate too much and encouraged him to step out into the crosswalk.

"Bye, Peter." Julia waved.

"Good-bye, Misses Julia." Peter replied.

Peter offered Julia and her mother a shallow bow out of pure habit before joining Neal to cross the street. Even though she had clearly planed to cross the large avenue Julia's mother was left a little stunned on the curb and did not take advantage of the light. Getting to the far side they traveled in silence down the busy avenue for a few blocks before turning into a run down neighborhood that neither Peter nor Neal looked like they belonged in. As soon they were alone on the street except for a few homeless sleeping against the buildings Peter stopped. It didn't take Neal more than two steps to sense that he's lost his shadow and he turned around with a guilty expression.

"Pete…"

"Thank you." Peter interrupted.

"Oh good." Neal breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to be pissed at me."

"No, well, maybe a little, but…"

"I could see her mother was already uncomfortable telling her daughter what you were, I thought by showing Misses Julia that we were friends there will be a greater chance that when she grows up and hears about Animula being soulless monsters that she'll question that seeing that she's already met one and any adult watching would think I was merely humoring a chi…"

"I understand why you did it. That's not what I'm talking about." Peter stopped Neal's explanation of the risk he'd taken. "Although I do appreciate that as well. I wanted to thank you for how you answered Julia's question, you could have simply said 'yes' without elaborating."

"I hope I wasn't over estimating our relationship." Neal chuckled.

"Not at all."

Neal's expression brightened as he motioned for Peter to continue following him. Peter wasn't very sure about going into the somewhat derelict portion of the city but Neal was leading the way with as much enthusiasm as Satchmo had on their walk the previous night. Deciding to trust him Peter stayed with him without question. They arrived at a building that had a large Condemned Building notice slapped across the front door. Ignoring the sign Neal tapped a code into the out of place high end automatic lock on the double doors.

The inside of the building didn't look like it was a going to fall apart but it didn't look like anyone had lived there in a while either. Without questioning him Peter followed Neal back to the service type elevator that Neal pulled the gate away from before opening the metal shutters. Peter wasn't sure what he was going to find at the top floor but when Neal opened the elevator doors again he had to do a double take.

The open penthouse suite of the abandoned building had a large meticulously cared for Japanese style garden with both sand, rock and grass patches between the small trees and shrubs up on a dais in the center of the room. It was surrounded by four large wooden pillars that were supporting a glass atrium above that streamed in the late afternoon sun. The floor was covered with deep colored hardwood floors and the walls were made of thin wooden beams supporting paper that glowed with a warm light from behind. Hearing the sounds of water Peter noticed a large coin shaped stone with a hole in it at the far end of the garden that had water pouring out from the opening down into a bed of rocks.

Neal took off his shoes and silently encouraged Peter to do the same. After leaving his shoes by the elevator Peter followed Neal over to the steps that lead up onto the platform garden. In the center of the indoor green space there was a small alter overflowing with cut flowers. Neal went over to the flowers and picked out a small red and a small white carnation. Still standing on the edge of the garden in a bit of daze Peter stood peacefully as Neal came back over and secured the red flower into the button hole of his lapel before doing the same to his own jacket with the white one.

"Wha…"

Before Peter could finish the elevator rumbled again. Peter turned as the doors rolled up and found his heart suddenly light as feather as Elizabeth stepped out followed closely by Mozzie. She looked around the unexpected spectacular scene with the same wonder that Peter had but only for a second before she spotted Peter and lost all interest in the scene itself as she hurried towards him. Meeting her half way Peter threw his arms around her waist and lifted her up off her feet slightly before putting her back down but keeping her in a tight embrace. Elizabeth looked up at Peter with her eyes bright with joyful tears at the unexpected visit.

"Hi, Hon." Elizabeth greeted.

"Hello." Peter returned warmly.

Peter stole a quick kiss and held her close to his chest for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at Neal. He was ecstatic to see Elizabeth but terrified that her anklet was going to record her in a condemned building in the middle of Harlem. Neal didn't seem to have any of the same reservation as he stepped up to the couple.

"What do you think?" Neal asked proudly. "I know it's not much from the street, but this is actually the latest craze. Exclusive hot spots in the middle of the poorer side of town hidden in 'condemned' buildings. It's like gentrification without the actual gentrifying part."

"My other clients have been very happy with this venue." Mozzie added.

"Venue?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Clients?" Peter asked nervously. "Neal, what is this?"

"It's a wedding."


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Sorry about the long wait, this chapter has all the elements that I find hard to write. ;)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Elizabeth, I have been valuable all my life, but you make me feel truly valued."

Elizabeth smiled with a deep blush as she fought hard but ultimately failed to keep tears from slipped down her cheeks. Standing in the indoor garden holding her hands gently his own Peter flashed her a concerned look but she assured him that her tears were a good thing by squeezing his hands. Smiling himself Peter released a nervous breath although he still had a bit of a terrified deer in the headlights look about him. It had taken almost a year for Peter to be able to properly relax during close moments when they were alone, she could understand how sharing an intimate experience with Mozzie and Neal present was stressful for him even if he appeared to be enjoying it.

Elizabeth's own heart was racing as well and she was finding it difficult to focus on the ceremony that she had always dream of sharing with him which now even though it was happen felt exactly like it was a dream. It was a wonderful and meaningful gift from Peter's new friends, but at the same time it was a painful reminder that no one outside the room accepted their commitment to one another. Pushing her darker thoughts aside Elizabeth turned to enjoying the present and the fact that in a world bent on tearing them apart that they'd found at least someone determined to help bring them together. When Peter slipped her retrieved ring back on her hand Elizabeth felt more confident than ever that nothing could separate them again.

"By the power dubiously invested in me by the state of New York," Mozzie said with grandeur "I pronounce you soulmates."

Peter glanced at Mozzie his brow briefly knit at the word choice but quickly deciding that he liked it he turned a bright smiled on Elizabeth.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mozzie finished with a flourish.

Elizabeth did her best not to chuckle at the look of abject horror that fell across Peter's face. He had easily kissed her in front of Neal the other night, which had been the first time he'd dared blatantly shown her affection in front of another human. It had surprised her and proved to her just how much Peter trusted Neal, but Mozzie was a completely different scenario. Elizabeth got the sense that Peter didn't know what to make of Mozzie and therefore still distrusted him to some degree. She knew it was a difficult position for him to be in to be angry that Mozzie had contacted her but at the same time grateful at the outcome, but she felt given some time he would forgive Neal's odd friend for his transgression.

"Peter, you don't ha…"

Elizabeth was cut off as Peter leaned in with a passionate kiss that held a touch of defiance. Releasing her from the kiss he instantly pulled her into a warm embrace. Closing her eyes Elizabeth sipped her arms around his waist and rested against his chest. He was breathing a little heavily but he didn't feel tense. Peter peaceful held her for a moment before looking up at their audience, he relaxed his hold on her slightly but kept his arms around her.

"Thank you both." Peter said genuinely. "I can't express how much this meant to us."

"You're welcome." Neal gave the pair a shallow bow. "It was one hundred percent Mozzie's idea, he's an incurable romantic."

"Oi." Mozzie protested indignantly.

"Okay, ninety-five percent his idea." Neal admitted.

"All three of you are incurable." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I don't think any of us need curing." Neal added. "Speaking of which, we've discovered others."

"Others?" Peter asked.

"Other human/Animula couples being Market mandated treated by Dr Morgan for 'Animulaphilia'."

"I hate that term." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but it shows you're not alone and that means we're not alone. I made copies of all the files, I don't know exactly what we are going to do with them, but I thought you'd like to know."

"I would love to reach out to some of the others, although I've never thought that I was the only one." Elizabeth said. "Are they being tracked like I am?"

"Not all of them, but I don't think it's a good move to reach out just yet, particularly not for you in case someone at the Market takes notice."

"I do know someone you might want to talk to though." Mozzie said. "How much does your boss Yvonne know about your past? Does she know about Peter?"

"I don't think so." Elizabeth shook her head. "She knows I'm serving for embezzling and that I have a court ordered therapist. Other than that the Market went to great lengths to keep mention of why I was stealing a secret."

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked nervously.

"When I called to spring Elizabeth from work today Yvonne had some very interesting word choices in her replies when I asked if I could borrow Elizabeth for a 'James Maine' event. 'Anytime, day or night. I'll cover for her.' 'I would never stop her from going anywhere for any reason.' 'If there is anything I can do, I'm always here.'."

"She has always been good to me." Elizabeth smiled. "Very supportive, and accepting, but we never really talk. Although she has been offering to listen more and more lately."

"Her eagerness to help felt a like a lot more than just a boss excited about their employee landing a new account." Mozzie pointed out. "What if she has an Animula past as well and knows about you?"

"I never really thought about that. She's never said anything to me about it."

"Neither have you." Neal pointed out.

"It's a dangerous conversation to start." Peter said as he held Elizabeth closer. "It's so rare to find someone who see Animula as anything other than what the Market says we are."

"Part of that is because people are too afraid to even try." Neal replied seriously. "Let's just accept the fact that Yvonne wants to help Elizabeth for now and see if she makes any obvious hints as to why. If she was working for the Mar…"

"She's not working for the Market." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Then we have another ally." Neal smiled before he pulled out his phone to glance at the time. "Alright, Mozzie and I are going to go."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Enjoy the evening," Neal advised brightly "it's six now we'll be back around two am."

"Everything in the kitchen is fresh," Mozzie added "and…uh…the sheets are…well…"

"I think what Mozzie is trying to say is treat the flat as though it was your own for the night."

"Can we go now?" Mozzie complained. "Please?"

Elizabeth and Neal shared a quick amused glance over the fact that Peter and Mozzie were blushing nearly exactly the same shade. During their hours together at their last meeting Peter hadn't felt comfortable enough to even remove his tuxedo jacket and she wasn't sure tonight was going to be much different. As much as she missed being intimate with him she understood his hesitation particularly in settings that he wasn't familiar enough with to feel secure in. It was the ultimate act of letting one's guard down as there was no dividing part of their attention to devote to their surroundings in the heat of the moment.

Demonstrating how ill at ease he was in the foreign apartment Peter instantly tensed the moment Neal and Mozzie closed the door behind them. Lost in thought he seemed bolted to the spot in the indoor garden. He had relaxed his embrace when they had all been speaking but he still had his arms around Elizabeth and she could feel his anxiety levels rise. Elizabeth let a few minutes pass to give him a chance to work things out on his own but when he still didn't move she knew she was going to have to help him break free. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him suddenly locked in his own mind, blocking out the world when it became too much. She had learned from experience that there was no gentle way to bring him back, no matter what she tried he always jolted when the spell was broken. This time was no exception as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Peter didn't pull away but she felt the miniature shockwave that coursed through him as his attention was drawn back to her.

"It's okay, Peter, I just want to spend time with you. I don't care what we do or don't do."

"I know, I just..." Peter hesitated "…I have to show you something."

Elizabeth's stomach twisted in a knot at Peter's quiet serious tone. Seeing that he had upset her and knowing it was only going to get worse Peter reached up and carded his hand into her hair and guided her to tilt her head back so he could give her a gentle kiss. Trying to feel reassured Elizabeth forced a brave smile. Peter did the same before looking around the peaceful garden set in the middle of the large room. Seeking more privacy despite being alone Peter took Elizabeth's hand and guided her through the apartment until they found the warmly decorated bedroom. Standing next to the bed Peter looked around once last time before he reached up to loosen his silver tie. However he stopped himself from doing so and tried taking a breath to say something instead, but he couldn't seen to find any words either.

"Peter…"

"What did Neal tell you about how we met?"

"Nothing. He just told me it was complicated." Elizabeth replied honestly. "You told me he won you in a card game and that's why the Market doesn't know where you are…is that not true?"

"That's true." Peter assured. "What I didn't tell you is the condition I was in when he took me in. Neal didn't just rescue me from the Market, he spent the last month bringing me back from the brink of death. My last Master…"

Peter stopped suddenly followed by a heavy sigh of frustration defeat as he found himself unable to continue the story. He had only ever really spoken about his previous Masters and how they treated him in very vague terms rather than any specific examples. Clearly feeling forced to talk about it now and his words about Neal told Elizabeth this last Master had left a physical mark instead of just an emotional one. The fact that there was an obvious external sign of abuse that he couldn't hide was upsetting him to the point of misery. He had always tried his hardest to deny most of his past abuse, and Elizabeth had never had the heart to tell Peter that he didn't hide his emotional scars as well as he thought he did. Every time he zoned out, pulled away, or even just avoided eye contact it was a stark visualization of past wounds.

Falling back into old patterns Peter was avoiding looking at Elizabeth now. The Market went to great lengths to instill silence in their victims and it worked. Even in privacy Peter struggled to speak out against his attacker due to a deeply seeded false belief that if something bad had happened to him he only had himself to blame for doing something wrong in the first place. He made a move as if he was going to take his tie off again to remove his shirt and just show her, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

When Peter continued to spiral into his own silence and indecision Elizabeth reached up to brush his cheek with her fingertips. Bringing his gold stained up to meet her clear blue ones he smiled faintly. Encouraged by the shadow of a smile Elizabeth put her hands on his tie with obviously intent to undo it but pausing for permission first. Peter didn't hesitate to give his permission with a quick nod and stood peacefully as she removed it for him before helping him take his jacket off as well.

Elizabeth fought hard against it but she couldn't keep her nerves from causing her hands to shake slightly making dealing with the small mother of pearl buttons down the front of Peter's shirt difficult to undo. Managing a quiet chuckle at the look of frustration that wrinkled Elizabeth's brow Peter reached up and helped her. With the shirt open Elizabeth paused again not wanting to take it away from him if he wasn't ready. Taking a deep breath Peter turned around and went to shrug the shirt off himself. At first Elizabeth thought that the mark he was so afraid to reveal was the inch long scar on his neck that had been burned there by the collar. However before she could even register that the mark had been a result of Renner Peter revealed the extensive damage to his broad shoulders.

Elizabeth couldn't help the sharp gasp of horror that escaped her lips at the sight and the implications behind it. Unlike the bloody tattered mess that Neal had first discovered the long diagonal gashes were mostly healed over with a thin layer of bright white scar tissue with the exception of the one that ran along his spine that was still covered in a dry yellowish granulation layer. The older marks that had faded to a dull pink told a tale of years of increasingly violent encounters that had lead up to the brutal attack that had both nearly cost him his life but also saved it.

Elizabeth battled hard to fight her tears as Peter turned back around to face her to keep from upsetting him further with her own reaction. She had selfishly ruined him when she had gone behind his back and stolen to keep him and as a result the Market had thrown him to the first wolf that offered to them anything. If he had had any true value left as an Animula the Market would have never allowed such mistreatment. As a private owner she had to have his health certified every six months but clearly his last Master had been allowed to beat him unchecked for years.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry."

Hearing Peter apologize for his undeserved fate was more than Elizabeth could take as she broke down into tears. Peter gathered her into a comforting embraced and allowed her to cry against his chest. Releasing emotions bottled up for two years as some her worst fears about what had happened to him since they'd been separated were realized Elizabeth cried herself breathless. Peter didn't have any tears for himself but it pained him deeply to put her through this. For every euphoric moment they had brought one another it seemed like there were two devastating ones just like this.

Too late to turn back now Peter just held her until she began to calm. Having become skilled at regaining her composure over the years Elizabeth settled herself. Afraid of hurting him she didn't dare wrap her arms around him but she did nuzzle against his chest. Closing her eyes she rested her ear over his heart and took comfort in the fact that it was still beating strong. Peter rested his chin over her head and held her tighter, mistaking her sudden silence with despair rather than acceptance.

"This is why I hesitated to reenter your life." Peter whispered sadly. "I hate what I've done to you."

"Peter, no, never say that."

"How can I possibly be worth all the heartache I cause you?"

"I could say the same to you of me."

"What? No. No, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I had nothing before I met you and you gave me everything. Every second of joy you've brought me is worth a life time of pain. I'd fight forever for you."

"That's my answer as well."

Elizabeth had leaned back to look into Peter's eyes when she gave her response to make sure he knew she meant every word of it. Searching her eyes and finding only sincerity Peter smiled brightly. Relieved to have his confession behind them and to come through the other side just as strong as when they entered the darkness Peter leaned into another passionate kiss that Elizabeth readily returned. Elizabeth squeaked in surprise when Peter picked her up and turned to sit on the bed so that she ended up straddling his lap. After kissing her again he looked her over with a lupine grin. Although her pulse was already pounding in anticipation Elizabeth worried about hurting him considering he had just barely escaped his brush with death.

"Peter, are you su…"

"What was that word for your 'diagnosis'?" Peter interrupted. "The term you hated?"

"Animulaphilia."

"Latin for Animula lover." Peter nodded thoughtfully. "I think we just need to change the context."

"Take a word's power away by making it your own?" Elizabeth asked knowingly with a mock demure smile.

"Exactly. Couldn't hurt to try, in fact I think we both might enjoy it."

"I know we will." Elizabeth purred confidently. "Animulaphilia, it does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I like the sound of it already."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Were you able to get it?" Neal asked Mozzie over the phone hopefully.

"Not yet." Mozzie admitted. "When is your meeting with Cheng?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Have you told Peter yet?"

"No. He's been so light hearted over the past few days since seeing Elizabeth. I haven't been able to take that away from him by mentioning his old Master, particularly if you and I could pull off a way to met with Cheng without him having to come along."

"By the time Cheng wants a piece art and doesn't just get it for himself it means it's pretty much unobtainable. I'm sorry, Neal, I tried."

"It's okay. I knew it was a long shot, I was just hoping you had a trick up your sleeve."

"I have a lot of those, but not one capable of this." Mozzie said. "If you're determined to lure Cheng to this game you're going to have to use Peter as bait. Although we have plenty of other players coming, we don't really need Cheng. In fact it might run smoother if we didn't invite a known violent Crime Lord."

"Peter wants this and with good reason. We have to at least try to invite him, besides he won't just kill me out of hand."

"You don't know that, but I do agree that wouldn't fit with his reputation. Just don't question or insult his honor or he'll consider himself to have every right to murder you and probably gruesomely."

"Thank you for your comforting words." Neal said dryly.

"Forewarned is forearmed." Mozzie pointed out. "Speaking of which, go tell Peter. It's not fair to him to wait until the last minute to tell him he's about to face one of his demons. He needs to make sure he's ready for this."

"I know. I need to make sure I'm ready for this too."

"You'll do fine, Neal, you've always worked best under pressure. Just don't let Cheng even get a hint that you see Peter as anything other than something 'easy won, easy lost'."

"Yeah." Neal agreed sadly.

"Wow, okay, maybe you can't do this." Mozzie said with genuine concern.

"I can, I promise. Don't mention any of this to Elizabeth, Peter doesn't want her to know."

"I know. Call me when you're safe."

"I will."

Neal pressed the contact that disconnected the call. Sitting at the kitchen table Neal sat thoughtfully while compulsively turning the phone over in his hands. Peter had been doing better over the past two days than any others but Neal was worried that he was about to change all of that with news of the meeting with Cheng. The weather outside was perfect as the heat of summer had started to give way to the cooler temperature of fall but not to the point where it was starting to hint at winter. Once again Peter was out on the large balcony leaning against the stone wall while he stared out over the city. After so many years being trapped inside and knowing winter was coming soon Peter was spending as much time outside as he could. Mozzie had taken Satchmo back to Elizabeth's, but Neal had suggested that the dog stay with them a few times a month to give Peter an excuse to walk around the neighborhood if nothing else. Neal had been curious about the man that had helped Peter home, but Peter hadn't expressed any interest in going to visit the man again.

Sitting at the table watching Peter stand motionlessly on the balcony Neal realized that he was still stalling in going out and talking to him about Cheng. Feeling on edge Neal jerked slightly as his phone rang in his hands. He assumed it was just Mozzie again but when he looked at the number his stomach knotted. Not really in the mood right now Neal considered just letting it go to voice mail. The call was one ring away from being answered automatically by the recording when Neal changed his mind and pressed the contact to pick up the call.

"Taylor." Neal greeted the vet in a colder tone than he had intended.

"Still angry with me?"

"A lot has happened since the last time we spoke, but it's only been about a week. So, 'yes', I'm still angry with you."

"We didn't even get to finish our last conversation. I had actually called to apologize to Peter for how I treated him, but you hung up on me and never called back before I had a chance to ask to speak with him."

Neal recalled back to the last time they had spoken, half way through their conversation Neal had heard Peter leaving his room and heading down stairs and fleeing out onto the front steps after steeling up the courage to read Elizabeth's emails to him. In the whirlwind of events that had been set off by Mozzie getting a hold of Elizabeth through the email it had never occurred to Neal to contact the vet.

"How is Peter doing?" Taylor asked.

"His back is nearly fully healed, there's no sign of infection and his endurance is improving."

"You only ever want to tell me about his physical state." Taylor pointed out. "Can I talk to him?"

"I...uh...I'd rather you didn't today."

"Why not?"

"Because things are going well." Neal said bluntly.

"And you think I'm going to ruin that?"

"You did last time." Neal pointed out. "No matter your intentions now you still sharply remind Peter of the Market, and even though you clearly want to help you still treat Peter like an Animula."

"I can't help but feel that you're being a little hypocritical right now considering that you're making the decision for him on whether or not he talks to me."

"He has your number, and he has his own phone."

"Fair enough. I know you and I got off to a bit of a bad start, but we are on the same side. I've been trying to gather and unite as many like minded people as I can to try to launch an offensive against the Market. However I have to admit that so far we are fairly disorganized and ineffective, the few of us who have gone public have been quickly buried by the Market and labeled as 'wackos'. What we are really lacking is access to solid evidence to the real condition of Animula…evidence like Peter."

"No." Neal said firmly. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't just drag him out into the spotlight, it will destroy him even if the Market doesn't just instantaneously discredit him as an anomaly and have him killed. Remember I don't really own him, if the Market finds him they will take him away and I'll be arrested."

"I'm aware, and I'm not saying we wouldn't have to be smart about it." Taylor said. "I'm open to other suggestions, but Peter is amazingly good at changing hearts and minds."

"You say that, but out of the list of Masters as long as his arm he's only ever really managed to break through to two of them." Neal replied with a sigh. "We can't take down the Market simply by exposing Peter, we have to expose the Market itself."

"You've been thinking about this."

"I have."

"Good. If there is anything I can do…"

"Actually, do you have any contacts left inside the Market?"

"I deeply regret the fact that I burned all those bridges."

"Do you at least know who the head of the New York Market is? I can't seem to find anything on the organizational structure of the Market."

"That's intentional, makes them less vulnerable to attack if no one knows who's on top. Publicly the Market insists that it's run by a large board of more than a hundred anonymous members, even employees aren't really told anything about the 'Top Brass'. However, there are a lot of theories that the New York Market is not only owned by one man but that all the other Markets are just subdivisions of the New York Headquarters."

"If one man owned the Market he would be worth billions, he'd have an obscene amount of power."

"Enough power to keep a portion of the population in slavery." Taylor agreed. "I've heard a lot of theories as to who it is, but there is one name that comes up time and time again over the years."

"Who?"

"Vincent Adler."

Neal's blood instantly turned ice cold. He had heard the name 'Adler' before, from Kate. The last time he saw her when they had fought she had tried to tell him something about a man named Adler but he was far too angry and hurt over the fact that she had targeted and conned him into a relationship from the start to listen to the reasons why. He never even learned if she had eventually fallen for him in earnest or if their love was still a lie. Angry over the betrayal the last thing he had wanted to hear about at the time was another man, but the name had stuck in his mind. There was no saying that it was the same Adler but the coincidence was enough to get Neal's heart racing again.

"Neal?" Taylor asked. "Have you heard of him?"

"I have to go."

"Nea…"

"I will tell Peter you called, whether he calls you back is up to him."

"Should I hold my breath?"

"I wouldn't advise it."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Sorry for the wait...this chapter did not want to be written!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Standing in Cheng's office Peter did his best to take on the classic Animula trait of being uninterested in his surroundings despite the fact that his ever sense was on high alert. He had spent hours in Cheng's presence in the past quietly zoning out until called upon but he was struggling with it now. When he'd been living with Cheng he'd had nothing left to lose, now there was so much on the line that he was questioning if this risk had really been worth it. Peter had been relieved to find that Cheng hadn't replaced him, if there was an Animula here Cheng would have had him attending this meeting.

What was distressing was the fact that Peter hadn't recognized the woman who had brought them through the mansion to meet with Cheng. Greeting guests had always been Hsing's task and if she had fallen from her position as hostess there was a good chance that she had been tossed out on the street to fend for herself. Alone in a foreign land without any English skills, and too afraid of the authorities to seek out help, the women that Cheng cast out didn't fare well. Peter had witnessed several of them return and beg Cheng for his protection despite the abuse that went along with his 'charity'. As much as Peter hoped for the others that never returned it was unlikely that they found true freedom.

Renewing his resolve to remove this monster from his city Peter settled into a cold calm. Practically lounging in the chair in front of Cheng's desk Neal was doing an excellent job of acting like he had no idea who he was dealing with as he casually chatted up Cheng in an attempt to entice him to his game. Neal had used the persona of a Texas kid born into immense wealth who was rebelling and generally screwing around in New York in search of the kind of good times and thrills that only excessive money and privilege could buy. Nick was involving himself in crime and high stakes gambling as if it was just a diversion without any real concept about the consequences.

Peter wasn't sure how well their approach was working as Cheng sat listening to his enthusiastic guest who's thick Texas accent only further highlighted how much he didn't belong in the crime lord's office. So far Neal had done one hundred percent of the talking, building up the party he was going to throw like it was a wild business venture that he wanted Cheng to invest in. Peter kept his eyes down but he'd had enough practice watching Masters while looking at the floor to know when Cheng lost interest in Neal and turned his eye on him instead. Peter held perfectly still as Cheng looked him over.

Neal kept talking until he'd finished his pitch as if he was used to being surrounded by people who hung on his every word. When he was finished he told Cheng he'd be honored if he would attend and looked at him expectantly for an answer. Cheng contemplated Neal silently for a moment before leaning forward slightly. Peter held his breath unsure of how Cheng was going to respond now that Neal was giving him a moment to get a word in edge wise. Peter had never personally witnessed Cheng kill anyone who visited his office but there were several men who never returned that he suspected never made it back to the front door.

"I have to say, Mr. Halden, I did not expect to see either one of you again."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Not at all, Mr. Halden, quite the opposite in fact." Cheng smiled before looking to Peter. "Has he been giving you any trouble?"

Despite the fact that Cheng was looking at him Peter knew the question had been directed at Neal. It took Neal a few seconds of silence for him to pick up on the fact he was meant to answer but he played it off well. Looking over his shoulder briefly Neal looked Peter over as if trying to decide if he'd been more trouble than he was worth or not before he turned back to Cheng.

"He certainly hasn't been what I was expecting." Neal replied with a rueful smile. "But we've been making it work."

"So he's obedient?" Cheng asked with a doubtful tone.

"Not really, but I like my broncos with a good amount of buck in them." Neal said thickening his accent. "Although it was touch and go with him for a while there, you rode him hard."

"That I did. I was surprised you still wanted him despite the condition he was in." Cheng said. "I warned you that I had been heavy handed with him."

Peter narrowed his eyes as Cheng pretended that he'd been up front with Neal about how his new acquisition had been treated. Not that Cheng was entirely to blame, by the time he was ready to leave the party with his winnings Neal had been so intoxicated that Peter had to drag his new Master home rather than the other way around. Cheng noticed the change in his expression and stared at him, silently challenging him to call him a liar.

"I don't remember that," Neal admitted sheepishly "but I don't recall very much from that night."

"That would be from the drugs." Cheng said calmly as he kept his eye on Peter.

"You drugged me?" Neal asked sounding more annoyed than upset.

"I didn't drug you, you drugged yourself."

"What?"

"Did you not understand that the drinks on the trays with the lotus blossoms were laced?" Cheng chuckled.

"I musta missed that announcement."

"Clearly, and yet you still won." Cheng smiled. "I have to admit I was impressed with that bluff."

"Go all in or go home."

"A good philosophy right up until the point where you lose it all." Cheng pointed out with a dangerous tone.

"That's not really part of my plan." Neal shrugged.

"No, I don't suppose it is. Men like you were just born lucky, the rest of us had to work to get where we are." Cheng remarked without any apparent malice. "Do you know what I do for a living, Mr. Halden?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's of a less than legal nature."

"Surely your new Animula advised against you inviting me."

"He doesn't talk much."

"Animula rarely have anything useful to say." Cheng agreed loftily. "This one certainly never did. However I can't imagine he came here without out at least a warning."

"The near death condition he was in was warning enough that this could be dangerous." Neal conceded darkly.

"So why are you here? You had your fun at my game, why not quit while you're ahead?"

"Ahead?" Neal repeated in mock offense, as he worked to recover from his slight slip in tone. "I'm just getting started. This is the first game I'm hosting, I don't want it to be my last. Having you there adds a significant amount of credibility to my status as a major player and increases the chances that I'll get invited to more."

"So inviting me is a power play?"

"As well as common courtesy." Neal smiled brightly.

"Well then it wouldn't be very gentlemen of me to decline."

"I promise to make it a hell of a night," Neal beamed "us Texas boys know how to party."

"I noticed."

The fact that Cheng was so easily engaging in conversation with Neal was making Peter increasingly nervous, Cheng didn't usually bother wasting time with verbal sparing like this. Risking glancing up he caught Cheng's eye and a slight smile twitched the corner of Cheng's mouth. Dropping his eyes back to the floor Peter swore at himself for looking up at Cheng. Peter got the distinct impression that Cheng wasn't really falling for any of this, but he couldn't figure out why he hadn't just ordered Neal to leave or made a move to kill him.

Seeing the brief silent exchange between Cheng and Peter Neal was also starting to sense that the thin ice they'd walked in on here was starting to crack beneath them. Cheng hadn't officially accepted the invitation but Neal felt it was time to leave. Cheng knew he was invited and that was what counted right now. If Cheng came to the game they could trap him along with the others, if he didn't show they'd just have to think of another way to stop him from torturing any more Animula or women. In an attempt to end their meeting Neal got to his feet. Thanking him for his time he gave Cheng a shallow respectful bow before turning to leave before things went South.

"One more thing before you go, Mr. Halden…"

With his blood flashing to ice Neal paused and turned as Cheng opened the top drawer on his desk. Peter reacted before Neal even knew that there was a threat. Knowing Cheng kept a gun in the drawer Peter automatically put himself between Neal and Cheng without thinking. Cheng didn't even bother reaching for the weapon, he had already gotten exactly what he wanted through Peter's reaction: proof that their Master/Animula act was exactly that and that everything Neal had to say was mostly likely a lie as well. Neal expected Peter to panic, but instead having been caught Peter abandoned his Animula persona and glared defiantly at his former Master.

"Such loyalty, Peter." Cheng praised. "I saw a lot of human qualities in you, but loyalty was never something I never got from you."

"Maybe you would have if you hadn't spent two years trying to beating me to death." Peter snarled angrily.

"Maybe I wouldn't have beaten you if you'd shown some the fire you're displaying now." Cheng taunted. "How many times did you willingly kneel down in front of this very desk? I lost count, but I bet you didn't."

Clenching his hands into fists Peter pulled his shoulders back aggressively. Afraid he might actually launch himself across the desk and attack Neal stepped forward and put his hand on Peter's chest to encourage him to think twice before committing to violence. Peter stayed tense but he took Neal's silent advice and stayed on his side of the mahogany desk. Having trusted Neal to keep Peter in check Cheng just smiled coldly at the pair. Seeing the smug expression Neal wanted to lash out at Cheng himself, but he forced himself to concentrate on getting them out of the dangerous criminal's office alive.

"Good to see you listen to your new Master or should I say your new friend?" Cheng chuckled. "It's interesting to see some fight left in you, Peter. However, if you two think you're going to take me on, you'd better be prepared to 'go all in'."

"We are not here to take you on." Neal lied as he tried desperately to salvage things. "I jus…"

"I don't really care what your plans were before you came here," Cheng interrupted dismissively "all that matters now is whether or not you're willing to put your skills to use for me…Mr. Caffrey."

Neal tried to hide his shock that Cheng knew his name but he didn't bother insulting him by trying to deny it. The fact that he had hunted down his name meant he had also likely learned more than a thing or two about his reputation. He still had his hand across Peter's chest and he could feel him heaving for breath as his anger mixed with terror as they lost ground against Cheng. Forcing himself to relax Neal slipped his hands into his pockets, dropped his accent, and smiled brightly.

"What can I do you for you?"


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: sorry for the long wait, I've been struggling some with the direction of the story. However I'm pleased to announce I have it figured out now. Also since I'm crossing over with the WC Universe I decided to cross over with my own WC story The Nightingale (written under Phoenix-cry) for the sheer self indulgent fun of it. You do not need to have read The Nightingale to understand what's going on though as this is just using some character names and elements in a added AU twist. That's right...this is now an AU inside an AU. I'm so meta ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"That wasn't so bad."

"Neal, I have *literally* had nightmares of that meeting that went better than that just did."

"We got out alive." Neal pointed out.

"Cheng knows your name."

"That was a surprise," Neal nodded thoughtfully "but not as big an issue as you may think."

"He is never going to let you go. Now that he knows who you are he can find you, and he will never stop using you."

"Peter if knowing my name was enough to find me the FBI would have locked me up long ago. Trust me, we're safe."

"Unlike Hsing." Peter replied morosely. "Cheng is going to kill her if you don't do as he asks, that was not a bluff."

"Hsing is going to be okay, I promise."

"Even if you manage to steal the Nightingale sword from the Yakuza that doesn't mean Cheng isn't just going to make more demands of you once you give it to him, and he will use the same threats over and over again if we don't find a way to stop him. Not to mention the Yakuza are not known for being forgiving."

"Just give me a few minutes to think this all through."

"There is nothing to think through, Neal, you can't steal from the Yakuza."

"Yeah, the first rule of a long healthy life as a thief is to never cross the Yakuza." Neal said seriously as he mulled over their predicament. "Breaking into the evidence locker at the FBI would be easier."

"And less dangerous."

"And less dangerous." Neal agreed.

Neal slipped his hands into his pockets as he suddenly stopped walking. Peter stopped as well and glanced around nervously at the grassy area of Central Park that they were cutting through on their way back to the apartment. There were a few people in sight mid-morning on a Friday but none of them were close enough to notice the gold in Peter's eyes and identify him as anything other than your average New Yorkers. even with the other park goers minding their own business Peter would rather they kept moving since people seemed to pay less attention to them when they were walking. Peter felt that when they were standing still people tended to give him a closer inspection as they approached. He tried to tell himself that it was simply an illusion in his own mind caused by feeling more vulnerable as a stationary object as opposed to actively moving past people, but either way he didn't like just standing out in the open.

After narrowly escaping the meeting with Cheng Peter just wanted to return to the relative safety of the apartment as quickly as possible. Thinking back to Hsing Peter had known something was wrong when she wasn't at the front door to greet them, although she hadn't been tossed out on the street liked he'd feared she had fallen from Cheng's favor and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if Neal didn't return with the prize he wanted. Of all of Cheng's captive women who used to treat him with respect but at the same time knew to keep some distance from him Hsing was the one who had dared come a little closer. She didn't have the courage or the English language skills to talk to him but she often offered him a flower and a grateful bow before hurrying away. She had even tried to offer her silent assistance with his wounds the first time Cheng had beaten him to the point of blood, however Cheng had caught her and it had taken all of Peter's persuasion to convince Cheng that she didn't deserve punishment for her mercy. Cheng didn't want his women seeing the Animula as a source of strength and made it abundantly clear that didn't tolerate them interacting with him. At times Peter found himself under Cheng's cane not because he had done something wrong but in order to teach the women a lesson without risking damaging their skin and reducing their value.

Peter didn't begrudge the terrified women for not doing more to acknowledge that he was keeping some of Cheng's sadistic tendencies satiated, he just wished he could have done more to protect them. He had been trying to avoid thinking about how the women were fairing with him gone, feeling just as helpless to do anything about their situation as he was about any of the Animula he had met over the years. Now Hsing life was directly in his hands as Cheng had used her as a bargaining ploy to make sure that he and Neal didn't just leave and never return. Peter had never met the man they had been tasked with stealing from, Haru Yamaguchi, but Cheng often spoke of him with a bitter hatred. Cheng didn't really want the ceremonial katana sword known as 'The Nightingale' he simply wanted to take it from Yamaguchi knowing that it would bring the Yakuza leader a great deal of shame and disrespect from his connections back in Japan to have lost it.

Peter had no idea how Neal could possibly think that he could go up against an enemy that even Cheng had never dared challenge directly. Concentrating hard Neal was staring at a small blue flower that was sticking up out of the grass on the edge of the path that they were standing on, lost in thought as he tried to figure out a way to salvage the most recent turn of events. Peter envied Neal's ability to feel at ease enough out in the open to become absorbed in his own thoughts, Peter could zone out for hours but only when he was in a confined environment. Peter tensed as a couple holding hands started walking towards them along the path. He considered alerting Neal to their approach but Neal did glance over at them having caught them in his periphery even if he hadn't appeared to be aware of his surrounds. Unlike the way the couple made Peter's heart race in a fight or flight response Neal instantly labeled the young humans as not being a threat and went back to his problem solving.

Peter told himself that Neal was having the more appropriate reaction to the situation but that didn't stop his mind from coming up with a dozen ways this casual encounter could quickly go wrong. Stepping back onto the grass to give them more room to walk by Peter automatically glanced up at the pair as they passed by, chastising himself for doing so as the woman caught his eye. A look of surprise lit up the young woman's face as she tugged on her partner's sleeve to get his attention. The man looked up and after a split second of confusion as to why she had brought his attention the men he noticed the gold as well and raised his eye brows in shock. Peter had tried to look away before the man could spot him but a moment of defiance had caused him to glare spitefully at the innocent man who had simply been caught off guard by the rare sight of an Animula in public.

Feeling guilty for the silent challenge Peter quickly looked away and offered him a sight bow of his head in apology. Looking like he felt just as guilty as Peter for staring the man smiled nervously at him as they continued on their way down the path. Once they were a safe distance away they started to chatter to one another in a hushed tone about the close encounter as they stole a few backwards glances. The entire exchange had only take a few seconds but Peter felt like he'd just run a marathon. He knew that he wouldn't have reacted as strongly to the humans passing by if he hadn't just come from a meeting with his former Master, but no amount of logic was helping him calm his jack rabbit heart. Shifting his weight uncomfortably Peter found himself starting to panic. Peter's sudden panting breath caught Neal's attention and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Peter?"

"Can we please not just stand here?" Peter complained darkly.

"What?" Neal asked surprised by Peter's tone. He looked around and spotted the retreating couple. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been in the city so long that people become almost like a background noise, they seemed harmless."

"They were, but that's not the point."

"Right. I understand. Let's go."

"Thank you."

"Peter any time you're feeling uncomfortable just tell me."

"You would quickly grow weary of hearing about it." Peter said only half joking.

"Peter…"

"I'm fine." Peter interrupted with a sigh. "I just need to keep reminding myself that the average human wants nothing more to do with me that I want to do with them."

"That's not true. I don't mean that everyone means you harm, far from it, but above all other traits humans are extraordinarily curious. It's basic human nature. When people who never come in contact with Animula see you out and about they are going to notice and they are going to stare. Humans are fascinated by the unique and different."

"But at the same time you fear it."

"Sadly that is also human nature." Neal admitted. "However the two aspects can work together to change perception. People being curious about Animula is going to be advantageous when we start getting the truth about you out there. Human thirst for knowledge eventually always wins out over our fear."

"We need to beat Cheng before we can even think about taking on the Market." Peter said to change the subject.

"I actually have a plan now." Neal said proudly.

"Already?"

"Well, half a plan, enough to get started. I think it's best not to over think this one." Neal explained. "We are going to use that same human curiosity to get our foot in the door with the Yakuza and win them over."

"Win them over? How do you suggest we do that?"

"We are going to tell them that we plan to steal from them."

"That's a terrible idea." Peter said flatly.

"I know. That's why it's going to work."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Just trust me."

"Against my better judgement I do." Peter manged to smile.

"Good." Neal chuckled. "So are you up for one more adventure today?"

"Sure. Why not? You've piqued my curiosity."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Walking towards the address where Cheng had told them they could find Yamaguchi and the sword Neal's thoughts kept slipping back to the name Taylor had brought up and if it was the same Adler that had lead to Kate's death. Neal wasn't even sure if Adler had actually been involved or if he had just been a mark of Kate's. The only details he had to run on was that someone named Adler was somehow connected to the music box and that hunting for the music box had gotten Kate killed. Neal had tried to look into her death but without any access to the police file or any solid leads of his own other than a fairly common last name and a story about a box Neal had quickly reached a dead end.

Having blamed himself for death for having pushed her away it had taken Mozzie months before he was able to get Neal to interact with the real world again. Even with Mozzie's support Neal had still become mostly a loner since her murder, at least until he had met Peter. Neal wanted to ask Peter about Adler but kept quiet for now since the day was stressful enough with dealing with Cheng and soon Yamaguchi. If Peter had heard of Adler it couldn't have been in a positive light.

If Adler was the ringleader Neal hated to think about what an encounter with the owner of a slave empire would be like for any Animula. Taylor seemed to have at one point truly believed that his patients were nothing more than animals, but if Adler was at the top he had to know that all of the Market propaganda about the soullessness of the Animula were all lies. He would probably treat his property with far more derision than the typical Master since he knew the massive scale suffering he was callously causing and profiting from. Neal didn't want to excuse any of Peter's former Masters behavior, his own included, due to ignorance, but there was something more evil about knowing the truth and actively hiding it the way whoever owned the Market did.

"I hope this uncharacteristic silence of yours is you refining this insane plan."

"Something like that." Neal replied vaguely as he was pulled from his thoughts.

Peter gave Neal a questioning look expecting him to explain further but when he didn't Peter didn't push the issue. Neal smiled to himself as they continued to walk, Mozzie would have never let him get away with a pensive silence followed by an evasive answer. Peter seemed perfectly content to drop the subject after his initial hint at an inquiry. Neal hoped that was because Peter wanted his own privacy respected and so he respected others when they didn't want to talk and not simply because he felt he didn't have the right to press for more information.

"Okay." Neal announced as they came to a large mansion set in the middle of a Brownstone neighborhood. "Are you still okay with everything we discussed?"

Taking a deep breath Peter pulled his shoulders back slightly and nodded. Taking a calming breath of his own Neal smoothed out his tie and made his way purposefully towards the large Victorian home. Peter followed Neal closely and although usually he would be expected to stay a step behind Neal when they reached the top step Peter stood directly at his side. He gave Neal a doubtful glance but Neal nodded his approval. He knew how hard it was for Peter to break his training even in private let alone out in public.

"Just follow my lead." Neal said as he reached out and pressed the door bell.

"Yes, Mast…Neal."

"'Nick'."

"Nick." Peter corrected. "Sorry."

Neal was a little hesitant to proceed with Peter making two mistakes before they had even begun, but it was too late to back down as one of Yamaguchi's men opened the door. The well dressed muscular Japanese man with long slicked back hair who had opened the door stared at the pair on the door step with a flat disinterested expression. Peter had his eyes up when the man first greeted them but he quickly bowed his head. Neal nudged Peter's shoulder to get him to look up again before smiling his brightest smile at the guard.

"Konnichiwa." Neal greeted with a shallow bow. "My name is Nick Halden, this is Peter. We are here to see Mr. Yamaguchi, we don't have an appointment but trust me he wants to talk to us."

The guard's only reaction was a slow blink before he closed the door once again.

"Now what?" Peter asked dryly.

"Just wait." Neal replied confidently.

Neal slipped his hands into his pockets casually as they waited on the front step. Putting his hands behind his back Peter settled in as though he expected them to be waiting for the next few hours rather than minutes. After about five minutes Neal was just starting to have some doubts when the door opened once again and they were silently invited inside. The guard guided them through the well appointed house to a large windowless back study room where Yamaguchi was sitting behind a foreboding mahogany desk. Unlike Cheng who had chairs in place for his guests Yamaguchi's visitors were left to stand.

Neal walked up to Yamaguchi's desk fearlessly and offered him a slightly deeper bow than he had given the guard at the door. Peter mimicked Neal's greeting to Yamaguchi as well before he put one foot back and went to get down on his knees. Before he could get far Neal reached over and gently put his hand on Peter's arm to get his attention. Peter looked over to him and Neal shook his head slightly followed by a subtle warm smile in a silent reminder that he didn't have to kneel. With a shy smile of his own Peter nodded and not only stayed on is feet but also pulled his shoulders back and made a visible effort to keep his chin up even though he still didn't dare look directly at Yamaguchi. Neal made sure Peter was settled before turning his full attention back to Yamaguchi.

The brief exchange had appeared natural but it had been fully scripted before they had arrived. Peter had raised doubts about his acting ability but he had pulled it off perfectly. Neal had kept Yamaguchi in the corner of his eye and the slight crease of confusion between Yamaguchi's brow at seeing a 'Master' gently discouraging submissive behavior was exactly what Neal had been hoping for. Taken off guard by the visit and the way Neal and Peter interacted Yamaguchi took a moment to recover.

"Mr. Halden was it?"

"Yes, Sir." Neal replied respectfully.

"I have to admit that I do not usually associate with people who keep company with demons." Yamaguchi said coldly with a distasteful glance at Peter.

Peter tensed at the derision in Yamaguchi's voice and instinctively bowed his head slightly. Neal shifted his weight closer to Peter so that their shoulders touched in a silent show of support. Peter had warned him that Yamaguchi was going to react negatively to him but the demon comment had caught Neal by surprise.

"He's not a demon." Neal said defensively. "He has more soul than any of the cowards who have forced him to call them 'Master'."

"His possession of a soul or not doesn't change what he is." Yamaguchi retorted. "Unlike the Anglo population that is riddled with the Animula curse an Animula in Japan is once in a generation or less. They are portents of great misfortune and bring nothing but misery."

"Then why are you even speaking to me?"

"Because that is not just any Animula," Yamaguchi growled darkly "that is Fai Cheng's wretched slave."

Neal and Peter exchanged a quick mock panicked look of surprise, but they had actually been counting on Yamaguchi recognizing him. Peter had never met the Yakuza leader before but the way that Cheng knew everything about Yamaguchi and the people he surrounded himself with it only made sense that Yamaguchi would do the same with Cheng.

"I do not know who he thinks he's fooling sending you two here," Yamaguchi continued in a deadly calm "but I will have you both tortured until I hear something that sounds like the truth."

"Cheng didn't send us here, but he is the reason we are here."

Yamaguchi went to motion towards one of his guards to come and take the pair away.

"Wait," Neal said holding his hands up in mock surrender "hear me out. You're right, this isn't just any Animula, his name is Peter and he's my friend."

"Friend?" Yamaguchi repeated in disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking."

"I think you're insane."

"Right, that." Neal nodded. "I started out just like any other clueless Master, I won Peter from Cheng in an illegal poker game, but Peter has taught me so much in the short time."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You and Cheng are enemies, and now because of Peter I consider Cheng to be an enemy of mine as well."

"And you came here looking for ...what? An alliance?"

"More an agreement of mutual favors." Neal smiled brightly. "Peter tells me that Cheng greatly desires a sword that belongs to your family, a katana called The Nightingale."

"I am sure he does." Yamaguchi said dryly.

"I'm looking to con Cheng and I want to use it as bait."

"You are insane." Yamaguchi growled. "Get out before I have you and your pet drowned like rats."

"So you're telling me that an opportunity to take a shot at a major rival doesn't interest you?" Neal asked sounding disproving. "I know you and Cheng are at a bit of a stalemate but this is a chance for you humiliate him without any bloodshed, this is all very little risk and great reward for you."

"Bloodshed doesn't frighten me when it's warranted." Yamaguchi said defensively. "As for risk I see no reason to take one."

"You haven't even asked me what the reward might be." Neal pointed out.

"Why bother? Why would I trust a stranger, who openly admits to being a con, with any kind of deal? For all I know this Animula's loyalties still lay with Cheng, perhaps yours as well."

"Peter and I hate Cheng more than you ever could." Neal said darkly.

"That is not possible."

"I have proof."

Neal turned to Peter wordlessly encouraging him to show Yamaguchi the reason why they were seeking revenge. Peter had balked at this aspect of their plan and although he had agreed to it he didn't look any more comfortable with the idea now. Peter shifted his weight as he reached up to remove his tie but stopped himself as he glanced anxiously at at Yamaguchi. Neal wanted to believe that Peter's hesitation was an act, but he knew better. As much as it pained Neal to see Peter so visibly distraught it played perfectly into the situation.

Sighing more deeply that Neal could ever remember hearing from him Peter closed his gold stained eyes briefly in defeat. Neal reached out and put his hand on Peter's shoulder to show him some genuine support that had nothing to do with conning Yamaguchi. A slight smile touched the corner of Peter's lips and he reached up again to pull off his tie. Neal took the tie and held it for him while Peter undid the first five buttons down his dress shirt.

Turning his back on Yamaguchi Peter gingerly shrugged his jacket and shirt off his shoulders to expose the brutal marks that were still healing. Neal watched Yamaguchi from the corner of his eyes again and was relieved to see a flash of horror automatically flit across Yamaguchi's expression at the sight before he settled back into his practiced look of cold disinterest. As soon as their point was made Neal helped Peter pull his shirt and jacket back up before turning back to Yamaguchi.

"Cheng had beaten him nearly to death before he let me 'win' him, expecting him to die in my care."

"Animula don't feel pain." Yamaguchi said dismissively.

"I assure you that I do." Peter said solemnly as he rebuttoned his shirt.

"Tell your demon not to speak to me." Yamaguchi ordered at Neal.

"I'll do no such thing." Neal said firmly. "Even if you are naive enough to believe that ridiculous Market propaganda about immunity to pain or even if it was actually true no one deserves the humiliation and cruelty of being beaten bloody repeatedly."

"Even if I agreed, what makes you even think I care about what Cheng did with his property?"

"I don't expect you to care. It doesn't matter what you think of Peter, that's irrelevant." Neal replied seriously. "What's important is that you understand that *I* care. I care deeply, to the point of risking both our lives to try and strike a deal with you for even just a taste of justice for him."

Yamaguchi looked to Peter again as he contemplated Neal's statement. His expression gave Neal the impression that Yamaguchi thought he was insane for defending an Animula's honor. However when he turned back to Neal he silently allowed his guest to continue showing that he at least was willing to accept the idea that Neal believed in Peter even if Yamaguchi could not.

"I didn't come here to try and change your opinion of Animula, I came here to convince you of my own feeling in the matter." Neal continued to confirm his stance. "You see him as a demon, but I see him as a friend. Cheng spent two years violently trying to take his humanity from him, I want to take something from Cheng in return, but I need your help to do it. Trust me I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have something to offer you in return."

"I'm listening." Yamaguchi assured.

"First of is there anything that Cheng has that you want? A certain work of art in his possession? Anything of high and more importantly unusual value?"

Yamaguchi didn't answer right away. Neal got the distinct feeling that he knew exactly what he wanted but he was hesitant to tell them about anything of Cheng's he desired in case that knowledge could be used against him. Yamaguchi turned his attention to Peter and studied him as he became more curious about the 'bad omen' in his house. Uncomfortable under the scrutiny Peter tried to keep his eyes down, but as he had his entire life he eventually failed and looked up.

"Does Cheng treat the women he keeps as he did you?" Yamaguchi suddenly asked Peter.

Surprised to be asked a question directly by Yamaguchi Peter had trouble finding his voice in time.

"You have permission to speak." Yamaguchi said condescendingly having mistaken Peter's hesitation for respect.

Taking offense for Peter Neal tensed and went to take an aggressive step closer to Yamaguchi's desk. Peter reached out and put his hand against Neal's chest to stop him. Neal looked to his friend as Peter shook his head slightly to stop the impending argument. Neal was still clearly indignant but he backed down at Peter's silent request. Yamaguchi watched them carefully, observing how they interacted and trying to determine if it was genuine. Not daring to press their luck too far with the powerful crime lord Peter kept his eyes down as he addressed Yamaguchi.

"He tries not to mark their skin, but he barely treats them much better than he did me and he often loses his temper with them." Peter answered truthfully. "I did what I could to satisfy his blood lust, but without me Cheng no longer has a convenient whipping post and I fear the worst for them."

"Are there none that he holds in higher esteem than the others?"

"He has one, but…wait, are you asking because of Hsing?" Peter asked with sudden realization as he looked up at Yamaguchi. "Do you know her?"

"Cheng did not tell you?"

"Cheng never told me anything, he only ever gave orders. Any time he discussed anything around me he spoke Mandarin." Peter explained. "The few words Hsing ever spoke to me had a subtly different rhythm and tonal qualities than those spoken by the other women or even by Cheng himself. I didn't put it together before, but now I suspect that's because she doesn't speak Mandarin. Her words to me were Japanese, weren't they?"

"She is my niece. Stolen from her okiya in Japan when she was fifteen."

"Hsing is a geisha?" Neal asked.

"She is a maiko as she never completed her training, however it was always her calling from a very young age."

"Wait," Neal said confused "Cheng is holding one of your family members captive and has been for years and you've done nothing about it?"

"She was not taken directly by Cheng, only sold to him later as a prize. He's wise and does not flaunt her publicly, but Cheng takes great pride in owning a member of the Yamaguchi-gama. I wish nothing more than for her to be returned to her home in Japan, but she is not worth the blood bath that would result from retrieving her by force."

"What if you could win her by chance?" Neal asked with a mischievous grin.

Yamaguchi raised an interested eyebrow as he waited for Neal to explain. Although it was a bit of departure from his original plan hearing about Hsing was a perfect addition. Neal detailed the night of decant high stakes gambling that he already had planed that Cheng was sure to attend to gloat if nothing else. He was certain that Cheng would far desire the Nightingale sword over his living captive that had already recently fallen from his favor and if Yamaguchi accepted an invitation to the game with the sacred katan sword as his entry fee Neal would make sure that Yamaguchi won.

"I don't gamble, Mr. Halden."

"This isn't gambling," Neal assured with a bright smile "this is your chance to get Hsing back and our chance to humiliating Cheng all at the same time."

"How will you ensure that I do not lose my sword?"

"Don't worry about the details, in fact it will play better if you don't know them. This shouldn't come as a surprise to you but I have a friend who is supernaturally good at numbers" Neal tilted his head towards Peter "and you wouldn't believe what an advantage that is for cheating at cards."

"Animula can't cheat at cards, they can't even lie."

"Ask Peter my name." Neal said casually.

"What?"

"Just ask."

"What is your Master's name?"

"Nicholas Halden." Peter replied.

"I don't see what that proved." Yamaguchi said unimpressed.

"Ask him again."

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at Neal suspiciously. Neal just smiled innocently at him prompting Yamaguchi to ask Peter the question again.

"Neal Caffrey." Peter answered this time.

"Their you go," Neal winked at Yamaguchi "an Animula just lied to you."

Peter hadn't thought this simple name game was going to impress Yamaguchi but seeing the suddenly contemplative look on the Yakuza leaders face told him that he'd been wrong. Yamaguchi's beliefs about Animula had been so concrete that he hadn't thought Peter even capable of even the simplest of subterfuge until proven otherwise. Yamaguchi wasn't the first human Peter had encountered that didn't think he could lie and he had used that fact to his advantage with Masters in the past, but this was the first time he'd even tried to prove to one that he could.

Yamaguchi continued to just study the oddly matched pair in front of him silently. Neal didn't press his case any further just allowing Yamaguchi a chance to decide if he was going to risk trusting them. He hadn't made it to the top of one of the most fearsome crime syndicates without exhibiting a great deal of wisdom and caution. The lure of humiliating a rival was a powerful one, Neal just hoped it was enough to over come Yamaguchi's personal distaste for Animula and his distrust of strangers.

Without coming to any obvious conclusion Yamaguchi slowly got to his feet. Peter visibly tensed, but Neal stayed outwardly calm knowing that if Yamaguchi did decide to have them killed there would be little to nothing they could do about it so it was better to show confidence than fear. In a surprisingly quick motion Yamaguchi reached under his desk and pulled pull out a small powerful hand gun. Yamaguchi had raised the weapon to aim at Neal's heart but Peter instantly placed himself between the dangerous crime lord and his prey. For a few seconds the scene was frozen in a moment of tension. When Peter didn't back down from his protective stance Yamaguchi smiled at him. He lowered the weapon before offering Peter an almost imperceptible bow of his head in respect of the selfless move.

"Gentlemen, I believe we can do business together."


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: Sorry about the long wait...I've been very buys lately! But I'm still working on this AU! Promise!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"All in all I think I'm going to call this day a success." Neal beamed.

"Well we aren't dead."

"You're so good at the 'bright side', Peter."

"It's a gift."

Neal chuckled at Peter's some what snarky tone. Neal was about to retort when Peter suddenly dropped away from walking at his side to just behind him again. Neal hadn't even really realized that Peter had taken the huge step of walking next to him in public until he suddenly wasn't. Looking around Neal spotted the jogger that had just turned onto the lonely residential street they were walking down. The man was nearly two full blocks away and clearly had better things to do than hassle an Animula but Peter wasn't taking any chances. Even though Peter had handled both Cheng and Yamaguchi well they had far out stripped Peter's tolerance for risk for the day, maybe even for the whole week.

"You did really well today, Peter."

"Thank you, Master."

"Peter…"

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. I just want to go home."

"Should we get a taxi?"

"No." Peter said quickly.

Neal got the hint from Peter's tone that the last thing he wanted right now was to be in close quarters with another human. Now that he thought about it Neal had a vague memory of having to try multiple taxis the night he'd left Cheng's party before finding one willing to take him and Peter home. He had assumed at the time it was because he was so drunk, it occurred to him now that it had been because of Peter. The memory was very hazy but he could recall several drivers refusing them and ordering them back out onto the street. Even if their reaction had been due to his drunken and drugged conduct Peter would have assumed it was his own fault and not Neal's, either way it wasn't a theory Peter would want to test right now.

Trying not to take Peter's mood swing personally Neal just continued down the street, making sure to put himself between Peter and the jogger when they passed one another. Neal was starting to feel a little guilty about the slightly longer route that he had chosen to get them home and was second guessing himself on if what he'd had planed was a good idea or not. Deciding that they had already gone this far Neal pressed on with his original plan.

Picking up the pace a bit and not distracting Peter with any more idle chatter for the moment Neal made his way through the rich residential to a more commercial one. Being mid day on a Friday there was a fair amount of foot traffic but everyone seemed too busy with their own lives to notice the rarity walking down the street. Keeping to the far side of the street from a row of small shops and businesses Neal slowed down half a block before they reached their destination so that he wouldn't seem to come to a sudden halt. Coming to a stop about ten feet from a store front across the street that was decorated in a modern minimalist style Neal waited a moment until they had the sidewalk to themselves for a moment.

"Neal, what are we doing?" Peter whispered once they were alone.

"This is where Elizabeth works."

"What?" Peter asked surprised as he brought his gold eyes up. Neal gestured across the street to let him know where to look and he automatically followed Neal's gaze. "We…Neal, we can't go in there."

"No. I understand that. It just that it wasn't far out of the way on our path home and I thought you'd like to know where it is."

Relaxing slightly Peter quickly looked around the surrounding area before a trace of a smile touched the corners of his lips. It was a beautiful area, clearly one of the wealthier districts. The lease on the event planning business office was probably twenty times what Elizabeth paid for the rent in her apartment. Neal had asked Mozzie about Elizabeth's neighborhood in thoughts of taking Peter for a walk by and Mozzie had admitted that it probably wouldn't make Peter feel any better. Knowing this was a good part of town Neal thought Peter might take comfort in knowing that Elizabeth had managed to land mostly on her feet.

"Thank you, Neal."

"The least I could do."

"You've never done your 'least' for me." Peter said with genuine warmth.

"It's been a pleasure." Neal smiled. "Come on, let's get home. I'm starving."

Taking a last look at the store front Peter nodded. Turning around Neal headed a block back down the way they had come so that they wouldn't have to pass directly in front of Elizabeth's work. He doubted that she would be able to see them from her office in the back from across the street but he didn't want Peter to stress about the possibility.

The rest of the journey took a good forty-five minutes but was uneventful. Neal never used the subways and even before he met Peter he almost never got in a taxi so he was used to a lot of walking. Peter had kept pace while they were out on the streets but now that they were home he looked weary to the bone. Neal half expected Peter to retreat to his own side of the apartment but once at the top of the stairs Peter didn't even glance at his own door. Neal didn't mind the company and got the feeling that right now Peter needed it. Heading over to the couch Peter sat down heavily and closed his eyes.

"Today wasn't too much, was it?" Neal asked nervously.

"A bit," Peter admitted "but I'm glad to have both meetings behind us."

"Exactly, the hard part is done."

"You're kidding right?"

"Setting the trap and luring your prey to it is work, letting that trap snap is the fun part."

"I'll have to take your word for that."

"You'll see." Neal winked. "Relax for now, I'll get you a beer and get something started for dinner."

"I'm not very hungry."

"But that's a 'yes' on the beer?" Neal teased as he headed into the kitchen to retrieve drinks for them both.

Reaching into the freezer first Neal pulled out a foil covered metal pan that had been there for probably a little too long. Checking to make sure it wasn't freezer burned Neal placed the whole thing in the oven and turned it on. Opening a set of beers Neal joined Peter on the couch.

"We're going to let Mozzie cook tonight." Neal announced.

"What?"

"He made me this Tibetan Casserole a while back that I swore I'd try and never did."

"What makes it Tibetan?"

"No idea."

"Comforting thought."

"If it's inedible we'll just order in and lie to Mozzie later."

Peter gave Neal a doubtful look but didn't question his tactics. Fine with the silence Neal settled in and nursed at his beer. Peter watched him for a moment looking like he was going to say something but eventually thought better of it. About half way through his drink Neal realized that alcohol on an empty stomach after a stressful day wasn't his best idea. Feeling the effects of the alcohol Neal found his thoughts circling back to the name that Kate and Taylor possibly had in common. Ten minutes and the rest of the bottle later Neal suddenly didn't think there was any harm in just asking.

"Peter, does the name 'Adler' mean any…"

Neal stopped when Peter nearly choked on the sip he was taking in reaction. Putting the beer down Peter pulled the back of his hand across his chin to keep the frothy beer from dripping down and staining his new tie before he shot an icy glare at Neal.

"Sorry," Neal said sheepishly "Peter..."

"Where did you hear that name?" Peter demanded.

"Taylor."

"Of course." Peter growled darkly.

"Peter, I'm sorry. Just forget it. We don't ha…"

"Vincent Adler is the Master of Ceremonies."

"I don't understand, what ceremonies?"

"The Auctions."


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Wow this chapter got out of hand...have to split into two. I get to easily caught up in fleshing out Peter's dark past. ;) These flash back events happen right after the short story Seeing Red.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 _'He'll calm down, they always do.'_

Kneeling on the floor in near perfect darkness Peter couldn't keep the last words he'd heard from repeating over and over in his mind. At the time he hadn't believed that he'd ever find himself willing back on his knees but as he lost track of time in the void of solitary the handler's prophecy had come true. After having been openly defiant to his last Master to the point of verbally insulting him before walking out of his office Peter was convinced that the Market was going to euthanize him. It was a threat that handlers had used on him in the past, and it had tended to work since he had no way of knowing if it was an empty threat or not.

Fueled by anger at the CFO Master that had pushed him over the edge along with his fear of the Market by the time they had come to dragged him back Peter was fighting with the frantic energy of a wildcat with its leg caught in a trap, lashing out blindly and injuring himself more than his captors in a desperate attempt to escape the inescapable. The lead handler of the four men dealing with him wasn't concerned by the violence and his calm ability to easily counter any move Peter made just infuriated him more as he added frustration to the long list of emotions he wasn't supposed to be capable of.

Managing to pull him into a nearly featureless room Peter cried out as one of the men suddenly tore open the front of his shirt while the other slipped a pair of scissors into the waist band of his pants and expertly ran it down the full length of the outside seam before switching to the other side and doing it again. He'd been ordered in the past to undress but this was first time it had ever happened by force. With their job done the men finally released him. Backing into the corner to get away from his assailants Peter heaved for breath as he glared spitefully at them with his top lip pulled away from his teeth in an animalisitic snarl. One of the less experienced handlers had expressed doubt that Peter was ever going to be useful for anything ever again. The lead handler had shrugged and responded with the remark about being confident that he'd calm down prompting Peter for the first time in his thirty-two years of life to swear at a human.

Peter had expected retribution for the foul language that he wasn't supposed to even know let alone use, but the handler had just chuckled and left with the others. When the door closed Peter's heart lept into his throat as he was plunged into a momentarily blinding darkness as his eyes adjusted to faint amount of light that came in from under the door. Usually when placed in solitary he at least had artificial light even if they didn't allow any sunlight, he also usually was given a computer to work on projects for the Market to keep him busy. Not this time, his transgression against Fletcher had been great enough to earn him a complete cut off from everything and everyone. They didn't even replace his clothing and he quickly learned that the small cot like bed didn't even have a sheet on it to pull off and wear.

Unable to keep track time in the darkened room Peter wasn't sure how long his anger had lasted. He swore he'd rather die than follow even the simplest of orders from a human. He had already resigned himself to death when he'd disobeyed his Master and if the Market wasn't going to kill him then he'd just kill himself the only way he could. To that end he didn't touch any of the food that was delivered and taken away through the slot in the bottom of the door. Days later when he finally passed out he'd woken later with a full stomach and a raw feeling down his throat. Assuming they had forced a tube down his throat to keep him alive Peter made them do it three more times before breaking down and starting to eat on his own. As much as he didn't want them to win he hated the idea of being in human hands while unconscious even more and if they weren't going to let him starve he reasoned that lost nothing by giving in.

Still determined to never call another human 'Master' Peter had turned to pacing around in the darkness talking to himself to try and stay sane and focused on disobedience, however eventually that no longer eased the pain of his claustrophobia nor did it help him keep a hold of his anger. He was certain that he had made it at least past the usual two week mark, but after that the loneliness of isolation started to quickly become physically painful until he found himself struggling to breath as panic kept seizing him. He had hoped that if he just pushed through and waited long enough that he'd eventually go numb to the mental and physical torment, but it continued to worsen the longer he languished. Far from calming down at first he'd gone through a period of extreme rage, his only outlet for which was a primal screaming that no one who cared could hear.

When his voice eventually failed him Peter spent most of his remaining time in solitary sitting in the corner staring sightlessly at the thin strip of light that sparkled in from under the door. He could feel true madness nipping at his heels but losing his mind didn't seem to offer him the kind of release he'd been hoping for and only frightened him further. Believing he was without a soul the only thing he had left was his mind. Reaching up and finding his face wet from tears he didn't even know he was shedding Peter finally broke. Getting to his feet he went to the center of the room and knelt down, the sign of submission he knew he needed to give if the door was ever going to be opened again.

"He'll calm down…they always do."

Kneeling on the floor repeating the words to himself Peter found that it was no longer the first half of the sentence that bothered him any more. He hated with a passion that the time in solitary had worked to calm him, but it was the use of the word 'they' that stuck in his head now. He had always assumed that there was just something wrong with him, but the handler's casually use of the word 'they' suggested that outbursts like the one that had lead to his return to the Market happened to other Animula, and often enough that the handler had experienced it to the point of confidence in the outcome of the punishment.

Hours later Peter gave up on obsessing about the other Animula that might have once knelt in the exact same spot that he was now. Needing this to just be over he closed his eyes and cleared his mind in hopes that it would make time disappear. When he heard someone turning the handle of the door he gasped sharply, not in surprise but like someone coming up for air after nearly drowning. As the door finally opened he kept his eyes down not just because he didn't want to cause the human to just leave again but also because the intrusive light from the hallway was painful. When the handler spoke Peter instantly recognized him as the leader of the group that had put him here in the first place.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

"…yes, Master."

"A little slow to answer, but I'll chalk that up to not using your voice for a while. I've never had to put an Animula through this severe a solitary more than once, you're not going to make me do this to you again, are you?"

"No, Master."

"Good." The handler said with the kind of prideful smile you'd flash at a dog after it had learned a new trick. "Call me Master Callahan."

"Master Callahan." Peter repeated respectfully.

"Take a shower and put this on." Callahan ordered as he unceremoniously tossed the garment bag on the floor.

Eager to have clothing again Peter nodded and reached out to pull the garment bag closer. Opening the bag Peter furrowed his brow at finding a tuxedo, a pair of black leather shoes, and a bath towel inside. He'd never been asked to wear anything so formal before, even his private owners only dressed him up in a suit and tie. Without thinking he looked up at Callahan and took a breath to ask what was going on.

"Ask me why and I swear I will I'll lock you up for the next six months on general principle." Callahan warned.

Peter audibly snapped his jaw shut to assure Callahan he wasn't going to ask any questions. Callahan narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to decide if Peter's reaction had been respectful or sarcastic. Peter bowed his head a little further to try and make the strict handler happy.

"I'll be back in exactly fifteen minutes, you had better be 100% ready to go by then. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

Callahan cleared his throat in a dangerous expecting tone.

"Yes, Master Callahan." Peter corrected quickly.

Having gotten the more formal response he'd been looking for Callahan left. Closing the door behind him dropped Peter back into the dark but only momentarily. Peter jerked in pain and weld his eyes shut as the lights in the ceiling suddenly snapped on. Getting to his feet to follow Callahan's orders he sighed heavily at his failure to win the battle of wills against the Market even though he had known it was an impossible battle from the start. Callahan was right though, Peter was going to do everything in his power to avoid earning this particular punishment again. Even the small concession of having light during his solitary at the Market made all the difference compared to the nightmare he'd just been pulled from. Speaking out against Fletcher had been satisfying but in the end not worth the repercussions.

More blinded than he had been in the dark Peter got to his feet and stumbled into the small bathroom blinking rapidly to try and help his eyes readjust to the piercing light. Quickly showering Peter was grateful to have the towel that had been included in the garment bag. He hadn't been allowed anything that he might try to hang himself with and that included a towel so he'd been forced to just drip dry which he shivered through most of in the air conditioned room. Pulling on the well tailored tuxedo Peter found the clothing more restrictive than he remembered but it still felt comforting to be less vulnerable.

Picking up the oddly shaped black strip of cloth that he was supposed to turn into a bow-tie Peter realized that he had no idea how it was done. He panicked when he heard Callahan returned, he had been instructed to be one hundred percent ready but he could only accomplish ninety-nine percent at best. Unable to do anything about it Peter just left the bow-tie loose and got down on his knees again as Callahan opened the door.

"Why isn't your bow-tie done?" Callahan demanded instantly.

"I…I don't know how."

"What? You've been to Auction before, right?"

"Six of them, but I was never asked to wear this."

"No, those were the standard public auctions, I'm talking about the private Auction."

"I don't know what that means."

"Then you've never been to one." Callahan said as he pulled out his phone and checked something on Peter's file. "Damn it, I didn't even think this would be your first Auction considering the size of the list down your arm I figured you were some sort of oddly favored regular. We have to go, you're late, you need to meet with him first."

"Meet with who?"

"Mr. Adler."

"Who is Mr. Adler?"

"Stop asking questions, get on on your feet, and that's 'Master Adler' to you, Animula." Callahan growled darkly. "Don't fail before you even step out of this room or you may never leave it."

"I'm sorry, Master." Peter apologized as he got to his feet, he had tried to sound genuine but realized that he'd forgotten to use Callahan's name again. "I'm sorry, Master Callahan."

"That's better, but still not great." Callahan said as he looked Peter over critically. "I swear in all my years I've never dealt with an Animula quite like you. There is something seriously wrong with you."

"I know."

Callahan was visibly taken aback by the deep sorrow and defeat in Peter's voice. Suddenly looking a little guilty for being so demanding the handler's expression softened. With a somewhat forced warm smile Callahan stepped out into the hallway and motioned for Peter to follow him. Peter found himself rooted to the spot, hesitant to leave the room he'd been exiled in for more time than he cared to keep track of. Stepping out into the hall was tantamount to agreeing to willingly step back into his life of subservience. Swallowing hard Peter reminded himself that anything was better than being left in the dark and he stepped out across the threshold. The sense of relief to be out in the relative freedom of the hallway felt like a physical weight being lifted off his chest but his stomach was still painfully twisted over meeting this seemingly important Market figured he'd never heard of before.

"It's going to be okay, Peter. It's over, you'll do better from now on." Callahan assured.

Peter looked at Callahan doubtfully.

"It's going to be fine." Callahan repeated. "Knowing what Mr. Adler's actual position in the Market is is way above my pay grade, however I know he hand picks every Animula for the Auctions."

"…and he wants me?"

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Kneeling on plush deep wine red carpet in his tuxedo with the bow-tie still not done Peter couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over to the floor to ceiling glass walls that formed two large sides of the corner office. Beyond having longed to look out over the city for longer than he cared to put an actual time to Peter was practically spell bound by the sweeping vista that had to be twenty stories higher than he'd ever been in his life. The city sprawled out beneath barely even looked real from this vantage point. Staring out the window Peter's attention was brought back to the man sitting behind the large glass desk when he cleared his throat with an impatient sound. Peter's heart stumbled in its fast paced rhythm as he realized that he'd just made the exact same mistake that had landed him back at the Market in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Master, what did you say?"

"I said your late." Adler growled darkly.

"How can I be late?" Peter asked without thinking. "I only go where I'm taken when I'm taken there."

Peter had heard the words he'd just spoke, but he still couldn't believe he'd said them. Like so many times before he found himself speaking to a human without a good plan as to what he was going to say or why. He had no idea what Adler wanted and it was looking like he wasn't going to get a chance to figure it out. Resigning himself to be sent directly back to solitary Peter gave up on Adler and turned his sight back to the breathtaking cityscape. Adler watched Peter silently for a moment before a slight smile touched his lips. When Adler got to his feet to come around to the front of his desk Peter glanced up at him briefly before dropping his eyes to stare at the carpet.

Adler contemplated Peter for a another minute before he fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Peter furrowed his brow as Adler brought something up on the small device that played a tinny, mechanical sounding song that looped back on itself after about fifteen seconds. He didn't often hear music so he knew he wasn't a good judge of it, but something still sounded particularly off about the simple plinking instrumental. The tone and cadence felt slightly wrong, but Peter couldn't quite pinpoint why he felt that way. He assumed that it was just Adler's ring tone, but he found himself oddly drawn to it as it kept repeating.

"Does this song mean anything to you?" Adler asked sounding almost hopeful.

"No, Master."

"Have you heard it before?"

"No."

"Does it leave any kind of impression on you?"

"It sounds..." Peter hesitated to answer not sure what Adler wanted to hear. "It sounds broken."

"Interesting. That's a new answer, but still not particularly useful." Adler sighed to himself as he stopped the song. He put the phone away with a disappointed look before addressing Peter again. "You seem to have a knack for original answers."

"Master?" Peter asked confused.

"Do you know how most Animula react when I accuse them of being late?"

"No, Master."

"They apologize."

"I'm sorry." Peter offered.

"It's a little too late for that now." Adler chuckled. "Besides, it's not like you're wrong. You have no control over where you are or when so you can hardly be blamed."

"So why did you blame me?"

"Why do you think?"

"…it was a test." Peter sighed. "That I failed."

"Almost instantly." Adler agreed. "A month locked in absolute solitary and you still can't behave like an Animula. I was warned that you were one of the worst cases to come through here in years, and I can already see that they are right."

"I can't help who I am anymore than I can help what I am." Peter said bitterly.

"And such insight, another rare trait." Adler mused. "Although despite understanding who and what you are you don't seem to have accepted it. You have to know that all this human behavior is never going to make you human."

"I don't want to be human." Peter said truthfully.

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want a home." Peter replied recalling having this exact same exchange with his handler after being returned to the Market by Allens. It was the truth but right now it felt more out of reach now than ever before.

"Well that can't be true or you'd have one." Adler said flatly as he reached back and picked up the file on his desk so he could flip through it even though he'd obviously already read it. "You haven't just been through an unusually high number of Masters but you've also been returned to the Market a record number of times for an Animula your age. You can't blame mergers, and trades on your expansive list when a majority of the time you're sold right back to us, seven out of twelve times. In fact four of those times your Masters have demanded that we come and collect you within in the hour, three of them didn't even attempt to get back half of what they paid for you. Do you know what that tells me?"

"No, Master."

"It tells me that Masters work hard to keep you as long as they can because you are undeniably good at what you do, but that eventually you push them to the point that they can't deal with you for another second."

"I try my best to keep them happy." Peter sighed wearily.

"Really?" Adler asked doubtfully. "This last Master thought you were going to physically attack him, and over what? A tie?"

"I lost my temper." Peter admitted.

"You shouldn't have a temper to lose."

"I know."

"But clearly you do."

"Yes, Master."

Alder looked down on Peter like a particularly difficult puzzle to be solved. This was the first time Peter was meeting Adler, but it was far from the first time that he'd had this conversation. Humans kept telling him he shouldn't be having the emotions he displayed, but none of them ever offered any real explanations as to why he did have them or come up with a way to help him. Instead they just kept trying the same tactics over and over again and when he failed to change they blamed him instead of themselves. Part of Peter had hoped that Adler would somehow be different, that he could remove the elements that caused him so much pain and difficulty. Adler was a little more direct than many of his handlers, but he didn't really seem to offer anything new.

"Do you know what you need, Peter?" Adler asked suddenly.

"Please don't collar me." Peter replied instantly.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Adler assured. "Collars make Animula like you worse. I knew they were a bad idea from the start, but we had to act fast when that Animula supposedly murdered his Master. Collars were already a pet project of one of our R and D guys, so we put a rush on them. I personally hate them. A good Master should be able to control his Animula without the threat of a collar."

"Can't you…" Peter hesitated "Can't the Market make them illegal?"

"Easily, but we don't like to admit to mistakes." Adler shrugged. "I'm just slowly trying to phase them out, but it's not easy, people like the idea of having physical control. There are companies out there with a lot of pull that won't even consider owning an uncollared Animula so we'll probably never get rid of collars completely."

Peter furrowed his brow at the thought of any company being more powerful than the Market, it was a concept that had never even occurred to him before. Alder saw the look and smiled.

"Keep in mind that you're a product, Peter, and that means the customer is always right."

Peter's jaw clenched as the temper he wasn't supposed to have flared. Although Adler was being more honest with him than most humans Peter was getting the feeling that he was only doing so to purposefully bait him. Adler watched Peter expectantly to see how Peter would react to the cold statement that he was nothing more than a commodity. Knowing any kind of response would only lead to further punishment Peter forced himself to relax and stare at the floor at his tormentor's feet. Satisfied by Peter's submissive behavior Adler crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back slightly to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You were about to tell me what I need." Peter replied trying and failing to keep a respectful tone.

"Perhaps what you need is another month in the dark." Adler said as his voice suddenly turned threatening.

"No, please, Master Adler," Peter said with genuine terror if not respect "I'm sorry."

"You really can't help your strong willed attitude, can you?" Adler said as he switched back to an almost sympathetic tone.

Peter was terrified to answer Adler's question in any way. If he answered truthfully that he didn't have any real control over his defiance Adler might be the one with the power to decide that he wasn't worth a thirteenth chance at a new Master. If he lied and said he could control himself that might be even worse since it suggested that he simply didn't want to behave like a typical Animula.

When Peter didn't say anything Adler pushed himself away from his desk and stepped up to where Peter was kneeling. Peter did his best not to pant for breath when Adler circled him like a shark. When Adler put his hand on his shoulder Peter jolted slightly before freezing completely, unsure of what Adler wanted.

"Do you know what the Market would have done with you fifty years ago?"

Peter stayed quiet but shook his head slightly. Of all the human oddities that he struggled with identifying rhetorical questions was one of the most difficult. Adler brought his hand up off Peter's shoulder and pressed his index finger into his temple. It took all of Peter's will power to not lean away from Adler's threatening touch.

"They would have jabbed you with a wire right here and coursed enough electricity through your brain to set off an intense seizure in an attempt to 'fix' you. Of course for ever behavior they erased they'd also take away two or more of the skills that make you so valuable in the first place."

Peter doubted that being electrocuted to the point of seizure was any worse than the searing lash of a collar but he kept that thought to himself in case Alder decided to test the old methods once again. Adler traced his finger down the side of Peter's face and under his jaw. At first Peter thought Adler was going to pull up on his jaw to give him the physical cue to stand. However instead he brought his hand lower so that he could push his fingers against Peter's carotid artery and check his pulse. Peter closed his eyes in defeat, he had been doing his best not to show how fearful he was knowing that fear was not an Animula trait, but there was nothing he could do about his treasonous heart. Adler pulled his hand away and stepped back around to stand in front of Peter. Figuring he couldn't make things worse Peter looked up at Adler with his gold ringed eyes only to find that the powerful human was smiling down at him. As in any game of cat and mouse it was really only that cat that enjoyed themselves and Peter had to resist the urge to act like any other cornered animal and lash out at Adler.

"I like you, Peter." Adler stated as if he'd just come to the conclusion. "Your heart is thumping like a frightened jackrabbit's, but you're brave enough to stand your ground."

"The last time I stood my ground I ended up in the dark for a month."

"True, but I think you've learned your lesson. Besides there are certain buyers out there looking for a …challenge."

Peter didn't like the sound of any Master looking for an Animula that was trouble, but anything was better than being stuck at the Market. Having paused again to gauge Peter's reaction Adler suddenly gave him the visual cue to get to his feet. Having spent nearly twelve hours on his knees waiting for someone to let him out of solitary and the time he'd spent knelt down on Adler's floor Peter found he needed to press his palm against the floor to help with getting up as his sore muscles and joints protested. When Adler approached again Peter tensed and battled the instinct to take a step back as he reached out for his throat. Taking either end of the loose bow-tie in his practiced hands Adler started to tie a neat bow casually as he spoke.

"I run a very exclusive private Auction, and although you're not normally what I'm looking for I'm going to take a chance on you. You're not going to make me regret that decision are you, Peter?"

"No, Master Adler."

"I will warn you they are not like the passive public auctions you're used."

"How are they different?"

"I'm going to give you several 'marks', men who I think are more likely to go for your particular personality, you have to convince one of them that you're worth your price tag, or better yet get two or more of them into a bidding war."

"Ho..how do I do that?"

"By any means necessary."

"How much am I worth now? I know my average annual revenue in a variety of setting, if I can make a Master more than I cost to bu…"

"They aren't going to care about how much money you can make them, and your price isn't going to be measured in dollars."

"What?"

"These Auctions aren't about money, Peter, they're about power."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Neal looked at Peter apprehensively as he fell into silence after his dark tale about Adler and the Market. Neal was feeling increasingly guilty for having brought the subject up, never having expected it to lead to the horrific story. He knew how much Peter feared the Market, but now he actually understood it. Most of what Neal had gathered about Peter's past had been through evidence left on his skin or emotional scars that effected his behavior. Peter had told him bits and pieces of stories before, but this was the first time Peter had shared a real piece of his life at the Market itself.

Staring at the half empty beer bottle in his hands with his unfocused gold eyes Peter looked lost in the narrative. Neal didn't have any words that were fitting enough to use to react to what he'd heard so he just shared the moment of silence with his friend. Neal had a burning question about one piece of the story but he kept it to himself for now. He wasn't sure if Peter was going to talk about the actual Auction next, but from the broken look in his eyes Neal was sure that he was at least thinking about the humiliating event even if he wasn't interested in sharing any more details.

Shaking his head slightly to break his thoughts Peter turned and made eye contact with Neal for the first time since he'd started the story. To Neal's surprise Peter's expression suddenly brightened as a rueful looking smile split his lips and exposed his teeth. Neal was instantly relieved to see the rare smile from Peter but he wasn't sure that he understood it.

"Peter?"

"How do you do that?" Peter asked with touch of annoyance in his tone.

"Do what?" Neal replied confused.

"I've never told anyone anything about that part of my life, and here I am describing it to you in detail."

"Wait? You've never told anyone? Not even Elizabeth?"

"Especially not Elizabeth." Peter said firmly. "I can't stand to have her look at me with anything that resembles pity or even sorrow."

"I guess I can understand that." Neal nodded sadly. "Still I can't imagine carrying a secret like that."

"I'm sorry if I've told you too much, it's not your burden to bare either."

"Of course it is, you can tell me anything. I'm honored that you trust me enough to talk about it."

Peter's only response was a shy smile that gave Neal the impression that he wished he hadn't shared so much. Neal didn't even think as he reached out and put his hand on Peter's arm in a silent show of support. Having just recounted the traumatic events of his past Peter flinched when touch. Neal instantly went to pull his hand away but before he could Peter reached over and took his wrist to stop him. Peter didn't restrain him long, just enough to let him know that he hadn't meant to react negatively to his touch. Once Peter released him Neal gave Peter's arm a gentle squeeze before letting go. Peter visibly relaxed, having appreciated the touch once he'd gotten over his initial instinctive response. Even after over a month with Peter Neal still wasn't used to even the most casual of contact holding so much meaning but it was rewarding that Peter accepted the gesture and benefited from it. It hadn't been that long ago that Peter had literally bared his teeth at him in disgust and fear any time Neal so much as brushed against him.

"Thank you for telling me, Peter."

"Thank you for listening."

"Any time."

"Although it doesn't really help answer your question about if Adler is at the top of the Market."

"He certainly acts like he is." Neal said sourly. "I can't imagine that just anyone can set up an Auction where the currency is something other than money."

"It wasn't all that different from the other auctions I'd been to." Peter said as his mood darkened slightly again. "Even the public auctions are run more like parties. Having to try to sell myself for a political favor was new, but also not as difficult as I thought it would be. Adler had been convinced that whoever I went home with that night I'd stay with long term."

"Clearly that wasn't the case."

"Not even close. I was with the Master from that Auction for less than six months. That home was pretty much doomed from the start. I tried to be good but eventually I gave in."

"Your defiance won through again, eh?" Neal asked knowingly

"Something like that." Peter smiled.

"What happened?" Neal raised a curious eyebrow. "Did you tell him off like Fletcher?"

"No, I…uh…" Peter hesitated with a bit of a blush.

"Peter? What did you you?"

"I slept with his wife."

"Peter!" Neal admonished mockingly.

"It's wasn't like Elizabeth, she didn't love me." Peter clarified quickly. "In fact I think it was mostly due to the fact that she resented him. She was a few years younger than I was, he was nearly thirty years older than me. I tried to discourage her at first, but…"

"…but Animula are all male."

"Yes we are."

Neal laughed and playfully shoved Peter's shoulder. Peter furrowed his brow at the gesture at first before he reached out and somewhat hesitantly experimented with shoving Neal back. Neal laughed again and Peter joined him having successfully participated in the closest thing that he'd ever come to rough housing. Neal took a deep breath, glad to have some of the tension from discussing Peter's past torture at the hands of Market broken. Neal knew it must be cathartic to share, but at the same time it was a lot to take in.

Jumping up from the couch Neal went over to the fridge and retrieved a fresh pair of beers even though he should probably be thinking more about dinner than more alcohol. Handing over one of the drinks to Peter Neal hated himself for having an ulterior motive for plying him with a touch more liquor, however he wasn't going to be able to sleep or even think about anything else until he got an answers. Now with a bottle in each hand Peter shook the beer he'd been nursing during the story to reveal that it was still half full. After giving Neal a suspicious look he put the now warm half empty one down and took a long pull on the cold one. Neal sat down next to him just holding his own beer with no real intention of drinking it. Looking like he needed a bit of an escape Peter drained nearly the whole bottle before he looked over at Neal.

"Something on your mind, Neal?" Peter asked knowingly.

"That obvious?"

"I know when I'm being liquored up." Peter shrugged. "Plus you get this focused intensity in your expression when your curiosity is getting the better of you, like the look Satchmo gets when he noticed a squirrel in the yard but knows hes not supposed to chase after it."

"I'm sorry. I just…can I ask you just one question?"

"I doubt it."

"You've got me there." Neal chuckled nervously.

"Let's try it any way." Peter said warmly.

"Thank you. The song Alder had you listen to, you mentioned it was tinny…was it from a music box?"

"I don't know. I don't know what a music box sounds like."

Neal gave Peter a surprised look that quickly changed to a guilty one as he realized that there was no reason for Peter to have personally experienced the mostly decorative trinket. Getting up from the couch Neal hunted around on the shelves until he came to a small gold and silver music box. He brought it over to Peter and wound it up before handing it to him. Peter took the small box and inspected it for a moment before opening the hinged top. When the box started playing its simple melody Peter seemed almost hypnotized by it.

Watching him Neal wondered if Peter's Animula ear could hear something that his human one couldn't. Animula were known for their supernatural talent with patterns and math and music was heavily based in math. Peter didn't move as the box drew his full attention even as it slowed down to a stop.

"Peter?"

"The song is different, but yes I believe what Adler played me was from a music box. This one is prettier, it doesn't sound 'off' like the one played did."

With his mouth suddenly dry Neal's heart started racing painfully. He had never imagined that he'd ever even get a chance to find Kate's killer. Every avenue he'd gone down had lead to a dead end, but now he might have a solid lead again. With everything that was happening between him and Peter Neal wasn't even sure he wanted to open this wound again, but if Adler was at the top of the Market they were going to have to go through him anyway.

"That means something to you, doesn't it?" Peter asked gently. "That piece you showed me, the one Kate gave you, that came off a music box."

"It did."

"Neal…do you have a personal connection to Adler?"

"Maybe."


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE:I'm so sorry for the long wait, beyond doing another WC story I have been busier at work and doing a TON of art! I've really hit a stride with sculpture which cuts into my writing time. A huge thanks to anyone still following this story, I still love to play in the Animula AU!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Neal, just go."

"I feel guilty about leaving you here."

"I'm fine. Trust me, I'm happier here." Peter assured. "After yesterday I've had my fill of the outside world for a while and you've got some odds and ends to get done before the game night that would be far easier to complete if I wasn't on your heels."

Peter knew that Neal's need to get out of the apartment had nothing to do with errands to run but he felt that playing along to that excuse was the best way to help him feel less guilty about leaving him behind. For the rest of the evening last night Neal had become increasingly agitated and restless, which hadn't gotten better this morning. Now that it was late afternoon he was at the point where he was now pacing around like a caged animal. Peter had long suspected the Neal was the type to try and solve his problems by putting physical distance between them and himself, and even though Kate's death wasn't something he could run from he seemed to need to at least try for few hours to calm himself.

Peter hadn't decided yet if finding out that Neal might have some sort of personal vendetta against Adler was a good thing or a bad one yet. For as sly and calculating as Neal could be he also seemed to let emotion cloud his judgment fairly readily. Peter still had major doubts that they had any chance against the Market as it was, but going after Adler half-cocked was guaranteed to end in failure. The briefcase that Neal had gifted him and Elizabeth the the new identities and nearly half a million dollars was casually stored in Peter's closet so if Neal became a too kamikaze about gunning for Adler there was always the option for Peter and Elizabeth to bolt, but Peter wasn't near considering that option just yet.

Neal remained a little unsure about leaving but when he realized that his own agitation was putting Peter on edge he gave in and headed off into the back half of the apartment to shower and change. Relieved that Neal was taking steps to clear his head Peter stepped out onto the patio to work on his own. It was a beautiful day with the sun taking the near Autumn nip out of the air for a last taste of summer weather.

Having had no intention of going out in public today Peter had dressed casually in a t-shirt allowing for more sun exposure than his skin usually received. Rolling his arm over Peter exposed the tattooed list to the sunlight. The scar under Elizabeth's code stood out more in the bright light. Peter shuddered slightly at the thought of how close he'd come to following up the act of highlighting her name by slicing deeply through the rest of them from his elbow to down into wrist with the razor blade that he'd stolen off Cheng.

 _'Promise me, Peter, that if we ever get separated you'll give me a chance to find you, never give up on me or yourself.'_

 _'I promise.'_

Even though at the time he had felt that there was absolutely no chance she'd ever be able to find him or vice versa it had been his promise to her that he'd at least fight to keep the option open that had kept him from doing something irreversibly drastic that night. The fact that he had reunited with her was a miracle beyond anything he could have ever imagined and proved to him that anything was possible. Staring down down at the small scar Peter smiled.

"A promise well worth keeping."

"Peter?"

Peter's shoulder's jerked automatically at the sound of Neal's voice from his place by the patio doors. Trying not to be too hard on himself for still being so easily startled Peter turned to look at Neal, and smiled at the deeply apologetic expression on Neal's face. Seeing that he had Peter's forgiveness Neal relaxed and joined him out on the patio.

"Are you okay if I'm out a little late tonight?"

"I've never had a human ask me if they have a curfew before." Peter teased.

"I just don't know if I'll be home in time for dinner."

"It's fine, Neal, I'm not a great cook, but I can feed myself." Peter assured.

"I'll have my phone with me if you need anything." Neal pointed out like a nervous parent.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go out and get lost like last time. I promise I won't leave the apartment."

"Peter you can leave any time you want, you're not a prisoner here."

"And neither are you so get out of here. Go."

"Yes, Sir." Neal chuckled.

Peter smiled and shooed Neal away dismissively. Looking better than he had since learning about Adler and the music box Neal laughed again and after assuring Peter he'd be back before midnight he left. Enjoying the sun Peter stayed out on the patio for a while, long enough for the sun to start dipping behind the skyline. Looking down at his ring Peter admired the way it glinted in the amber sunset light. As the sun set Peter watched the city lights come to life. He loved watching the city turn from day to night, a love that he had transferred to Elizabeth as well. During the longer summer days before she had purchased him she used to stay late at the office with him to watch the transition. There was something magical about the way the city brought about an artificial day when the sun went to bed.

Thinking about Elizabeth Peter decided that he wanted to get his laptop from his room to read her emails again. It was getting time to make a small dinner anyway so he figured he could eat something cold out of the fridge while he went through the loving emails. Stepping into the apartment Peter heard metal scratching in the door lock. He smiled at Neal being thoughtful enough to lock both doors since usually he left this one unguarded. Peter was about half way across the apartment when the door opened.

"You're back early, Nea…"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks, literally frozen in shock when a young woman with long wavy brown hair and an athletic build dressed completely in black entered the apartment. Lock picks still in hand Alex Hunter looked up at Peter with an almost identical expression of surprise at finding that she wasn't alone. For a second that seemed to last an eternity they just stared at one another. It was the intruder who made the first move, looking Peter up and down and noticing the gold glint in his eyes Alex instantly relaxed with a sly seductive smile as she closed the door behind herself. Peter had hoped that his gold eyes would scare her off, but she had far too much confidence to be so easily spooked. Unsure of what else to do Peter fell back on training as he put his hands behind his back and dropped eye contact.

"Wow, an Ani." Alex broke the silence as she took a few steps closer before stopping again. "I didn't know what to expect in here, but this is a total surprise."

"You don't belong here," Peter said flatly "please leave."

"I don't belong here? *You* don't belong here." Alex said matter-of-factly as she put her lock picks away as she looked Peter over. "How on Earth did Neal end up with a numbers slave? There is no way in hell he went to an Auction."

"You are trespassing, I will call the police."

"Did he win you in a card game or something?" Alex continued shrugging off Peter's weak threat. "That's it, isn't it? That would be very 'Neal'. But why on Earth would he keep you? Owning a slave is not his style, he barely keeps friends around."

"Please leave." Peter repeated as calmly as he could manage as his panic grew.

"Is this what Neal trained you to do in the very likely event that someone broke into his apartment, to politely ask the intruder to leave?" Alex chuckled as she closed the distance between them to about ten feet. "It's going to take more than a pair of pretty gold eyes and a stern monotone to scare me off."

"I don't want any trouble."

"I'm not really here to cause trouble per se."

"Good, then please go. I will inform Master Caffrey that you broke in to say 'hello', Mistress…"

"Hunter." Alex provided.

"Mistress Hunter." Peter said coldly with a shallow bow. "Master Caffrey will be back very soon, you can wait outside if you wish, I will escort you to the font door."

"What's your name?" Alex asked conversationally.

"Peter."

"There is something not quite right about you, Peter." Alex said bluntly. "Show me your arm."

"I don't have to take orders from you." Peter said firmly keeping his hands behind his back to hide his tattoos. Remembering his wedding band he carefully took it off and slipped it into his back pocket as discreetly as possible.

"Something very not right." Alex corrected in a musing tone. "What would you do if I just…"

Alex trailed off her question as she raised her hand up and she stepped forward with obvious intent to physically cue him. Peter had instantly identified Alex as a human with previous experience with Animula and he had no doubt that she wasn't just bluffing. Not interested in being touched and not prepared to be violent against a human female Peter took a step back and brought out his arm palm side up to offer her he view she had requested. Alex fearlessly walked up to him and took his wrist in her hand to get a better look at the black shapes that had been forced under his skin. With his heart pounding harder than it had been when he and Neal had faced the Yakuza leader Peter tried not to noticeably pant for breath as Alex ran her finger along his marks.

"This is quite a list, Peter." Alex remarked as though she was impressed. "Who does this last code belong to?"

"Master Caffrey."

"No way." Alex shook her head. "Who actually owns you?"

"Master Caffrey." Peter repeated stubbornly.

"I don't believe you, but I also didn't know that Animula could lie…not that you're very good at it. What is going on here? What's Neal scheming this time?"

"Kindly come back when he's here and you can ask him yourself."

"Peter, does the Market know you're here?" Alex asked, ignoring Peter's continued efforts to peacefully get her to leave.

"Yes." Peter lied.

"Really?" Alex asked doubtfully raising a delicate eyebrow. "So I can call them? They'll have 'Neal Caffrey' on record and he's all up to date on your registration and taxes?"

Alex smiled mischievously when Peter didn't answer right away. Peter didn't know if she'd really call the Market suspecting that she wasn't on the right side of the law herself, but at the same time she had him cornered. He couldn't risk her exposing himself or Neal to the Market.

"What do you want?" Peter gave in.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked in a mock offended tone.

"What can I do for you, Mistress Hunter?" Peter corrected sourly.

"I'm so glad you asked." Alex smiled brightly. "There is a safe in this apartment."

Peter automatically glanced over at the painting that hid the wall safe.

"Oh, good, you're familiar with it. I want you to open it for me. I'm not stealing, Neal has something of mine and I want it back."

"I don't know the combination."

"You are the worst liar, Peter, although the fact that you're even trying means Neal must be rubbing off on you. You might want to reconsider emulated him, he's not exactly the best role model for you to be learning behaviors from." Alex advised.

"I don't know the combination." Peter insisted.

"You're an Animula."

"Yes, thank you, I am painfully aware of that fact." Peter growled.

"Albeit an oddly sassy one." Alex turned her head to the side as she contemplated Peter. "I like you, Peter."

"The feeling is not mutual."

"I bet you're not a fan of any human, I can't blame you there. However as an Animula I know that a single glance at Neal opening that safe is all you'd need to memorize the combination. Cracking it myself is something I doubt I have time for considering I know you'd do your best to distract me. Clearly I make you uncomfortable so open the safe for me and I'll just take my cherub and go."

"Cherub?" Peter repeated before he could stop himself.

"So you know about that too? Huh. Neal doesn't often share his past. Interesting. Does he know where the music box is? Is it at the Market? Is that why he has you?"

Peter furrowed his brow for a second as he thought about that possibility but he dismissed it just as quickly. Neal had been too shocked to hear about Adler to have planed any of this.

"Never mind the questions." Alex said. "Just open the safe, Peter, and I'll go away."

"No."

"I told you I'm not stealing. I know Neal probably told you it belonged to Kate, but it's mine and I need it back."

"Master Caffrey will return home soon, you can ask him for it then."

"He's going to say 'no'." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Then that is my answer as well."

"I admire your loyalty, Peter, misplaced as it is. I've never met an Animula that has defended his Master. I have conned Masters blind while their Animula stand by and watch without so much as a word of warning. Like I said, I've never known an Animula to lie, but I've also never met one that's easily lied to either. They can spot a con a mile away, but they never tell their Masters."

"I'm not opening the safe." Peter said firmly.

"Fine." Alex shrugged. "Then you're coming with me."

"W…what?" Peter asked shocked.

"You heard me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are, let's go." Alex reached out to take Peter's wrist.

"Get out!" Peter growled angrily as he pulled out of her reach. "If you're not gone in ten seconds…"

"You'll what? Throw me out?" Alex smiled knowingly. "I don't think so. You wouldn't dare harm me, your heart is probably pounding in terror just from raising your voice at me."

"I am not leaving this apartment."

"Look, Peter, you have three options here. Open the safe for me, come with me so I can use you to barter with Neal or refused to do either and I call the FBI to get Neal and the Market to come and get you. I don't know much about the Market, but I can see the horror in your eyes every time I mention it. If you're with Neal that means you're stolen goods in some fashion. You don't want the Market knowing where you are any more than Neal wants the Feds knowing where he is."

Paralyzed by a set of choices that were equally unacceptable Peter didn't respond. Alex smiled sadly as if she felt some sympathy for putting him in such a difficult position. She went to put her hand on his arm but stopped when she saw him tense fearfully.

"Peter, I think I get what's been happening here. I'm sure Neal has treated you better than any other human, but trust me, he's just using you."

"Then what makes you so sure that he will 'barter' with you to get me back?"

"Because that's the most complex thing about Neal: he truly cares for the people he uses. It's a paradox, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he always does. That being said he will chose you over that trinket. I promise."

"You can't know that."

"I really can, and you know it too." Alex said confidently. "You keep saying 'Master Caffrey' but you started to say 'Neal' when I first arrived. You two are on a first name basis."

"I only have a first name."

"You know what I mean, this isn't a typical Master/Animula relationship going on here. Neal is not going to risk letting the Market have you back, he's much too soft hearted for that."

"Unlike yourself."

"I'm just doing what I have to do." Alex shrugged. "We don't even have to test my theory if you just open the safe, Peter. Neal will be upset, but he'll understand and he won't stay angry at you for long."

"I can't betray him. I won't. I'm not opening that safe."

"Then I guess you're coming home with me or you're going back to the Market. The choice is yours."

"Please don't do this to me."

"Hey, I gave you options. Are you coming with me?"

"…yes, Mistress Hunter."

"You can call me 'Alex'."

"I'd rather not."


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Again sorry about the long wait. Some major medical issues in my family, however everything is better now. Hugs!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Just trying to clear his mind for a while Neal wandered the streets aimlessly, quickly losing track of time. Failing miserably at not thinking about Kate Neal almost had himself convinced that it was too much of a coincidence that the Adler that had killed her and the one that had casually tormented Peter were the same person. However the longer he thought about it the more he realized that if anyone had the power to get away with murder it was the man getting away with slavery.

Adler would have the money and political pull to be basically untouchable. Neal hadn't been able to go to the authorities when it happened due to the bounty on his own head, but from what Mozzie had gathered through alternate sources the explosion in Kate's apartment that had taken her life had been bizarrely and very quickly ruled an 'accident' with very little investigation as if lethal gas leaks were a common occurrence. What Neal still couldn't understand is how Kate could have posed enough of a threat to Adler that he felt that killing her was necessary. Kate had acted like the box was somehow extraordinarily valuable but money alone couldn't be what kept Adler's attention, he had to be one of the richest men on the planet. There was also nothing to explain why Adler would play the melody for Peter as if it was supposed to mean something to the Animula's ear.

"What the hell is so special about that damn box?"

Muttering to himself didn't help much. He hated not having answers and with Kate's death he'd been left with nothing but questions. Peter's ties to Adler had only heaped on more confusion. The longer Neal thought about it the more he decided that the box itself didn't really matter, Adler was the important factor. If they were going to take on a monster like the Market they had to go for the throat and all signs pointed towards Adler being at the head of the beast.

Neal pulled out his phone to see what time it was and was surprised to find that it was nearly eleven. He had told Peter he might be out past midnight but he still thought about calling to make sure everything was okay. Dialing the number to the burner phone he'd given Peter Neal hesitated to press send. The last thing he wanted was Peter feeling like he didn't trust him. Not wanting to be too over bearing Neal pocketed the phone trusting Peter to call him if he needed anything.

"How much trouble could he possibly get into?" Neal said in an attempt to reassure himself.

Neal still couldn't shake his uneasy feeling and decided the best cure for it was to just go home. As much as he knew Peter didn't want to make him a prisoner in his own home there was no denying that for at least right now there were serious risks every time he was left alone. Looking around to get his bearings Neal realized that he had strayed further from the apartment than he usually did when he went on 'walk about'.

With several options for paths home Neal thought that he had picked one at random but found after a few blocks nothing about his route tonight had been entirely random. Walking up to the imposing looking set of white marble stairs Neal paused and looked up at the dizzying height of the gold gilded Market sky scrapper. Neal had walked past it countless times but he'd never really bothered to stop and look at it. From a purely architectural stand point it was a masterpiece, a beautiful facade with a dark heart.

"Go home, Neal." Neal ordered himself as he stepped up to the bottom of the white stairs. "Now's not the time to fire the first shot."

Completely ignoring his own advice Neal went up the stairs and through the large glass and gold revolving doors at the top. The main lobby was an odd mixture of minimalism and a lush variety of very carefully maintained live plants set in raised beds made of white marble with gold accents along with a twenty foot tall water feature running down the wall on the left side. The mix of sterile white and verdant green was a little jarring even though Neal was certain that they had been going for 'serene'. Slipping his hands into his pockets Neal wondered if Peter had ever seen this main entrance or if he'd always come and gone through some less ostentatious entrance in the back.

The front way forced any visitors to walk nearly a hundred yards through the indoor garden before reaching a large front desk made of contrasting onyx. It was late at night but there was a man in a well cut suit sitting at the desk. He had been busy reading something on his phone and despite the ample warning of Neal's foot steps against the hard marble floor he was still surprised when Neal appeared in front of his desk. Taking one look at the disapproving expression on Neal's face the receptionist quickly put his phone away and flashed Neal a very practiced smile. Neal was glad to already have the upper hand over the gatekeeper since he really didn't have a strategy as to how he was going to get past the front desk or even what he hoped to accomplish if he did so.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"I just got out maneuvered by a competitor with one of your Animula. I am not interested in letting that happen again. I want to talk to someone right now about how all of this works."

"It is past business hours, if you'd like I could have a rep…"

"For the kind of money I'll be spending with your company I expect twenty-four hour service." Neal demanded.

"If you owned an Animula I assure you we wo…"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Neal interrupted again with an icy edge.

"I'm afraid I don't, Sir."

"Then go and find me someone who does!" Neal growled menacingly.

The receptionist hesitated for a moment, Neal guessed that he was trying to decide if he should call someone in charge or just call security. Neal wondered if journalist every tried to get closer to the truth by posing as buyers or if they knew it would be career suicide to take on an organization arguably more powerful than the elected government. The receptionist looked Neal over and made a decision based purely on appearances that he was better off treating Neal as a serious potential buyer rather than a threat and called someone upstairs to explain the situation.

"Mr. Collins is working late, he's one of our customer liaisons. Someone will be down shortly to escort you up."

Keeping the social upper hand Neal didn't thank the receptionist knowing that anyone willing to buy an Animula probably treated anyone that wasn't as rich as they were as subordinates no matter what the situation. Looking annoyed at the inconvenience of waiting Neal stalked over to one of the near by ivy displays and pretended to be interested in the plants. With his heart racing Neal still wasn't sure what he was trying to do or prove here.

Neal was seriously considering just leaving when the elevator door back behind the desk and to the right in a large alcove chimed as it arrived. A thin framed man about Neal's age in a dark suit with a matching dark gray silk tie stepped out hesitantly with one hand raised up very slightly in front of himself as if he feared someone running into him. The man walked directly up to the onyx desk where the receptionist made an exaggerated hand gesture to redirect his focus to where Neal was standing by the plants.

It wasn't until the man approached him that Neal saw the slight scaring across his face and a hazy cast to his blue eyes that were also tinted by streaks of gold. Neal wasn't sure why he was so surprised to be greeted by an Animula but he stood frozen as the Animula offered him a deep bow. Even with a clear sight deficit the Animula kept his eyes down cast. Neal suddenly felt very guilty as he noticed the somewhat disheveled nature of the Animula's hair and his hastily done tie, it gave Neal the impression that he had been woken out of bed to perform this task.

"Please follow me, Master."

"Lead the way."

Bowing again the Animula turned around and took a moment to get his bearing before heading towards the elevators. Neal's guide appeared to still be able to see shapes but the white elevator door on the white wall with a white floor didn't leave him with much to go by. Using the dark desk as landmark he carefully made his way back to the elevator using his hand to keep himself from knocking into the marble wall and then to feel out the elevator button. Once inside the elevator Neal made note that there were no buttons just a glass pad that the Animula pressed his hand against. The elevator automatically selected a floor and started going up. Standing as far from Neal as the elevator space would allow the meek Animula stared sightlessly at the floor. Neal knew that even if the Animula's vision had been perfect he'd still have the unfocused look in his eyes right now. Neal smiled warmly at the Animula to try and put him at ease even though he doubted he could see the gesture.

"What's your name?"

"Adam, Master."

"What happened to your sight, Adam?" Neal asked gently.

Adam became visibly uncomfortable with the question. His cloudy eyes tracked back and forth quickly as he tried to figure out how best to answer. Neal got the distinct feeling that no human had ever bothered to ask him about his obvious disability before. The scaring across his face suggested that he hadn't been born blind, but rather that he had been in an accident or more likely attacked by an enraged Master.

"I…I…" Adam stuttered fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Adam, it's okay. You don't have to answer me."

Rather than looking relieved Adam sighed heavily as he reached up and pressed his hand against the glass pad once again. The elevator quickly slowed to a stop before starting to descend once again. Neal furrowed his brow and looked to Adam for an explanation but the Animula simply cowered from him slightly as if fearing being struck.

"Adam?" Neal asked concerned.

"My apologies, Master, I must take you back down stairs."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Master, you have already failed."

"Failed?"

"The Market will not sell to you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Getting increasingly anxious Alex checked her phone for the dozenth time in the past twenty minutes. It was nearly midnight and Neal hadn't made any attempt to contact her or the phone she had taken away from his Animula. Standing on the far side of the black granite island counter that separated the kitchen and the rest of her open floor plan apartment Alex looked over at her breathing bargaining chip. Once she had managed to get him back to her place he had wordless taken up his post by the sliding glass door and hadn't moved in the three hours since.

Alex had noted in the past that Animula tended to position themselves near windows whenever possible and Peter was no exception. What was unnerving her about him was that instead of staring out at the impressive view he was silently watching her every move with his unnatural golden eyes that occasionally flashed brightly as they caught the city lights that streamed into the mutely lit apartment. She hadn't spent a ton of time with Animula in her travels but the ones she had come across had always gone out of their way to avoid eye contact. This one was openly staring at her defiantly, harshly judging her for separating him from his Master.

Getting the Animula out of Neal's apartment hadn't been easy. He had continued to try and talk her out of it and when that had failed he had used the pretense of needing to change into more formal clothing before going out in public with her to try and call Neal for help. Alex had agreed that he couldn't go out in the casual garb but she had followed him into his side of the apartment and barely managed to snatch the cell phone off the nightstand before he got to it. Neal had a strange way getting people to do what he wanted against their better judgment but he had out done himself in instilling the Animula with what appeared to be a true sense of loyalty.

Alex shook her head at the thought, at its heart loyalty was an emotion and Animula had no capacity for it, no matter how well this one imitated it. Once his last ditch efforts to get the better of her failed Peter had practically begged for at least some privacy while getting changed. Suspecting a trap Alex hadn't granted the request. Grinding his teeth in frustration he had opted to just put his dress shirt over his t-shirt rather than remove it in front of her. Not suspecting his apparent modesty as anything other than another attempt at stalling her Alex didn't really think twice about it.

Once actually out on the city streets Peter had instantly fallen into more typical Animula behavior and had finally stopped dragging his heels. He hadn't spoken at all since leaving the apartment and at first Alex had appreciated his silence, but as the hours passed it was getting increasingly awkward to have him just quietly keeping his eye on her with a cold look in his slightly narrowed gold stained eyes. If she didn't know any better she could swear that he was waiting for an apology. Not about to apologize to an Animula Alex did her best to ignore him, but eventually she broke down and talked to him.

"You don't have to stand there like that. Please, sit down."

"No thank you, Mistress." Peter replied flatly.

"Right…I…uh…I wasn't asking. That was an order."

"I don't have to take orders from you, Mistress. I am only here to keep you from causing more trouble than you already have."

"Fine. Whatever. Stand until you drop, I was only trying to make you more comfortable."

"No you weren't, Mistress." Peter countered. "You were trying to make yourself more comfortable. If you cared about my comfort we wouldn't be here."

"I didn't think it was going to take this long." Alex admitted truthfully. "Are you hungry at all? Can I get you something to eat?"

"No thank you, Mistress."

"At least a glass of water?"

"No thank you, Mistress." Peter repeated for a third time.

"Stop calling me 'Mistress'." Alex huffed in frustration as she felt increasingly uneasy with the connotation. "Call me 'Alex'."

"No thank you, Mistress."

"You're just going to insist on making this as difficult as possible, aren't you?"

"If you are going to treat me like an Animula I am going to treat you like a human, Mistress."

"If you're trying to treat me with respect you're failing miserably." Alex pointed out drily.

"I never said I was trying to treat you with respect, I said I was treating you like a human."

"Burn." Alex chuckled. "You know you're a lot more passive aggressive than I'd expect in an Animula."

"You're everything I expect in a human."

"Oh?"

"Heartless." Peter growled darkly.

"Hey, I gave you a perfectly good option to keep all this from happening."

"You asked me to steal from one of the few humans who has ever treated me like more than just a piece of property."

"But that's what you are."

"That doesn't mean that's all I am."

The depth of sorrow in Peter's voice caught Alex by surprise and stabbed her stomach with a lancing pang of guilt. He stared at her with a weary mournful expression waiting to see if she'd make the connection that he wasn't without emotion and how she was just adding to his plight. Finding herself at a loss for words she just stared back at him. When she failed to come up with a response Peter sighed heavily and finally dropped eye contact with her. Looking defeated he turned his attention to the view and stared out across the city. Starting to feel like she'd made a terrible mistake Alex picked up her phone again as if she could will Neal to call her.

Needing a drink she poured herself a glass a wine and drained it quickly before refilling the glass. An hour of uncomfortable silence later and Alex was starting to get truly concerned. Peter was starting to show more stress as well as he started to shift his weight. He kept glancing back at her and several times looked like he was going to say something but he stopped himself. They were both getting the feeling that something was wrong but didn't trust one enough to talk about it.

"Damn it, Neal, where the hell are you?" Alex snarled.

"Mistress?"

"What?" Alex snapped as her tension rose.

"What…" Peter hesitated to continue "…what are you going to do with me if Neal can't come for me?"

"Don't you mean 'Master Caffrey'?" Alex shot back sarcastically.

"I've given up on that ruse, it clearly didn't dissuade you from forcing me out of my home."

"Your home?" Alex repeated. "If you're so close with Neal then what makes you think he won't want you back?"

"I don't know where he went, so I don't know if he's safe." Peter replied with an edge of what sounded like genuine anxiety. "He had some new information that he might not have done the smart thing with."

"Neal can take care of himself, it's what he does best."

"He was upset when he left, from what I've seen he doesn't make great choices when he's emotional."

"That's an understatement." Alex agreed sourly.

"If he was in trouble…would you help him?"

"The last time I was in trouble he didn't help me." Alex replied icily.

"Is that why you're doing this? Revenge? I don't know who he was in the past, but I can assure you he's a goo…"

"I'm just trying to get back what's mine." Alex interrupted.

"And if you fail?"

"Then I guess I'll be taking you back to the Market." Alex growled getting defensive. "There's a reward for returning stolen Animula."

"I can offer you more." Peter said quickly.

"What?"

"I can pay you twice what the Market would give you." Peter said seriously.

"Where would you have gotten that kind of money?"

"Neal gave it to me."

"You're kidding." Alex raised a doubtful eyebrow. "That would be like half a million dollars."

"I know."

Alex paused again, stunned not only by Neal freely giving over the considerable sum to the Animula but also by the obvious concern Peter had both for Neal and his own future. If what was said about Animula was to be believed they had no attachment to others or to their own fates. Soulless and without direction they simply did as they were asked. This was the most conversation she'd ever bothered to have with an Animula and he had far more than a casual interest in his situation and was actively problem solving to save himself and his 'owner'.

"Let me get this straight: if Neal won't…"

"Can't." Peter corrected.

"If Neal 'can't' trade you for the cherub you want to buy yourself from me?"

"Yes. I won't allow you to take me to the Market alive anyway so this would work out best for us both. Neal could be in trouble, and even if you don't care believe me when I say that I do. I don't know what I can do to help him but if you let me buy my freedom from you then at least I could try to save him."

"I have a better idea, how about you just get the cherub piece for me instead and we call it even?"

"No." Peter said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not mine to give you, the money is."

"And then what? Would you even have anywhere to go?"

"You let me worry about that. Do we have a deal?"

"Peter, I don't…"

"Please…help me."

Alex's stomach churned again at Peter's plea. For as often as she had conned or stolen from men who owned Animula she had never once had one of them ask for her help. She was starting to wonder if that was only because they knew they wouldn't get it and that asking could only lead to getting themselves into trouble. The fear and desperation in Peter's eyes wasn't something that she felt could be imitated, with the prospect of Neal being unable to return for him he was full backed into a corner and it clearly terrified him.

"Alex?"

"I've never known an Animula who wanted his freedom."

"That's only because you've never truly known an Animula."

"Yeah…I…I'm starting to realize that."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

It was late or early depending on how you looked at it when Neal finally made it back to the house. With his cover already blown with Adam Neal had tried to engage him further to see if he could talk him into letting him head upstairs despite having failed his test. Remaining resolute and silent Adam had shifted his mostly blind eyes to the upper right corner of the elevator. Neal followed Adam's line of sight and swore when he saw the tiny security camera. It was going to be a lot more difficult to get into the Market the next time now that they knew what he looked like and that he wasn't the kind of customer they were looking for.

Once the elevator had reached the lobby Adam stepped off so that he could hold the door open for Neal, keeping his gold streaked eyes down cast. Stepping out into the doorway of the elevator Neal stopped making sure his back was to the camera and glanced around for others without seeing any. Part of him hated to hold Adam hostage like this but he had one last question for Adam. When Neal didn't leave Adam shifted his weight uncomfortably before bringing his cloudy eyes up briefly.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Master?"

"How often do people fail this test?"

"Year to date, including yourself…26.93%." Adam replied quickly calculating the statistics with eerie precision.

"Not as high as I hoped," Neal sighed as he stepped out into the lobby "but it a start."

"I never thought if it that way." Adam nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"Things will change one day, Adam, I promise."

"…I'd like to see that."

A sad smile had touched Adams lips at the wistful thinking but it quickly evaporated as he stepped back onto the elevator to return to his prison. Neal had felt terrible leaving the blind Animula behind, but there really wasn't anything he could do. As things were Adam probably had no hope of ever stepping outside the Market since his disability would keep him from doing most of the tasks that Animula were traditionally purchased for without significant accommodations. He was however perfect for the first screening of potential buyers, it was human nature to show more sympathy towards someone made more vulnerable by the loss of a sense. If you could be callous to the soft spoken cloudy eyed Animula that had to feel his way just to show you to the elevator then you were the kind of buyer they were interested in. Showing even casual interest in his weakness proved that you'd be open to seeing the suffering that all Animula shared.

"I hope Elizabeth didn't have to make it past Adam or a similar Animula to get to a point where she could buy Peter."

Shuddering at the horrific thought of Elizabeth having to prove herself as a worthy Mistress Neal had become a little paranoid about the idea of someone from the Market following him home when he left. As a result he had taken a very serpentine route home, doubling back several times, and triple checking to make sure he wasn't being followed. Several hours past midnight Neal was careful climbing the stairs not wanting to wake Peter, however getting to the short hall at the top of the stairs Neal was surprised to find the light on in both his own side of the apartment as well as shining out from under Peter's door.

"Peter? Are you still awake?" Neal asked through the door. "I know this is going to come as a surprise, but I did something stupid tonight. ...Peter?"

Neal furrowed his brow when he didn't get a response. He could see Peter falling asleep with the lights on, possibly trying to stay up waiting for him to come home, however it wouldn't be like him to sleep through any kind of sound. Once he had gotten over the infection from the marks on his back Peter had proved to be an extraordinarily light sleeper. Even while he had been still very much recovering Neal had found that he couldn't even set a glass of water on the coffee table without risking waking him with the quiet chink. He always fell asleep easily again but any disturbance to the soundscape caused Peter to open his eyes in a brief scan for threats.

Neal raised his hand to knock on the door, but quickly thought better of it. If Peter had become comfortable enough to start sleeping more deeply it wouldn't help to jar him awake. Besides, anything he had to say could wait until morning and when he thought about it it might not be such a good idea to admit to Peter that he had made an unplanned trip to the Market particularly since he didn't really have a good excuse as to why he'd done it. With his eyes starting to sting with the need to sleep Neal retreated to his apartment.

Stepping past the dinning table Neal almost missed the piece of paper that had been folded in half and propped up like a tent with his name written on it in handwriting that was familiar but that he couldn't quite place. With his heart already starting to race as he picked up the paper a pit opened in his stomach as he read the neat cursive inside out loud.

"'You have something of mine, I have someone of yours.'."

Neal's blood flashed to ice at the cruel wording of the ransom note. The word play infuriated him all the more as he finally recognized the handwriting and knew that Alex would have chuckled at its supposed cleverness when she wrote it. He hadn't heard from Alex in years and he never imagined that she would break in here let alone that she would have the audacity to force Peter out onto the street. With the kind of jobs she liked to pull there was a good chance she'd been exposed to Animula before and would have treated Peter accordingly. Neal feared that Peter would have responded in kind out of pure habit or fear of her calling the Market on him if he had acted too outside what was considered normal for his kind.

Neal didn't have the time or the mind set to ask himself why Alex would take Peter and not just whatever she had come for let alone trying to figure out what it is she wanted in the first place. He was far too focused on the horror Peter must have felt trying to deal with the cunning con-woman in a vain attempt to deter her from 'stealing' him. Neal knew Alex would have no qualms using the threat of calling the Market on him and since Peter would never use violence against a woman even if backed into a corner he would be an easy mark for her.

As much as he hated to admit it Neal trusted that Alex was smart enough to be able to keep Peter physically safe, but there was no telling what damage this ordeal was going to do to Peter's already fractured psyche. He had a life time of reasons to fear and hate humans before Alex had raided their home and proved to him once again that he was all but defenseless in the face of any human. Grinding his teeth in rage at Alex's merciless act Neal tore the letter in half. With his hand shaking he pulled out his phone and went to call her old number assuming it hadn't changed since she hadn't left him one.

Not having used Alex's number in a long time and with his body and mind washed with adrenaline Neal was having trouble dialing the right number. Swearing as he failed to get it right on the third try Neal started pacing in a desperate attempt to try and calm himself enough to complete the simple task. Starting to feel like he was stuck in a nightmare Neal couldn't get his usually excellent memory to help as he tried to coordinate with his muscles memory instead to recall the pattern to dial if not the number itself.

It had just occurred to Neal that Peter might have his phone with him when there was a loud chime that practically caused Neal to jump out of his own skin. Neal looked around bewildered as if the source of the noise would reveal itself. A split second after the noise repeated itself Neal realized that it was the front door bell. No one ever rang the bell on the house so he hadn't immediately recognized it.

Hoping he knew who was at the door Neal raced down stairs. By the time he pulled the door open Alex had placed a set of lock picks into the mechanism assuming that Peter's more proper method of ringing the bell in hopes of being invited in was going to fail. Alex was knelt down in the doorway from working the lock and looked up at Neal with a guilty expression with one pick in her hand and the other stuck in the lock that had suddenly jerked away from her when Neal had opened the door. Neal discovered his throat was dry and speechless from the flood of jarring emotions as he stared down at the culprit.

"Oh good," Alex flashed a fake innocent smile as she looked up at Neal "I was starting to worry that Peter might actually become my problem after all."

Not seeing any humor in the situation Neal glared at her icily for a moment before ignoring her completely and turning his full attention to Peter. Standing a step behind her and off to the side Peter's eyes glowed briefly as they caught the street lights. Neal's heart clenched painfully at the look of disgusted humiliation painted across Peter's tired expression. Despite the late hour he looked awake and alert but at the same time he was breathing heavily and was subtly shifting his weight back and forth as if his feet hurt.

"I'm okay, Neal." Peter assured quietly seeing the look Neal was giving him.

"Neal," Alex spoke up as she got to her feet "for the record I didn't want to do this, if Peter had ju…"

"Don't you dare, not another word of excuses." Neal snarled. "I can't believe you would be this cruel."

"I didn't know…"

"Can you two sort out your differences without me?" Peter interrupted wearily.

Neal stepped toward Alex threateningly causing her to back out of the door way hastily with a shocked expression to find Neal physically hostile. With the way clear Neal welcomed Peter inside and walked with him to the stairs. He guessed that Peter wouldn't want help up with Alex watching but he stayed close in case his step faltered. He was recovering well from his recent injury and illness but a long night in what he would have considered enemy hands would have taken most of Peter's energy even under the best of circumstances. Neal glanced over his shoulder as Alex followed them but he didn't comment. Neal knew her well enough to know that whatever Alex wanted she wasn't going to leave until she got it.

Peter kept a white knuckled grip on the railing but he managed to make it up stairs on his own. When he had to put his hand against the wall of the hallway to steady himself Neal decided to follow him into his room to make sure that he safely made it to bed. Peter didn't protest but once they were in the room he made of point of turning and closing the door to shut Alex out. When Peter went to step backwards away from the closed door Neal had to quickly put his hands on Peter's lower back to keep him from losing his balance backwards.

Out of view of Alex Neal felt that it was okay to slip under Peter's shoulder to help him out. Peter leaned on him heavily as he closed his eyes for a moment and bowed his head with a heavy sigh. Neal gave Peter a moment to collect himself before guiding him to turn around and walk towards the bed. Peter peacefully followed Neal at first but suddenly started to struggle to change direction.

"Peter what are you doing?"

"My ring…" Peter explained pointing at the discarded pair of jeans on the floor.

"I'll get it for you."

Neal helped Peter sit on the edge of the bed before picking the jeans up off the floor. While Neal fished through the pockets Peter pulled off his jacket and tie. Kicking off his shoes he decided that he was undressed enough as he fought to to keep awake. Finding the gold band hidden in the back pocket Neal offered it to Peter. Taking the ring Peter placed it back on his finger as he relaxed some of the tension that he had been holding in his shoulders for the past six hours.

"Better?" Neal asked knowingly.

"Much." Peter smiled.

"Peter, I am so sorry abo…"

Neal stopped when Peter just shook his head. Neal recalled how much Peter hated empty apologies and as much as Neal was genuinely sorry for what had happened he wasn't really the one to blame so he wasn't the one that Peter wanted to hear an apology from. Neal doubted that even if Alex had started to see Peter's humanity that she would have gone as far as admitted wrong doing and apologized. More likely she has returned him when she had realized that she was in over her head with him not being the obedient slave she had thought she'd be dealing with.

Peter laid back, wincing as he laid down on his shoulders. Sick of sleeping on his stomach Peter just ignored the discomfort as he closed his eyes. Having laid down on top of the sheets Neal just reached over him and doubled the comforter over him. Watching Peter for a moment Neal was concerned by how labored his breath still was. Neal gently pressed the back of his hand against Peter's forehead only to discover that the taxing evening had brought back his fever. Peter had already fallen asleep but he half woke at Neal's touch. Tensing up he tried to open eyes only managing to reveal the whites as he fought harder for breath.

"It's okay, Peter, just sleep." Neal said softly as he brushed his fingertips through Peter's hair. "You're safe."

"I…I'm not stealing from you." Peter panted.

"What?"

Peter passed out before he could explain further. Neal's skin prickled unpleasantly at Peter's words and desperate tone. The last time he'd heard that statement from Peter was when he was delusionallly recalling his last brutal encounter with Cheng. This time it didn't seem like he was directing his plea at his former Master, Neal felt that he knew exactly who he was talking to. Neal backed away from Peter hoping that it was just his fever causing him to fear being accused of being disloyal and not an underlying fear surfacing.

Remembering Alex and how this had all started Neal's concern dissolved once more into anger as he turned to deal with the intruder. Part of Neal hoped that without Peter on guard that Alex had just taken what she wanted in the first place and left. However when he stepped into his apartment Alex was casually going through the forgeries that Neal had propped up against the wall, admiring them as she waited. Turning to face Neal she smiled at him as though they were old friends getting together after a long absence. Under different circumstances that would be exactly what was happening, but they hadn't parted on the best of terms and they were reuniting under even worse ones.

"Is Peter slee…"

"What is wrong with you?!" Neal snarled.

"Look, Neal, I'm sorry I stole your Animula." Alex apologized sounding genuine.

"You steal a painting or a diamond, you * _kidnapped_ * my friend!"

"Your friend? Even if that's true now, that can't be how this all started." Alex growled back turning defensive at Neal's accusation. "That tattoo on his arm is awfully fresh and he insisted that mark belongs to you, calling you 'Master Caffrey'."

"He was just trying to defend himself from you so you wouldn't call the Market."

"Even so, there is no way that you rescued him from some corporate overlord purely out of the goodness of your heart. I know you, Neal, you didn't bring him in from the cold, you had some sort of scam in mind when he fell into your lap."

Neal guilty silence told Alex everything she needed to know.

"I thought so." Alex said icily. "Don't look down on me for making the exact same mistake with him that you must have made at some point. How was I supposed to know he wasn't just another valuable stolen thing in your collection?"

"All you had to do was ask him."

It was Alex's turn to fall into a self reflecting silence. With his blood still boiling Neal stared Alex down waiting to hear an admission that Peter was more than she had expected of him. He wasn't sure that it was going to help his temper any to hear her apology but he felt it would at least be a start. Stubborn as always Alex just shook her head sadly as she took a step towards him and dropped her voice into a condescending tone that grated on Neal's nerves.

"Neal, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into but you can't possi…"

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Neal demanded not wanting to hear another lecture like the one he'd gotten from Mozzie at first about Peter being dangerous or in anyway unworthy of risking helping him. "What could you possibly want from me to warrant all off this?"

"I want the golden cherub Kate gave you." Alex replied more than willing to get down to business.

"What?" Neal asked genuinely surprised that Alex even knew about it. "Why?"

"Because it's mine."

"She stole it from you?"

"Not exactly," Alex said evasively "but in any case it wasn't hers to give to you and I need it back. She double crossed me and abandoned me just like you did to me in Turkey."

"Me?!" Neal barked angrily. "You were the one who left me with with nothing, not even a passport. I was lucky to get out of that country with my life!"

"I didn't leave you, Neal, I was arrested!" Alex shot back. "They were going to execute me until the US embassy made some shady deal. Meanwhile you didn't even try to bail me out or help me escape."

"That's not true. My first thought was that you'd been arrested, I pulled every string I could trying to find you and there was nothing. There wasn't a single whisper that you'd been taken by the authorities. Eventually I had to assume that you'd taken what we'd stolen and left me to fend for myself."

Alex thought over this new information as her temper visibly cooled. She tried stepping closer to Neal again but still not willing to forgive her for what she had done to Peter Neal backed away. Alex had often gotten both forgiveness for transgressions and basically anything else she had wanted from him by her pure physical allure. Not falling for that trap this time Neal made it clear that her touch was unwelcome right now.

"Okay, so there were mistakes on both sides, let's just forget Turkey it was a long time ago anyway." Alex suggested. "And I am sorry about Peter, he…well honestly I don't know what to think about him. He certainly doesn't seem as soulless as the other Animula I've met."

"He's not." Neal said firmly. "The others aren't either, they just weren't in a position to prove otherwise."

"In any case I'm sorry things got this out of hand, but I did what I had to. I know that cherub probably means a lot to you, but it means far more to me."

"Did you…" Neal hesitated "did you ask Peter to give it to you?"

"I did." Alex confirmed. "I told him that if he gave it to me that I would leave him alone, that I didn't care if he was here legally or not, but he steadfastly refused. Even though it clearly terrified him he opted to come with me rather than hand it over."

"No." Neal shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe that Peter would fear reprisal from him more than being held hostage and possibly being caught by the Market. "Peter knows that I care about him more than some trinket."

"Apparently he doesn't."

Suddenly just wanting Alex out of his apartment Neal turned and stalked over to the wall safe that Peter had refused to open. Putting the combination in, making sure Alex saw it so she wouldn't have the need to pull this stunt again, Neal brought out the small gold statue that had been nothing but a source of trouble and pain. Neal was almost relieved to give it up as it was starting to feel cursed. Right now the last thing on his mind was music box and what made it worth so much trouble. Turning around Neal tossed the cherub at Alex to keep from having to get close to her. Alex caught the heavy gold piece and stared at it as if she didn't want it anymore either before she looked back up at Neal.

"Neal…"

"Get out."

"Neal, I'm sorry, please. Peter's fine, I brought him back. No harm done."

"No harm?" Neal hissed. "You have no idea what you've done."

"Nea…"

"This was a sanctuary, a safe haven, the *one * place that Peter could feel safe from human greed…and now you've taken that away."


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Long chapter is long, but I really enjoyed writing it!

Chapter Twenty-four

Peter's breath hissed over his teeth as he woke with a sharp gasp and a flash of panic. Looking around it took him a moment to remember where he was, but once he did so he was able to relax again. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake with a haze of confusion, it used to even happen to him when he was living with Elizabeth. It was a phenomenon born from nightmares of being back at the Market since often times when he woke up that was exactly where he was. He didn't always remember his nightmares but the days he woke with morning confusion always told him what they had been about.

Sitting up Peter looked around the warmly decorate room and smiled to himself. Last night he had feared that he was going to have to spend the night with Alex but he had eventually talked her into returning him home. As difficult a night as it had been he was pleased with himself for actually winning his war with Alex. It was one of the rare times that he had stood up to a human and not landed himself back at the Market or collared. Instead he had managed to gain at least a semblance of empathy from a human who had thought she knew how to handle an Animula. He couldn't say with confidence that he had fully pulled Alex over to his side but she had at least shown him so mercy.

The more he had spoken with Alex the more uncomfortable she had become with holding him against his will in her apartment. However it hadn't been until he had started to fall asleep on his feet that she had truly started to soften her resolve to use him as leverage. Still not back to full endurance after having been so close to death Peter couldn't stay on his feet all night but he was determined to drop where he stood before giving in to Alex's so called hospitality. Nodding off briefly he had managed to wake and catch himself before he fell but he and Alex had known it was only a matter of time before he collapsed.

"You're really going to stand there until you pass out, aren't you?" Alex sighed in frustration.

"Yes, Mistress."

"This is ridiculous, Peter, please sit down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"No, you're going to allow me to get hurt."

"It's not going to be my fault when you hit the floor."

"Are you sure about that?"

Alex had glared at Peter for a minute before she swore under her breath in defeat. It was hard to argue with the logic that Peter had been minding his own business when Alex had broken into Neal's apartment and that none of this would be happening to him without her interference. Rubbing her temple against a growing headache she had motioned for him to follow her as she headed out the door. Peter had breathed and internal sigh of relief that she hadn't just told him to get out and make his own way home. It was getting to a point where very late was turning into really early and with less people out on the streets he was more likely to be spotted as being out of place.

"Thank you for helping me get back."

"I'm just making sure that I put you back where I found you so that Neal can't hold all this against me and still give me half a chance at getting what I'm after."

"He is still going to hold this against you." Peter said confidently. "You would have been a lot better off just asking him for what you wanted the first time around."

"I wish you'd told me that six hours ago."

"I did."

"Well…I wish I had listened."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"That was very close to an apology."

Alex had chuckled but she hadn't followed it with an actual apology. Not really expecting the conwoman to even regret dragging him halfway across the city Peter had dropped the subject. She had at least accepted on a superficial level that he wasn't what she expected, but at the same time nothing about their encounter seemed to have deterred her from her original goal. In fact he assumed that if they got back and Neal was still missing he was going to have to fight to stay awake so he could stop her from breaking into the safe. Barely managing to stay on his feet when they finally made it to the mansion Peter was grateful for several reasons when Neal had opened the door knowing that he wasn't going to be able to out last Alex for much longer.

Peter's memory got a little fuzzy once Neal had helped him up stairs. Exhausted from the night and able to relax knowing that Neal was there to deal with Alex he'd become fairly focused on getting to bed. Looking at his wedding ring he couldn't remember how he'd gotten it back and assumed Neal had probably done that for him. He vaguely recalled trying to explain to Neal about why he'd let Alex take him but he doubted that he'd really said anything coherent at that point. His last solid memory from the night was Neal brushing his fingertips against his temple gently so he assumed that all was well between them.

Getting to his feet Peter winced as his muscles protested the motion. It had been a while since he'd spent that much time on his feet and even though there had been a time when he could easily stand for sixteen hours at a time he had fallen out of practice. After a quick shower and a change of clothes he was feeling much better. Assuming Neal would need to sleep in a little today as well Peter went over to his computer to read Elizabeth's email. Sitting down he caught sight of the envelope with his last name in it that he'd tucked under the laptop.

Pulling the envelope out he stared at it for a minute. He still wasn't sure if he was ready to accept the idea of having a human name of his own. As hard as he had tried to convince Alex of his humanity he still hesitated at the idea of actually taking the next step towards claiming that he was human by opening the envelope. He found himself still clinging to the idea that Animula were separate just not the hollow shells the Market made them out to be. Deciding that standing up to Alex last night was enough of a victory for now Peter put the envelope back unopened.

Reading Elizabeth's letter to him today lifted Peter's spirits after his dilemma with the envelope. She had to keep her letters vague fearful that someone else might be reading but she always managed to get her message across. She appeared to be doing much better since their wedding even if she couldn't mention it directly. Missing her Peter considered reading some more of her older messages to give Neal more time to sleep but scent of bacon in the air suddenly caught his stomach's attention. Having not eaten before Alex had broken in Peter was easily enticed out of his room by the promise of breakfast.

Hoping Alex hadn't given Neal too much more trouble Peter stepped across the hallway. The door was slightly opened but Peter still couldn't bring himself to just enter unannounced. Reaching up he knocked on the door. To his surprise rather than just calling out for him to come in Neal actually walked over and opened the door the rest of the way for him. Peter furrowed his brow at the nervous smile Neal flashed him. It was a subtle difference in the smile he usually received in the mornings, but for a conman Neal's nervous energy was surprisingly easy for Peter to read.

"Peter." Neal greeted before Peter could say anything. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine, I'm not the one who got held hostage last night."

"Dare I ask how things went with Alex?"

"Not great." Neal admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Last night was entirely my fault."

"Technically it was Alex's fault."

Neal looked like he wanted to say something but he hesitated causing an uncomfortable silence to fall between them. Still standing out in the small hallway Peter was getting increasingly anxious. Neal wasn't good at hiding when something was bothering him, but Peter was also getting a strong impression that he either didn't want to talk about it or didn't know how. Peter glanced over his shoulder wondering if he should make some excuse to go back to his side of the apartment and give Neal some space.

"I'm sorry," Neal quickly apologized seeing the affect he was having on Peter and he stepped to the side "come in."

"Are you sure? I don't…"

"I'm sure, come in, I made breakfast. Please."

Still concerned with Neal's behavior Peter hesitated which instantly made things worse. Peter didn't understand the look of what he could only describe as disappointed betrayal that flickered across Neal's face. Peter had assumed that their relationship had reached a point of true mutual trust but something was terribly out of place. Having put everything on the line last night in the spirit of loyalty Peter couldn't understand how or why that trust had suddenly been shattered. Fearing he'd made some major misstep with Neal without even knowing it Peter's breathing automatically became heavier. Noticing the spike in Peter's anxiety Neal's expression turned to a mournful one that only confused Peter further.

"Neal, what's happening?"

"I...I think we need to talk." Neal admitted with a heavy sigh.

"We definitely need to talk."

Neal nodded in agreement but instead of starting the conversation he turned away and headed towards the open patio doors. With his stomach firmly in a knot Peter followed him. He hoped that whatever was wrong could be fixed, but in the past when Masters had gotten upset with him for any reason there was never any way for him to repair the damage. Even with the most sympathetic Master by the time it ever came to 'we need to talk' what it really meant was 'I'm sending you back to the Market'. Reminding himself that Neal was a friend and not a Master Peter tried to believe that there was at least a chance to work this out.

Going out onto the rooftop patio Neal leaned against the wall and looked out over the city as he worked to organize his thoughts. Peter stepped up to the wall but instead of looking at the view he watched Neal. Neal avoided eye contact for a moment making Peter suspect that Neal wasn't angry about something but rather he felt somehow guilty. Not having Neal angry was a good start and when Neal did look at him Peter tried to flash him a reassuring smile but Neal wasn't fooled by it.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I'm not making this any easier, am I?"

"I don't even know what this is." Peter replied honestly. "I assume it's about Alex."

"No…yes…sort of." Neal said sounding flustered.

"Just tell me, Neal. I'm good at math, not reading minds."

"Why didn't you give Alex the cherub?"

"It wasn't mine to give her." Peter said simply.

"I know the last person who thought you were stealing from them nearly killed you, but I can't believe that you fear me so much that you'd take your chances out on the street with Alex rather than risk upsetting me over a piece of gold." Neal said miserably. "I know I can't be an easy person to depend on, bu…"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Stop right there." Peter interrupted alarmed. "Back up, Neal. I don't fear you, what gave you that idea?"

"You risked your life over a trinket."

"I didn't risk my life for the cherub," Peter corrected "I risked my life for you."

"What?"

"After everything you've done for me I'm not letting anyone force me into stealing something precious from you."

"Peter, it's just a piece of gold."

"So is this."

Peter lifted up his hand to draw attention to his wedding band. Neal looked at the gold band thoughtfully for a moment but he didn't seem to be drawing the parallel between it and the statue. Peter smiled warmly at Neal and relaxed a bit as he started to understand the disconnect between them. It was encouraging to see Neal value life over a possession, what he didn't seem to understand was that Peter had been valuing a belief over that same possession when he'd acted as he did with Alex. With the balance of power between them so skewed by their relative places in society Peter decided he shouldn't be surprised that Neal had come to the conclusion that it had been pure fear that had driven him to defy the order to steal from the human that held his life in his hands. Peter also didn't miss the irony that a self proclaimed conman would be so hurt by the idea that Peter had just been conning him into thinking they were friends for safe haven, but that also told him just how much Neal wanted someone to be honest with him.

"Neal, if Alex had asked for *anything* else in your apartment I would considered giving it to her, but she didn't. She asked for the only physical object that you've ever shown any emotional attachment to. She wanted me to take from you the one part of your past that you hold on to and protect and nothing she threatened me with was going to make me betray you like that."

"You risked everything." Neal pointed out still seeming distrusting of Peter's motives.

"I did. Do you know why? Do you know why I even entertained the idea that we could be friends?"

"Because I saved your life?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "It's because you believed me when I told you I was thirsty."

"Uh, Peter, if that's a metaphor I'm not following it." Neal admitted.

"It's not a metaphor, Neal." Peter smiled. "My first full night here you caught me in your apartment in the middle of the night. I told you it was because I was thirsty, and you believed me. It might have been a little thing to you, but for me it meant a great deal. Any other Master wouldn't have even given me a chance to explain myself let alone accept such an excuse even if by some miracle they believed it. They would have instantly called the Market or at the very least beaten me, possibly even just thrown me out on the street for breaking into their home."

"You didn't exactly break in, the door was unlocked. Wait…so that was a lie?"

"Of course it was a lie. If I had really just been thirsty I would have drunk out of the sink in my bathroom. For that matter I would have drunk out of the toilet before risking wandering into a Master's private space uninvited even if the door was wide open."

"I didn't think of that."

"No you didn't, you blindly trusted that I was both telling the truth and that I wasn't going to hurt you even after Mozzie had warned you that I might try to murder you in your sleep."

"That's not why you were there…right?" Neal asked only half jokingly.

"I was looking for medicine for my fever."

"I hope you found some."

"I did."

Peter watched while Neal took in all of this new information confident that he'd come to the right conclusion with it. Peter felt it was actually a good sign that Neal valued their friendship enough to be clearly devastated to think that it might all be a lie. Having been burned by Kate couldn't have helped the situation and yet despite her betrayal he still seemed to love her. Neal was more emotionally complicated than anyone Peter was used to dealing with but when Neal looked at him with a sheepish smile Peter knew they'd weathered this particular storm well. He'd never worked trust issues out like this with a human before since Elizabeth had never once second guessed his motives for loving her. In a lot of ways he was finding that building a true friendship was a lot more challenging than falling in love, but it also held a lot of different rewards that were worth the struggle.

"You really knew I wouldn't be angry?" Neal asked more rhetorically than anything else.

"Of course. I know you better than that Neal."

"I'm so sorry, Peter, I underestimated you."

"A little bit." Peter agreed with a warm smile. "You also undervalued yourself. I didn't stand up to Alex without good reason, you earned my loyalty."

"Thank you." Neal flushed slightly. "However in the future please just give anyone anything they want out of the apartment. What's mine is yours."

"Thank you."

"I still feel awful about all of this. It seems that everyone I deal with, even the ones I call friends or even lovers, are always working some kind of angle, it becomes second nature to look for the selfishness or at the very least the self-preservation in any act. I'm sorry I thought the worst, I guess I'm not used to this level of loyalty."

"It's understandable."

"It is?"

"You've been a con for too long, Neal, you don't know how to react when someone treats you like a man."


	25. Chapter 25

Note:Sorry about the long wait and relatively short chapter. Things have been busy this summer! Hugs!

Chapter Twenty-five

Sitting at the kitchen table Peter watched Neal cleaning up from the extraordinarily complicated breakfast that he'd prepared for them after their little heart to heart on the balcony. It was fascinating to watch Neal's mood shift now that they were back to at least reading the same book even if the same page still eluded them somewhat. Moving with more energy than he knew what to do with Neal bounced around the small kitchen with his head bobbing slightly to a song that only he could hear. Eventually Neal noticed that he was being watched.

"What?" Neal asked innocently.

"More Animula need to meet you, Neal." Peter smiled. "You could teach them so much about reading human emotion."

"Oh?"

"You wear your heart right out on your sleeve."

"I think it might just be around you, everyone else in my life has always complained that I'm not 'open' enough."

"Maybe everyone else just doesn't pay close enough attention."

"That could be." Neal chuckled.

"For example as light hearted as you are right now, I can tell something's still bothering you." Peter said matter of factly.

"What?"

"Your mood has swung too far the other way, you're compensating for something other than what happened with Alex. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but I don't want you thinking that you're hiding it from me or rather I don't want you thinking that you have to."

"Wow…you are good. Didn't you tell me like half an hour ago that you're good at math not reading minds?" Neal said only half jokingly.

"That was a bit of lie." Peter admitted. "I spent years studying humans, profiling them, hoping that if I could understand their reactions and emotional cues that I could stay one step ahead of them and keep Masters happy."

"That back fired on you, didn't it?"

"Yes."

The way Neal's mood sobered only served to confirm Peter's suspicions. He had said that it was okay if Neal didn't want to talk about it, but something told Peter from the start that he wanted to share. Peter wouldn't have pressed the matter if he hadn't learned from previous experience with Neal that keeping secrets from one another never seemed to end well for either one of them. Putting away the last dish Neal walked over to the table and sat down opposite of Peter. He expected Neal to tell him what was going on but the way Neal was carefully thinking out suddenly gave Peter the impression that perhaps he hadn't read the situation as well as he thought he had.

"I think dealing with Alex was actually good for you." Neal with a wry smile choosing to focus his response on Peter rather than himself. "I can't imagine you being this bold a week ago."

"If I've over stepped my bound, I'm sor…"

"No." Neal interrupted quickly. "I meant that as a compliment."

It hadn't sounded like a compliment to Peter and he was starting to regret having voiced his observation to Neal in the first place. Considering that any other time he'd been labeled as 'bold' by a human it had always meant being sold back to the Market Peter got the all too familiar sensation that he had stepped out on thin ice. Despite just having had a conversation with Neal and telling him that he didn't fear him Peter discovered that that wasn't entirely true. He had thought he had meant it, at the time he was sure that he had, but there was obviously still a part of him that didn't trust his new found equal footing with the human. He knew it wasn't a rational response and that Neal had proven himself a friend who wasn't going to turn him in, but there was an automatic anxiety that that he couldn't control. With his heart starting to race despite his best efforts to calm it Peter automatically brought his eyes down.

"Easy, Peter, relax. I'm not angry."

"Sorry," Peter made a point to look back up "habit."

If Neal suspected that Peter's reaction was more than just training he didn't say anything about it. The pair stared at one another for a moment. Peter had thought Neal had been hiding something small but now that he still hadn't confessed to whatever it was Peter suspected that it was a lot more serious. He had been gone a long time last night and there was no telling where he'd gone or what he'd been doing. Neal started to say something but when he hesitated Peter broke the uncomfortable silence that he had caused.

"Neal, you don't owe me any explanations."

"And you don't owe me any apologies."

Peter just nodded.

"Two steps forward, one step back, eh?" Neal sighed.

"Maybe just half a step." Peter offered.

"I'll take that." Neal smiled as he relaxed again. "I have to admit that I do still worry about how you're going to react to things I say and so I end up hesitating."

"And that makes me react poorly." Peter added.

"We do chase each other's tails a bit." Neal chuckled warmly. "I think too much has happened lately, it's putting stress on both sides. How about I set some time for you to spend with Elizabeth?"

"I will never say 'no' to that."

Taking the opportunity to get to his feet Neal hunted down his cell phone to make arrangements. Peter knew that Neal was using Elizabeth as a way to change the subject, but there was no sense in making things awkward again by calling him out on it. Whatever was riding on Neal's conscience he wasn't willing to share it the way Peter had thought. Peter made a mental note that any time Neal thinly veiled his emotions he wanted to be challenged, but if he was making an effort to keep a secret that it was a sign to let him do so. Shaking his head at the complexities of human interactions Peter turned his thoughts to the prospect of seeing Elizabeth again and prayed that whatever Neal had been up to last night didn't end up getting them all in trouble.


	26. Chapter 26

NOTE: This is a belated Birthday Present for Wondo. :)

Chapter Twenty-six

"Every time I see you you're even more beautiful than I remember."

"That's just because you have a bad memory." Elizabeth teased.

"I really don't." Peter smiled. "Even a photographic memory isn't good enough, pictures simply can't do you justice."

"Where did you pick up all this romantic talk?" Elizabeth blushed.

"I spent a lot of time over the past two years thinking about what I would say to you if we found each other again." Peter confessed. "Plus…"

"Plus you've been spending a lot of time with a hopeless romantic?" Elizabeth finished knowingly.

Looking over at what little was left of the five star quality meal on the impeccably decorated intimate dinning table that was framed perfectly against a floor to ceiling window overlooking Central Park there was no denying that Neal had a flare for the romantic. Peter had no idea how Neal had access to all these places he kept setting up for them to meet at considering that other than Mozzie he didn't have any real social connections. The modern style apartment didn't have any photographs of people in it and had the feel of being a display rather than a truly lived in space so perhaps all it took was money. However with the addition of the dinning set, several flower arrangements, some well placed candles, and a silver stand chilling some champagne the somewhat sterile apartment had been transformed into a warm inviting space. With his arms already around Elizabeth's waist Peter squeezed her tighter for a moment, just to help him believe that this moment was real.

"Neal really does know how to set up a date, doesn't he?"

"He's a charmer for sure." Elizabeth agreed. "Is this surprise visit an apology of his for something?"

"What?" Peter asked with more guilt in his voice than he had intended.

"He seemed a little more eager to please tonight than usual, like something was weighing on his heart. Not to mention you keep dropping your eye contact, which something you tend to do after you've had a rough interaction with a human."

"You're much too observant."

"I learned it from you."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing." Elizabeth said gently. "You are always keeping track of other people's emotions, it's only fair that at least one person keep track of how you're feeling."

"I'm fine." Peter assured. "Neal and I are still just adjusting to one another, there have been some bumps in the road, but we're working it out."

"I have absolute faith in you both." Elizabeth smiled brightly. "You've found a good friend with him."

"I hope so."

"You sound unsure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...he's hiding something from me." Peter said quietly recalling Neal's odd disappearance and his unwillingness to share where he'd been. "I know he is."

"Even if he is, that doesn't mean he isn't your friend or even that he isn't loyal." Elizabeth pointed out. "It doesn't mean he can't be trusted. I can't imagine you've told him everything."

Peter didn't reply out of guilt. Even though he had told Neal more about his life than he'd even told Elizabeth, there was still plenty that Peter hadn't shared. He hadn't even managed to tell Neal how uncomfortable he felt not having a window in his bedroom.

"I thought so." Elizabeth said knowingly. "People keep secrets sometimes, it doesn't mean they're looking to hurt you."

"You trust Neal?"

"He brought you back to me didn't he?"

A bright lop sided grin split Peter's lips at Elizabeth's rhetorical question and the way it eased the nagging doubt that he had about Neal's motives. It was so easy to label Neal as 'human' and fall into old patterns as to what to expect from him, but Elizabeth's observation pointed out to him just how unfair that was. Neal had already done far more than any human ever had for him by saving his life, but that didn't even compare to the altruism of reuniting him with her. No matter the secret he was keeping, he had certainly earned the benefit of the doubt. Peter leaned in and engaged Elizabeth in a deep kiss, grateful for the chance to be able to do so.

"Feeling better?" Elizabeth teased.

"You always make me feel better." Peter answered truthfully.

"How about we put that theory to the test?" Elizabeth purred.

Peter smiled again before seeking out another spirited kiss that Elizabeth gladly returned. He carded his hand into her hair as she reached up and sought out his tie so that she could work on loosening it. Pulling Peter's deep blue tie off Elizabeth dropped it on the floor and started on the buttons of his shirt. Peter was just about to make a similar assault on Elizabeth's wardrobe when they were both startled by a sudden rapid knocking at the door. It was instinct for them both to instantly pull away from one another after years of having to hide their affection from the world.

"Peter!" Neal called urgently from the hallway. "Peter, I'm sorry but you have five seconds before I open this door myself."

Peter put his hand out to signal for Elizabeth to keep back while he went to the door to unlock it. True to his promise Neal used his key to unlock the door before Peter got the chance to open it for him. Stumbling into the apartment Neal quickly shut the door behind himself and locked it again. Heaving for breath as if he'd just been in a chase he looked up at Peter with a glint of panic in his eyes that stabbed fear into Peter's chest and spiked his blood with adrenaline.

"Neal..."

"We have a problem." Neal panted. "Peter, you have to get ou…"

Neal was interrupted by the door buzzer going off. Peter jerked violently at the sound before he backed up and stood protectively in front of Elizabeth. Trapped in the apartment with his heart in his throat Peter turned a desperate look on Neal for help. Pulling himself together quickly Neal paused for moment before nodding to himself as he came up with a plan. He used hand signals to chase Peter and Elizabeth into the bedroom that was down a short hallway. Back out in the living room the door buzzed again followed by a knocking, proving that their unwanted guest wasn't going to accept being ignored. Once in the bedroom Neal put his hand on Peter's shoulder to make sure he had his attention.

"Peter, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Peter answered without hesitation.

"Good. Please don't kill me." Neal said before turning to Elizabeth. "I need a kiss."

"What?" Peter asked shocked.

When the intruder knocked on the door again Elizabeth didn't question Neal's plan or motives and gave him what he'd asked for. Neal pressed against her somewhat aggressively but without any real passion. Pulling away Neal reached up and touched his lip and inspected his finger tip to make sure he was wearing some of her lipstick before rubbing the stain off his hand onto his neck. Pulling at his red tie Neal left it open around his collar as he untucked his shirt and opened the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Peter, stay hidden." Neal ordered. "Elizabeth, come out only if called and then follow my lead."

"Neal, who's at the door?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Your 'therapist'."

Peter had no idea who Neal was talking about but Elizabeth's sharp gasp and the look of horror that fell across her delicate features told him all he needed to know. Any human was a threat, but whoever this was had a personal history with Elizabeth which added another layer of danger to the situation. Peter reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace fearing that it may end up being their last. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as she struggled to keep calm. Wishing there was more he could do Peter ran his hand through her hair soothingly. Catching sight of his wedding ring reminded him that Elizabeth was wearing hers.

"Elizabeth, give me your ring, just in case."

Elizabeth nodded and took off her ring and placed it in his hand. Shaking like a leaf she weld her eyes closed as she fought tears. With the ring held tight in a white knuckled grip Peter rested the back of his hand against her cheek. His heart was pounding hard enough to be distracting but he put on a brave face to help reassure Elizabeth.

"I'm not going to let them take me from you without a fight." Peter promised.

"Neither am I." Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaving the pair behind Neal rushed out into the main room and took a frantic moment to make sure everything was in place. He spotted Peter's blazer draped over the sofa. Grabbing the blazer he shoved it under the sofa to hide it. Morgan knocked again, with a heavier hand as she got annoyed with being ignored.

"Hang on." Neal barked.

On his way to answer the door Neal dipped his hand into one of the flower vases and pulled his wet hand through his hair to give it a damp disheveled look. Taking a deep breath Neal slipped into character and unlocked the door. Yanking the door open with an air of irritation at the interruption Neal glared at Morgan. Just as Neal hoped Morgan was taken slightly off balance as she caught sight of him and was momentarily speechless. Neal tended to be shy about his beauty and even though he often used it to charm people into helping him he very rarely used it to intimidate the way he doing now.

"I…uh…"

"I think you have the wrong apartment." Neal growled darkly.

"Who are you?" The doctor demanded as she worked to regain her briefly lost composure.

"I live here." Neal answered evasively. "Whatever you're selling I don't want any, please leave."

"I'm looking for Elizabeth." Morgan said calmly. "Is she here?"

"I'd say 'no', but you already know that she is, don't you?"

"I do."

"She's still well within her radius." Neal said defensively. "You have no right to be here."

"She's out past curfew…again." Morgan said loftily. "It's my responsibility to check in on her, particularly when I see such a drastic change in her mood and behavior."

"She's a little busy right now."

"I can see that." Morgan smiled coldly as she looked Neal over. "I'm sorry to spoil the mood, but the damage is done now. May I come in?"

"No."

"Fine." Morgan shrugged. "I suppose I can wait until tomorrow to have her arrested."

"No, wait, please." Neal relaxed his aggressive approach since it was failing to scare off the tenacious doctor. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She's only supposed to be out past curfew if she working, and unless she's had a major change in profession…"

"I talked her into lying into her work so that I could see her, please, we just wanted some time together."

"Why not just meet at her apartment then?"

"Mine's nicer."

"No doubt." Morgan said drily. "May I come in and see it?"

Neal hated to let Morgan inside but turning her away was only going to make matters worse. From what Neal had learned of her from breaking into her office and the files he had read Morgan would not hesitate to have Elizabeth arrested and probably committed. It was something she had done to several other patients in the past when they tried to contact their lost Animula lovers again. Neal couldn't imagine how terrified Peter and Elizabeth must be with the wolf on their doorstep that he was now inviting inside. He had been waiting in the lounge downstairs when he'd noticed her walking up to the concierge and flashed her credentials. She hadn't introduced herself as a psychologist, she had told him that she was with the Market on official business. Luckily Neal had thought to leave the name 'James Maine' along with a thousand dollar tip with the man so he had given her the right information when she asked about the room. Slipping out of the lounge Neal had taken the stairs two at a time to get to the apartment before her.

Morgan cleared her throat slightly when Neal continued to block her path. Forcing a smile Neal stepped aside and invited her inside. Walking in on stiletto heels that clicked on the white marble floor Morgan looked around the modern style apartment as if trying to glean some knowledge about its owner. Her analytical eye cast over the candle lit meal for two before falling on the blue tie that was laying on the floor. Neal reached up and yanked off his red tie and stuffed it in his pocket before she could turn around. Facing Neal again Morgan narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall if he'd been wearing a tie when he'd answered the door.

"You must be James."

"And you must be Dr. Morgan."

"Elizabeth told you about me?" Morgan asked surprised.

"I did." Elizabeth spoke up as she stepped out of the hall to face Morgan. "In case something like this happened."

"Hello, Elizabeth." Morgan greeted warmly as she turned around.

"Doctor Morgan, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth demanded, unable to hid her slight trembling. "This is extremely inappropriate."

"I'm here to protect you from yourself, Elizabeth."

"I don't need your protection."

"You lied to your parole officer, you could get in big trouble for this."

"You're the one who encouraged me to have a life, to take a chance on a new relationship."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, you're right." Morgan apologized insincerely. "I have to admit this isn't what I expected to find. In all my years I've never had an Animulaphilla patient recover to the point of dating a human, and you of all people are the last one I would have suspected to ever give up on your Animula obsession."

Too angry to trust herself with a reply Elizabeth just glared spitefully at the therapist. Still suspicious Morgan turned to face Neal once more. Neal didn't like the way she was looking at him, he got the feeling that she could see right through their lies. Peter was doing well to keep quiet in the bedroom, but if Morgan demanded to look around he wouldn't have anywhere to hide.

"Elizabeth must have been very chatty with you, James. That shows a level of trust that I wouldn't think you two would be at yet."

"What?" Neal asked genuinely confused.

"You didn't have any reaction at all to hearing that Elizabeth used to love an Animula, so this can't be the first time you've heard it."

Elizabeth's whole body tensed at hearing 'used to love' and for a terrifying moment Neal feared that she was about to physically attack the therapist from behind.

"She didn't tell me the details, but I knew she must have done something to end up in that anklet with a court appointed shrink."

"And it doesn't bother you to learn she had relations with an Animula?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"I'm still working on getting over the fact that you've barged into my apartment."

"It is a nice place." Morgan nodded as she looked around again. "What do you do for a living? Must be something in the financial arena to afford this view."

"I don't own any Animula if that's what you're insinuating."

"You must at least work with clients who do."

"So?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what you and Elizabeth have in common. You're not exactly Elizabeth's type."

"Isn't that the point? Isn't that why you've been tormenting her for the past two years? So that she'll go out and find someone 'not her type' as you put it?"

"Something she's been resolutely stubborn about doing until you magically appeared."

"We met by chance, and things were going well until you arrived."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Morgan said suddenly.

"Me?" Neal asked indigently.

"You've got 'con' written all over that pretty face of yours. I don't know what you're up to, bu..."

"Get out. Right now." Neal snarled. "You have no right to be here. If you really wanted to help Elizabeth you'd leave her alone."

"It's my responsibility to not leave her to her own devices."

"You mean it's your job to ensure that she doesn't spread any 'lies' about Animula."

"So she has talk to you about them?"

"I didn't say that."

Elizabeth's stomach twisted painfully as the energy between Neal and Morgan became more charged. She knew Morgan was riling him up on purpose, and she felt that Neal probably knew it as well, but the therapist had him painted into a corner. Not acting indignant would be far more suspicious than getting angry, but Neal was an emotional man at heart and it wouldn't take much for him to say the wrong thing around the astute doctor that would betray them all. With Morgan's back to her Elizabeth risked a glance down the hall. Peter was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, tense and ready to intervene the second he felt they were out of options. There really wasn't anything he could do to help her at the moment, but that didn't keep him from actively champing at the bit for a chance to try. If Morgan discovered him or called the Market Elizabeth wasn't just going to wait for the Market to come, they would have to try running. Seemingly reading her thoughts Peter nodded to let her know that he would be right beside her if they were forced to bolt.

"I said get out." Neal repeated as his argument with Morgan became more heated.

"Elizabeth is a ward of the state until she admits to the Board that she has a sickness that needs proper treatment. As such I have every right to investigate her and the people she chooses to associate with."

"She's not sick." Neal growled as he lost his temper. "What's sick is the Mar…"

"I'll do it." Elizabeth interrupted quickly before the conversation could spiral further out of control. "I'll do it."

"What?" Morgan asked surprised.

"I'll tell the Market that I was wrong for loving Pe…an Animula."

Horrified by her own voice Elizabeth didn't have the courage to look at Morgan to help sell her act and she didn't dare look to Peter so she just stared at the floor the way she had seen Peter do whenever he became stressed. Peter would know that it was just a ploy to appease Morgan, but that wouldn't keep her words from hurting. Elizabeth swore to herself that she would never kneel to the Market's will on this topic, but she had learned from Peter that in the face of overwhelming power it was better to bend than break. If she was ever going to hope to win the war this was a battle she had to lose first. Morgan turned away from Neal and studied Elizabeth for a moment.

"I can't say that I believe you, but just the fact that you would freely refer to Peter as Animula is a huge step for you." Morgan flashed Elizabeth a condescending smile. "Do you really want to set up a meeting with the Market?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I can't promise that they'll let you off your anklet, but it would be good for you to make your admission of illness official. I must admit that I never thought I'd see this day."

"Neither did I." Elizabeth admitted quietly trying to hide the misery in her voice.

"Maybe I have underestimated what's happening here. James must be a special man."

"He is. He restored my faith in humanity."


End file.
